Smitchie Story : The Heart Never Lies
by Krazy007
Summary: They were the best of friends for 9 years. When they get torn apart everything changes with their lives and it's as if they never existed. Now in 2009, she falls back into his life and they have to face starting off from not knowing eachother for 6 years
1. Prologue

_Another new story! Gosh, I'm so nice to you guys! Trust me, I will continue to update Cold As Fire as long as I get my reviews. =) This is another Smitchie story --eventually-- but it's in a complete alternate universe. Things are very dramatic and "hateful" for the first like 12 chapters and I think this story will have like 50, but I promise Mitchie and Shane **will **eventually become friends again, and maybe something more?_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the simple idea. **

**Character List**

**Mitchie Torres : Demi Lovato**

**Shane Gray: Joe Jonas**

**Miley Stewart: Miley Cyrus**

**Alex Gomez: Selena Gomez (creative, I know)**

**Nate Gray: Nick Jonas**

**Jason Gray: Kevin Jonas**

**Justin Henrie: David Henrie**

**Taylor Fast: Taylor Swift (:P)**

**Troy Efron: Zac Efron**

**Chelsea: Chelsea Staub**

**And more added later!**

_2003_

I sat in my attic going through some old photos my mother and Denise made. In bold, black letters it read "Summer of 1998". I smiled through my tears at the memory of my best friend and I playing doll house for hours on end. I was truly going to miss him when I moved to Texas with my mother next week. We did practically everything together. I was his shield from heartbreak and he was my shoulder to cry on. I was the one he came to for his first girlfriend problem and he was the one I cried to over my first break-up. I tutored him in school, though he was 2 years older, and he made sure I loosened up and enjoyed my life every once in a while. I remember wishing that he was my real brother so I could be with him all the time.

My parents had recently split up just about a month ago, and I had been staying at my grandmother's house since my actual mom refused to stay under the same household of my father, Patrick. Everything had come down hill lately with loud fights almost every night about small, casual things and usually my mother ended up in tears. It was heartbreaking to my whole family.

He helped me through everything. I guess I should explain more about my life. My name is Michelle Devonne Torres; I have golden brown locks that brush down my back, deep chocolate eyes, and pale, clear skin. I like to go by Mitchie, which is what my sisters and other family call me, the nickname my mother devised. Shane and his brothers –Jason and Nate—often call me Mo-Mo though.

Shane and I met when he was 4 and I was 2 years old in his backyard for a welcome to California party. After my grandpa died, my parents insisted on moving here to comfort and look out for my grandmother Rosalina. Shane offered me some gold fish crackers and we instantly clicked. His brothers Nate and Jason are some of my other closest friends. As you can see I grew up with boys.

So on Friday at 2:42 I have to get on that plane and fly to Dallas, Texas to spend the rest of my life away from everything I'm used to, like seeing Shane every day. We were joined at the hip and now I was moving states away. I sighed, slamming my suitcase and grabbed my fluffy white pillow, screaming my lungs out in frustration. I had already cried until my eyes burned with Shane, for 3 days. He wasn't so enthusiastic about the news either.

* * *

I was only 11 years old and I was being ripped apart, piece by piece from my entire life. I felt a soft, hand rubbing my back. I groaned and turned over. The lights flickered on, immediately stinging my eyes and I fluttered my lids open groggily. My mother's face pulled up into a smile, trying to be cheerful.

"Good morning, sweetie." She chirped and took another slurp of her morning coffee. I snorted, still trapped in my awful mood with my mother for the change of lifestyle. I was a really good kid with high grades, but lately my behavior had been bratty.

"What's so good about it?" I questioned, my tone soaked in bitterness glaring at the calendar marked "end of happiness" on this particular day. My lips wavered, smashing into a scowl. I did _not _want to move away from my entire life. California was my home where my friends lived, my school was located, and just _everything _and now my mother was taking it all away.

I guess I shouldn't be so selfish. With an internal sigh, I violently stroked my half closed lids and prepared to reveal them to the deathly light of my bedroom. My mother had always put me before everything else in her life, so a simple move to Texas couldn't really be that bad. I'm sure the Grays would come visit.

"Well honey it's time to get up and get going because today is moving day! I made some bacon for you downstairs so let's dress quickly, alright!" My mother proceeded to gather my luggage scattered around the clean wooden floors of my room. Choking back a sigh for her sake, I climbed from the warmness that called me in my bed and tramped to my walk-in closet.

"Great, it will be burnt." I whispered beneath my breath and began to undress and pick something comfortable for the plane ride. Dianne scooped up the rest of my things and stepped behind me as my purple sweater slithered over my body.

She dropped a gentle kiss on my hair. "I love you, Mitchie." As my mother uttered those words, she thawed out my icy heart. My grimace shifted into a light smile before she strolled to the kitchen with a merry spring in her step. It's a good thing I love my mom.

* * * *

There I stood in front of the massive, white plane, as it groaned, ready for takeoff. The clear and glossy windows were screaming at me, as if when I sat next to them, I would be locked away from Shane forever. The wintry, salty liquid sledged down my cheeks as I clung onto Shane's soggy maroon T-shirt. I had already mumbled my goodbyes to everyone else and saved the best and hardest for last.

"Shh. It's not like I'll never see you again, Mo-Mo." His husky, changing voice whispered in my ear. I shook my head and another sob echoed hollowly from my aching chest. I never wanted to leave. Shane caressed my back, speaking to me gently with his soothing voice. He tried to be strong but he was slipping, as I saw the tears collect in his warm, hazel eyes.

He detached my fingers that dug into his shirt solemnly and kissed my forehead. His thumb traced my face with a soft touch as he cleaned away the tears. I sniffled and he smiled grievously at me, keeping a bold face, as tough as he could for a 13 year old.

"Goodbye Shane." I whispered hearing my voice croak out, almost begging for him to stop my mother from doing this. I waded onto the plane, my feet heavy tugging me back to his safe arms and saw the crystal tear flow down his cheek before the doors shut, sealing my away from Shane Gray for 6 more years.

If I only knew what I knew now, how much things would change, I would have never stepped onto that airplane.

* * *

_Just a little prologue, I'm unsure if I want to continue with this. Please review, maybe telling me what you think? I love reading every single comment, whether it's a suggestion, opinion, or criticism, I accept everything. Just keep it gentle. =) Thanks for reading! _


	2. Not So Bad

"Can you believe we're moving back to Cali?! I missed the sunny beaches sooo much!" My 20 year old sister Dallas chirped. I just shrugged shutting off the radio angrily. _The Heart Never Lies _by the Paris Singers was just blowing from the speakers and I couldn't stand that song.

After living in Texas for all of middle school and half of high school, I had grown to endure and maybe even love it. I made plenty of nice friends, girls, and even had my first almost boyfriend. Yeah it was sad that I'm 15 years old and I never had a boyfriend. Who would want to be with someone like me anyway? I sighed and stared out the window at the pure blue sky with fluffy white clouds swaying.

"Come on, Mitch cheer up. It's your first day and you're not gonna get many friends with that attitude." Dallas scolded lightly. I rolled my eyes. I had plenty of friends back home in Texas that I would kill to be laughing with right now. I know I was being selfish, but I _really _would rather kiss a cactus than be here in California again.

"Maybe I don't want any friends in this stupid state." I mumbled with my mind unwillingly flashing to worn out memories. She puffed a sigh and looked at me sympathy drenched in her brown eyes. I didn't need pity, I wanted to go back home, dunked in my warm blankets of my bed, and forget everything that was trapped in my heart of California.

"It's been 6 years. I think you need to get over it honey." The edges of my heart throbbed at the sensitive subject of what happened here years ago. I shook my head, choking back the painful tears that clung to my lids. I wasn't going to let _that _bother me. I was over it, no matter what my heart screamed.

"NO! We're not having this discussion." Dallas sighed and stroked my arm more benevolence forcing into me. I shrugged her off and snatched my black book bag with a 4 leaf clover painted on the front. I was going to begin fresh her, new friends, new school, new life.

"I'm sorry I forgot. Have a good day." I nodded and hugged my sister before leaping out of the car and plodding to the front office.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I slowly swung open the heavy, paint chipped door and stepped inside, shivering as the cold air licked my skin. I hugged my dark green jacket closer and waited patiently.

"Hello dear. How can I help you?" A woman with ink black hair and a kind, elderly smile turned to me. A weak grin in return crimped on my lips as I stepped forward. She clicked a few things on her computer, her expression still attentive towards me. Her gentle blue eyes were comforting to my rumbling nerves.

"Uh, hi this is my first day here." The woman's blue eyes popped wide and she produced a sheet of yellow paper with numbers written neatly -- opposed to me sloppy scrawling—looped across the page. I noted the black nameplate placed at the center of her cherry wooden desk, it read Mrs. Hernandez in curvy white letters.

She scribbled a few things down on the paper and handed it to me, placing her pencil back on the mountain of papers. The butterflies were already swirling inside me. I ranked my teeth over my lower lip, missing my old friends already. Well, really two best friends, Chad and Tiffany. "So sweetie, you're Michelle Torres right?"

A blush highlighted my cheeks at my full name. "Um, just Mitchie and yes." I amended throwing a small smile as she finished typing. I had a feeling a lot of correcting would be done. Mitchie wasn't something that striked your mind when given the name Michelle.

"Alright honey, here is your schedule and a map of all the rooms and cafeteria. It's pretty big here, so don't get lost. Your first class begins in 7 minutes." I nodded and glimpsed over the coated paper. "Homeroom Mr. Crowley room 19a".

"Thank you Mrs. Hernandez." I called softly over my shoulder and padded out, angling towards the 2nd building. It was a loud yellow, making my head spin from just looking at it, with a solid red roof and giant glass doors. A tall boy with vanilla skin, deep brown hair, and navy blue eyes held open the door for me.

I smiled letting a thank you pour from my lips. I had always been a shy girl that had a sarcastic and spunky attitude once you got to know me. My single mother raised me and my sisters to always do the right thing and be as happy as possible in our lives. Dianne was a happy-go-lucky person that viewed the world differently than most people. I loved her to death and my sisters. I just wish I could be with them right now.

"Um, excuse me do you know where Mr. Crowley's room is?" I inquired the boy, who was 3 paces ahead of me. He pounded a sigh and nodded. I guess after knowing me for only a few minutes, he already didn't like me. Most people at my school just ignored me; the petite girl from Music Class was what I was marked as.

"Yeah, follow me." He commanded his voice flattened with impassiveness. I tried to keep up with his quick strides. I checked my watch. Class didn't start for another 4 minutes, and at my old school, no-one cared if you were late to homeroom.

"I'm Mitchie." I muttered, bumped by slight friendliness. Maybe telling him my name would ease up his sour and flat act. I wasn't happy to be here but he was doing me a favor. His looked at me sharply, his dark eyes astonished. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Y-you're Mitchie?" He mouth parted, into a grim smile. I was puzzled but nodded slowly. Did he know me or something? He didn't look familiar.

"Uh yeah, Mitchie Torres." He grumbled a snicker and pushed open another door. I hadn't even realized we were here. Why the hell was he laughing at me? Was this some new girl at school prank? I glanced around from the soft green walls to the doors in front of me. They were chestnut brown with 2 large windows plastered over them. The walls were bound in sports posters and school activities.

"David." He answered and went to his seat in the back with 2 other guys. As I strolled to the teacher's desk, all eyes were pinned on me, except for the boys in the back. They were all laughing and goofing off like idiotic male teenagers.

I chatted with Mr. C for a little while about my old school; he was friendly and had a dry sense of humor. I chuckled at his joke about the cowboys and stood in front of the unfamiliar faces. Everyone seemed eager at this chance of missing class.

"Miss Torres how about you say a few things about yourself?" He asked, jotting something down in his red notebook. I gulped and played with the purple bracelet tied around my wrist nervously with butterflies dipping in my stomach and sweat slicking my neck.

"Uh hi I'm Mitchie Torres. I'm 16 years old and I'm from Dallas, Texas. I used to live in Beverly Hills when I was 11." I stated, talking hastily out of awkward habit. Mr. Crowley nodded and I grabbed a seat beside a girl with light brown, curly hair twisted around her back and piercing blue eyes beaming at me. She turned to me, smiling bubbly.

"Hi! I'm Miley. It's so cool that you moved here from Texas. I used to live in Tennessee and came here when I was 13." I smiled back. Ok, one friend. That could work, she's seems nice and . . . perky.

"Nice to meet you." The 45 minute period went through slowly and the bell rang out. I spent the time learning about the school from Miley's advice, like to stay away from those boys. I gathered my things and headed to my locker down the hallway. Miley trailed behind.

"Oh, you've got to meet my best friend Alex. She always loves to meet new people." Miley had babbled happily the entire class, as I listened and talked a little. I could be very talkative with people I was comfortable with, like Miley which she gave off a very sweet vibe, but she supplied most of the conversation.

"Sure, I would love to. Being new, you don't have many friends." I fished out my Chemistry book and closed my locker. Hmm, another friend sounded nice. I could use some people to talk to. I didn't really expect anyone to talk to me, coming straight out of Texas. Miley laughed good-natured.

"Well now you have 2, me and Lex, once you meet her. I've known her and my other friends since 8th grade." I swung my bag over my shoulder, hugging my books to my chest and grinned.

"Ok. Sounds great. How about we hang out at lunch?" Miley liked the idea and hugged me, before skipping off to her locker. I sluggishly made my way upstairs to the science room.

I guess today wasn't as bad as I thought. So far.


	3. Do I Know You?

_Ooh another update! This story is like getting most of my attention lately LOL. _

**Disclaimer: Really? We're still doing this? I own no famous peoples, end of my sad discussion m'kay?**

_All I have to say is __enjoy __and __review!_

* * *

**T H R E E**

* * *

Finally after living with 3 agonizing hours of people gawking and whispering about me, lunch rolled around. The bell screeched, sounding as thankful as I was and I placed my books neatly back into my rectangular, dark green locker. I'd grown use to the small boxes by now, but they were still irritating that everything was like jammed in there. The patter of heels clanked against the floor and I turned to see Miley - smiling as usual - with another girl, as happy as her. She had ink black hair, dark brown eyes and tan, Hispanic skin. I smiled and waved, feeling shyness creep back up on me again.

"Mitchie, this is my best friend Alex Russo." She stated cheerfully. I sealed my locker and felt my arms being looped through. Miley connected us all together and we strolled to the cafeteria.

I grabbed a coke, settling it on my crème colored tray and followed the girls towards the back. We stopped at a light brown wooden table and sat down, Alex and Miley across from me. Miley began to dig into her salad, preparing to chat again.

"Ok so I warned you about Justin and his buddies right?" She questioned, glaring at the table of boys across from us. A boy with bushy, deep brown locks was sipping his water. His eyes landed over at us and Miley looked away, a swirl of pink lighting her face. He looked really familiar. _Really_, really familiar.

"Just a warning to stay away from the most, perverted, idiotic jerks of the school." Alex muttered, her happiness perished like Miley, and spoke with pure hatred. I almost got chills at her frigid tone and the loathing that pierced the air. Note to self: _Never _piss these girls off.

"Did they do something to you guys?" I asked with fright burning behind my words. They both snapped their heads to me sharply. Miley smiled, acting to be fine, though her blue eyes were dark with disgust.

"Um, n-no." Her high voice, thick with a country accent wavered. I nodded, seeing the subject was touchy and nibbled at my piece of bread. I trained my eyes to skim over their table, though I felt like some force was screaming at me to just glance. I smacked my attention against the other tables around us, ignoring the feeling of someone glaring at me.

"So, who is good to hang with?" Her layer of hate broke through and Miley giggled. Good, keep her happy. I noticed other group of boys, one with shaggy sandish colored hair that hung over his clear blue eyes and a cute, straight smile. I recognized him to be Danny from Math, who sat on my left.

"As for guys. There are very few that are safe. But I think Danny Neilson is ok." Alex pointed out, swirling her straw. Miley agreed, still giggling. Ok, Danny was good. My eyes followed over to the others sitting with him. Their names failed me, but there was a guy maybe about a year older with me with ruffled blonde hair and striking blue eyes like Miley, and another blond beside him whose hair was touched with deep brown highlights and had greenish eyes combined with hints of deep blue. All of them were attractive, but no one here really stole my interest.

"Alright that's good. I'll keep a distance from the 'danger zone'." They girls laughed and our conversation picked up on the quiz in history. As usual all the irrelevance of high school took my mind away, drifting to other things I wish would give me a moment's peace. The voices around me hushed into a background noise and ever so slightly, my gaze fell onto the "forbidden" table.

Swiftly I looked away, giving a comment to the conversation the girls were having, that only was spoken absently. "Yeah Mrs. R is really piling on the homework lately." Alex added to my comment. I couldn't help but stare at the 'dangerous' table again with curiosity gnawing at me. There was something that drew me there like a magnetic attachment.

"Tell me about it." Miley muttered, smiling. I laughed along and stood up, tray in hand. Maybe if I was farther away from Miley and Alex, they wouldn't notice my staring. I made sure to keep my face innocent.

"I'm gonna throw this out." I ambled over to the nearly full, garbage cans by the bathrooms. The stench blazed my nose as I got closer. I tossed in my left overs and slid the tray on the black pick-up basket. Footsteps that were barely audible hit my ears from behind. As I turned around I rammed into the curly hair boy and ended up on the floor. His tray hit the ground and I leaned forward, sitting up.

"I'm so sorry!" He stirred a little, his hand freezing on the tray. I watched him warily. Why did all the guys act so weird around here? I did shower this morning, leaving me with the smell of my vanilla shampoo, so why did the boys react strange to the new girl? It was irritably frustrating.

I stood up at the same time as him throwing my jumbled thoughts away and, blushing at my clumsiness. He started walking back to the cans and I realized I didn't get to see his face. Abrupt curiosity to his familiar figure was sizzling at me once more. I waited for him to face me.

He spun back around and an icy chill swept over my body. His jaw dropped about 2 feet, his eyes wide as plates. I hadn't looked into those eyes for over 5 years. The same warm, chocolate eyes that I knew as my "little brother" best friend.

"Nate." I voiced. It wasn't a question in any way. I knew the Gray boys like the back of my hand. If Nate was attending this school, his ass of a brother couldn't be far behind. Just the thought of seeing Shane again had me internally curling in disgust.

I hadn't spoken to Shane since the moment I stepped on that plane. He didn't call, e-mail, or text. And he never visited, not even a single notice of my existence on my birthday. I called multiple times with never any reply. Finally when I was 14, I gave up all together.

"Mitchie? Mitchie Torres!" Nate spoke slowly, trying to put the simple puzzle together, as his astonishment was blowing over. I felt strong arms wrap themselves, unwelcome, around my waist. He hugged me tightly.

"Oh my God! Mitchie I can't believe it's you! I missed you so much!" I was utterly shocked. I guess my anger wasn't really at Nate in any way. He did called me more than once and send me a present on all my birthdays, which I cried every time, all night. No, Nate was still my best friend.

I smiled genuinely and hugged him back. We broke apart and started bouncing up and down like 2 little kids, laughing and giggling. The tears welled up in my eyes, too unwelcome, and I smiled again. Nate Gray was really in front of me.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Everyone stared at us, unbelief written deeply on their faces. I remembered that Nate was a part of the "stay away" group, but that didn't bother me at all. He hadn't changed.

"Wait until Shane sees you. Oh! We have to get you to him right away!" Nate gripped my wrist, lightly dragging me away. I yanked back, holding us here. I wouldn't see Shane even if someone was holding a flaming machete to my throat.

"No way, fro-bro. I'm not going to speak to him!" He halted and looked at me with sadness smearing his eyes for a few seconds. I glared at my worn-out black converse to resist the sweet eyes pouring into me. I knew it would be impossible to refuse him.

"Ok, later." Nate shrugged. Before I could protest, he took me to a vacant table, farthest away from where Justin and the others were located. I suddenly felt more eyes boring into my back as I centered my attention on Nate. The sweet taste of reunion was sinking into me. Wow, I really missed him and Jason.

"First, what are you doing back in California?" Nate quizzed excitedly, a grin firm on his lips. I smiled, delighted to see him again. I thought returning here would be sure Hell, but Nate was emphatically brightening things up in my bleak days.

"My mom finally moved us back here. So we're staying." Nate nodded, slightly unfocused. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. I smiled scanning over his mature 16-year-old body. The last time I had seen him was when he was only 11 years old, and all I could say was _damn. _His childish, weak body had curved into toned muscles of a teenager, his young face transformed into a young man, framed by wild curls and freckles and now him towering a good 6 inches over me, when I use to dominate the height.

"Well look at you, Natey! You've changed so much! What the hell happened?!" I teased him, bumping his elbow. He chuckled. It was truly shocking when I left Nate to see him shift into something completely different and I could only imagine what _he _must look like.

"Puberty can do that to you. How about you? What's with the make-up and the bangs? You look more different than me!" I laughed and felt completely blissful. I tried to remember what I looked like previously, and all that came up was this ordinary and slender girl with flat brown hair that changed a bit curvy and the bangs that now dangled over my brown eyes.

"Yeah I guess I did change a lot huh? Not the tom boy anymore either?" Nate shook his head emphatically and I laughed harder.

"So why are you so eager for me to see your brother again?" I asked, trying to be apathetic. Nate sighed. Oh lovely, another touchy subject. I bit my lip, a bit afraid of what the result might be. So far, I wasn't liking Nate's reaction.

"Shane has . . . changed a lot since you left. Physically and personally. He's not the sweet, funny guy you knew. He's a total ass." I sighed, regretting bringing up the topic. That was one of my worst fears when leaving California. I had some strange feeling when I moved, things would change back here, and I went I did return everything would be screwed. Once again, so far, I was right and I didn't want to be.

"And why is that?" Nate tapped his fingers, thinking hard. My eyes flowed over to the table, searching for him. Not that I would recognize him when I saw him when he was 13, now 18.

"No one is really sure. At first he was really depressed that you left then he slowly got over it. Not completely though, cause I know he's still hurting, even after all this time. I bet he still misses you." I looked at him skeptically for a second. It was like Nate didn't really think Shane missed me, and I'll admit, that stung.

"Why do you sound so unsure?" Nate frowned, glaring off at the wall, as if he was focusing on an old, painful memory. I kept my eyes on the soda in my palms, shoving all painful memories I held away. The last thing I needed was to break down in tears. Enough crying had been done when I first moved back that night.

"We don't talk anymore. Jason and I just live with him. It's like he's a stranger that just eats and sleeps there." I felt guilt wash over me. Was it really my fault Shane had become this zombie Nate described him as?

"Was it because of me?" I inquired unable to shield the guilt and sadness that brimmed my face. Nate shook his head, patting my thigh. Like that was going to make me feel better!

"No not completely. Don't blame yourself Mo-Mo." I stiffened at the nickname and the tears flowed back, hot and heavy leaving me frozen on the inside. I covered my face, a little embarrassed.

"Y-you called me Mo-Mo!" I exclaimed feeling a light giggle brush my lips through my thick tears. Nate laughed and hugged me again. I was thankful, that he and I were still close.

But what had happened to me and Shane?


	4. Hello Again

**

* * *

**

**F O U R**

* * *

"Get your hands off her!" Alex screeched and hastily began stomping over to us. Miley followed behind her awkwardly, yet still furious with Nate.

A light smile fluttered over my lips. "Guys it's ok. Nate is like my best friend." I amended expecting the tight air to calm but when have things gone my way? This just made Alex scowl and snatch me away from him. Nate stood up with anger darkening his features and glared at the girls.

"Let her go!" She did as she was told and approached Nate, getting in his face. They glowered at each other and I glanced at Miley hunting for some answers.

"Back off Alex! Mitchie is my best friend, you've known her for like 3 hours!" Alex clenched her fists, the wall of hatred returning. I had the urge to grab everyone hands and start singing _Why Can't We Be Friends?_ I really didn't understand why such sweet girl like Miley and Alex would despise him so much. Did he step on their cat or something?!

"It doesn't matter. Just stay away from her _Gray_." She spat the last word, laced with venom and stomped away with me. I resisted the urge to look back at Nate, seeing him pissed at the two girls and most likely with me. Ugh this is all my fault!

"I thought we told you to stay away from them?" Miley whispered, still a little uncomfortable. I raised my eyebrows questionably. She seemed less angry with Nate and more . . . awkward. Whoa, did they _date _or something?

"Ok I guess I should explain. I used to be best friends with the Gray boys. They were like my brothers. After I moved away we never spoke. Only Nate had the guts and kindness to actually speak to me, as for Jason made a visit twice. Shane never made contact, so I hate him." I tried my best –of course failing—to not spit _his _name out. Just the thought of him curled my heart.

"Yeah and every other person at this school, besides the girls falling at his feet." Alex grumbled. I watched her with curiosity. They were hiding something. Miley sighed.

"We'll explain everything after school. Come over to my house ok?" Alex asked, tossing away her empty soda can. I nodded and they smiled.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late for Geometry." Miley giggled and jumped into another animated story.

**

* * *

**

***After School***

Alex parked her light blue Porsche in the circular, brick driveway and we all climbed out. The Russo home was a tall, white 2 story house with large glass windows, a clear red brick roof, and a wooden, deep brown garage. Opposed to my deep coffee brown 2 story house with a reddish brown garage, and similar large windows.

"Wow Lex, your house is beautiful!" She laughed and we all filed into the kitchen. I took in the scene of the wide kitchen with buttery yellow walls, pure white cabinets with gray handles and a beige circular table by the windows beside the marble grayish blue island.

"Thanks." I plopped down on the island, facing the girls like at lunch and waited patiently. They stared at each other, having a silent conversation then warily turned to me. I sucked in a breath to prepare for their "news" of what I left damaged.

"So what's the story?" My voice shook nervously. I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to know. Miley bit down on her lip and Alex took a steady breath. My neck was foaming with sweat as my heart began to pop unevenly. It was like they were telling me about someone's death, and I didn't like it.

"Ok, first off the Shane you know, the sweet, funny guy you described him as, doesn't exist. Then with Nate, we hate him because Nate used to be _my_ best friend in middle school. Once we got to high school he became all weird and moody, a total jerk and we started to drift away. Soon enough he was on the football team, all popular with his wonderful older brother and we never spoke again." My mouth warped dry from hanging open and I replayed what she had just said in my mind.

"But today, Nate was so nice and friendly . . ." Miley scoffed. I couldn't piece together my sweet "little brother" Nate as moody and especially not a jerk! He was always to quiet and to himself with everything, but always caring to everything around him just like his older brother use to be. The thought of Nate becoming –or already—an ass like Shane made my stomach roll.

"Yeah, we have no clue what that was about. I guess seeing you got him all excited and he actually acted human. But you saw how jerky he turned when I came around right?" A flashback of Nate's livid features whooshed through my brain

". . . yeah." Alex nodded. Why is it when I leave my brothers just fall apart? I wondered if Jason was still normal. I hadn't spoken to him since last Christmas. And last time I checked he was still the emphatic older brother I loved to death.

"Um, what about Jason?" Remorse filled Selena's eyes and she sighed sadly. Miley placed her hand over mine.

"Uh, well Mitch, Jason got cancer just a few months ago and he-" I sprung up, my eyes swelling with water instantly and the tears spilled from face.

"NO!" I shouted. Miley tugged me into a tight hug, rubbing my back. I just stood frozen, finding it impossible that my funny, silly, Jason was . . . no longer living. Alex stopped Miley's caressing plopping her hands over shoulders and swiping my tears that had absentmindedly fallen over.

"No honey, he didn't die. He's just been sick in the hospital for awhile. But don't worry; he's getting better each day." I sighed with relief and sat back down, internally laughing at how ridiculous I must look with my mascara smudged all over my eyes.

"Is that why the boys are so . . . heartless?" Alex laughed bitterly for a second. I suddenly gained sympathy for Shane. It was slightly understandable be him to be so mean if his brother was sick and never around but I felt like maybe there was more to his "jerkiness" than that.

"Nope. Shane has been that way since 8th grade and 9th for Nate. It has nothing to do with Jason." I nodded, chewing on the inside of my cheek. That was something I emphatically didn't want to be right about. There _was _something deeper to Shane's pain, and I was sure it involved me.

"Maybe we could visit Jas this weekend?" I pondered out loud. "He's not a jerk too is he?" Their laughed soaked the room and Miley smiled.

"Naw, Jason is still the nicest, funniest guy we know. We visit him all the time. You are welcome to join us Saturday?" I grinned.

"Yeah that'd be great. So let's get started on that math homework." We all groaned and picked up our bags, heading to Lex's room

* * *

***Saturday***

Surprisingly, I hadn't seen Shane all week, or spoken to Nate at all. I guess having such a big school it was hard to remain contact with people in different classes. I sighed and stepped out of the steaming shower, going to get dressed.

Today was the glorious day I got to visit Jason in the hospital. Maybe if I was lucky, I would get a few minutes alone with Nate. I changed into a comfortable outfit quickly and left my bangs hanging over my eyes, and curled my hair.

_Mitchie's Outfit : .com/cgi/app#foo  
_  
A car horn blared from outside, and in my window I saw Alex's car, waiting in my driveway. I smiled and grabbed my phone, shoving it into my back pocket and rushed downstairs.

"Hey girly!" Miley laughed as I hopped into the backseat, hugging her next to me.

"Hey guys." I grinned at them. We had spent all week together and I was truly grateful to meet such great friends.

"Excited to see Jason?" I squealed in anticipation, sending Alex laughing hysterically. I hadn't actually seen him for months and missed him horribly, dying to just see his warm smile and know he was ok. I could only imagine how devastated Mrs. Gray must be.

I wiggled out of my thoughts to reply. "Yes!" I shouted enthusiastically. Alex turned down the radio, leaving it a soft background sound and looked at me in the rearview mirror.

"Unfortunately, we have to stop by at the Gray house because _someone_ offered us to drive Nate!" Alex glared at Miley sourly. She shrugged.

"He was going anyway!" Miley defended herself and I laughed. I really had missed Nate a lot and it was hilarious when I found out about Miley huge crush on him. They would probably make a killer couple.

"Well we're here. So let's all get down." I stared at the big, pale peached colored house, surprised. It hadn't changed since I moved, besides the cars parked in the driveway. I noted the bloody red Mercedes and sleek silver Lexis. Gosh, I guess Mr. G was really getting good work.

I trailed behind the girls with my nerves piercing my stomach as we approached the door. What if Shane was home? I shivered and the butterflies attacked me at the thought of seeing him again. I shook my head and waited as Miley rung the bell. Alex crossed her arms stubbornly, obviously reluctant to be here.

Mrs. Gray opened the white, painted chipped door, a warm smiling stretched on her face. She didn't seem at all surprised to see Miley and Alex there. She held the same short, and wildly curly brown hair that hung around her kind face. I took a step forward and Denise eyes tripled in size, unbelieving.

"MICHELLE! Oh my goodness honey!!" She yanked me into a bone crushing hug, silently sobbing into my hair. I smiled and hugged her back, forcing back tears of my own seeing her again, and of course just standing in front of this house with a million memories I had tucked away were buzzing at me.

"Hello Denise." She smiled and rubbed my arm, motherly as she was before, my second mom.

"Oh! Wait until Jason sees you. He will be so happy." I grinned cheerfully at the thought. It somehow still baffled me why she didn't say Shane would be so happy to see me. I figured on my own, he probably detested me, but it still stung. I looked back at her delicate deep brown eyes compassionately.

"I'm so sorry." She shook her head.

"Sweetie, don't be. I'm so happy to have you here. Nate will be back in a second, so make yourselves at home." Mama G settled us into the familiar, comfortable leaving room. She went off to call Paul about my appearance. I stared at the staircase warily. If I were to see him . . .

"He's home you know. He doesn't have any life when he's not with the girlfriend of the week." Alex stated flatly. I nodded attempting to be impervious though I was dying to just run up those stairs and find what I had left.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I strolled up the stairs, already knowing where the bathroom was. Perfect, next to his room. Loud, depressing rock music blasted from the closed door. I watched it, waiting for something to happen. It felt like at any moment it was swing open, unveiling Shane and I could just-

"MOTHER F--MITCHIE?!" My head snapped forward to be eyelevel with a muscular chest, covered in a black tight shirt. I peeked up to see the devil himself towering a good 8 inches over me. And I thought Nate had a growth spurt!

My breath washed away seeing his delicate, tan face, captured by silky black locks, and lightened by tender golden eyes. My scrawny, geeky awkward 13 year old best friend, was gorgeous. What. The. Hell.

"Woah ! What the fuck happened to you?! When did you get boobs?! And your hair and your face and . . . CURVES?!!" Shanee shouted at me, his eyes ranking every inch of my body. I blushed self consciously, folding my arms over my chest. His voice had me frozen. It was deep as hell, and soothing, nothing like the voice in my memories.

"The same time your voice stop cracking." I teased awkwardly. I gazed into his eyes, feeling . . . dazzled. Shane stared back at me, with disbelief screaming in his eyes but behind that I saw some emotion he was . . . fighting.

"What are you doing here?!" He hissed, his cold tone chilling my body. Words seemed distant looking at him at this point. The infuriation and loathing in his voice completely crushed the one in Alex's. I couldn't breathe or even think as Shane glared at me, his look like an ice sword to my wounds.

"Mitchie we have to go!" Miley screamed from downstairs. Shane's eyes slammed and narrowed, sending me into a daze of fright. My heart was blaring in my chest and my legs felt glued to the cold tile floors that once was my second home.

"You show up to my house uninvited and with _STEWART_?!" I back away slowly and terrified, stumbling downstairs.

I think now was a good time to see Jason.

* * *


	5. Coming Around

* * *

**F I V E**

* * *

I scrambled down the steps quickly, both embarrassed and terrified. "Guys can we go now, _please_?!" The frantic panic in my voice was evident. They both looked at me, inquisitively. I eyed the stairs with worry blazing in my eye causing Miley to stand up rushing to my side.

"You ok, Mitch? You look really pale?" I shook my head, unable to trust my voice. I heard the sound of marching footsteps and felt the blood swirling around my body.

"Just ran into an old f-friend." I squeaked out. Alex and Miley glared at the staircase as I was too afraid to look at anything but my shoes. A deep humorless laugh rumbled beside me.

"Well look at what you two wannabee whores found?" My eyes widened. This jerk was most definitely not my Shane. A hiss slithered out of Miley lips. I lifted my head frugally to see Alex gripping her best friends shoulder stiffly as her and Shane were locked in a lethal gaze. I suddenly felt the urge to jump in front of them, and protect Shane. Even if he was a total jerk, he was still my best friend underneath it all.

"Get. Out." Shane growled, once again sending frightened chills down my spine. His eyes were dark as black night swirling with outrage. He really DID hate me. I couldn't understand what I could have possible done to hurt him so much. If anything, the move left me with the deeper scars.

"We're not leaving until Nate gets back, dumb ass. If you were a real brother to him, you would know what was going on in his life, instead of sleeping around with the entire female student body." Alex stifled a laugh and I watched them too frozen to do anything.

The door cracked open and Nate strided in. He smiled when he saw me, his eyes lit with blissfulness. I grinned back and then pointed with my eyes to the fight ready to burst. Nate scowled seeing it and stomped to my side. I felt a bit safer with him here to protect Shane.

"Thanks for the ride, Alex. Can we go?" Nate muttered refusing to meet Shane's furious stare of betrayal. It was like them interacting was breaking some dumb treaty. I finally peeked up at Shane from beneath my eyelashes to find him glaring down at me, every pore of his face drenched with loathing. Sudden tears collected in my eyes and I sighed underneath my breath.

"Yes. Miley?" Alex nudged her and she slowly looked away and stomped to the front door. Alex followed after her and I waited with Nate. I strangely didn't want to leave Shane, already missing him for so long. But instinct warned me to dash for the car.

"I'm coming too." He announced. Alex whirled around, scowling at him. Her gaze was lethal and starting to scare me as well. Shane's returning look curled my blood. When did his soft, melting amber eyes turn so unwelcoming?

"Funny. I don't remember inviting you." She spat out standing in the doorway, her hands balled into fists. I just wanted to scream seeing all my friends fighting. Shane sharply turned to me, smiling with fake innocence. Now _that _sinister smile really churned my blood.

"I'm sure Mitchie would love to have me come. Right Mitch?" He asked, taking a few steps towards me. His hand lay on my shoulder, burning my cold flesh and I exhaled raggedly. Miley looked at me with guilt gathering over her features.

"See? You're already making her sick!" Shane grimaced at her, starting another staring contest. I sighed, shoving his hand off roughly. This hate war was getting really old really fast. As long as I was here, my best friends would all get along even if it was unwillingly.

"Enough! I wanna see Jason so Shane, you're sitting in the back with me and Nate and you won't say a single word to anyone nor will you be unpleasant or Lord so help me I will personally kick your ass!" I yelled, my finger jabbed into his toned chest. Then I marched off, dragging Nate along behind me.

* * *

The car ride was awkwardly silent which wasn't a suprise. It did astonish me that Shane listened and didn't bother anyone. I would laugh until it hurt like hell if I actually scared him. But that didn't stop the constant staring at me that flushed my cheeks still I felt they would overload with blood.

Shane began with letting his eyes rest on my face, absorbing every detail from my eyes to unfortunately my lips. I just glared out the window to the mist of fluffy clouds and the baby blue blanket of sky. Then Shane traveled his gaze to my chest, making the trip even more uncomfortable then necessary. I swear he smirked before changing his eyes slowly down my waist and pausing over my legs which I accidentally exposed today in my shorts.

The ride continued with staring at me pretty much the entire time and I couldn't help but take a glimpse at him when he was texting. He was totally gorgeous that it stung my heart to think this was my best friend after 6 years. I had the urge to comb my fingers through his perfectly straightened black and glossy locks.

Eventually we pulled up in front of the hospital and Miley led us up the elevator and to the 4th floor. We waited for a few minutes as the nurse finished up with Jason. I tried to settle myself, though I couldn't stand hospitals. They were so lonely and cold.

"Ok don't be too long. Visiting hours end in 20 minutes." The red haired woman announced before walking off to the nurse's station. Slowly we stepped inside. Shane and I were the only ones unfamiliar to being here, so we stood uncomfortably to the side.

Nate went to Jason's side and they talked for awhile. I wanted to cry from seeing Jason like this and not speaking to him for the past few months. He smiled and stepped away from the hospital bed, waving me over. I smiled back appreciatively to Nate, ignoring the disgusted look on Alex's face and idly trudged to Jason's side. I noticed Jason's hair was growing back to its normal length, curling slightly at the tips. He saw me and smiled warmly, not the least bit shocked.

"Mitchie. I knew your mom would come around." He whispered and hugged me with weak arms. I absentmindedly wiped the tears forming in my eyes. Oh, my poor big brother Jason. He looked so fragile but all I wanted to do was suffocate him in a hug.

"Now only if Shane could do that." I smiled jokingly. Jason chuckled and took a sip of water. "We'll see what we can do about that."

* * *

**Another update! You guys are _so_ lucky. =) This chapter was just a short filler chapter but I had to include Jason's part in there. Maybe if I get 5 more reviews I'll update again today. **

**So 3 reviews for an update maybe tomorrow or Wednesday.**

_5 reviews for an update today! =) _


	6. Howdy Partner

"Now that you've been "introduced" to the leaders of the too cool, morons club you can meet the followers." Miley proclaimed as we stepped inside the cafeteria that Monday. A rainbow of smells collected in my nose as my eyes ranked the tables, seeking the semi familiar faces.

"Who else could there be that is important to know with the millions of people here?" I asked shrugging my shoulders casually. Alex picked up a shiny apple, setting it on her nearly full plate. I noted right beside Nate there was another guy that I recalled to be Justin.

"Hungry?" I teased. She looked up, grinning sheepishly. We ambled over to our standard table and noticed a new girl with lengthy, light brown hair hanging down her neck. Light bangs dangled over her milky brown eyes, and pale skin. She peered up at us, putting her black notebook coated with music notes and instruments stickers, on the table. An unsure smile formed on her lips.

"Uh, h-hey I'm Baillie." We glanced at each other for a few seconds then grinned, settling in our seats. Miley's eyes scanned her, quite like the way they did me, on my first day, nearly 2 weeks ago. Since that memorable Saturday, the Gray boys haven't exactly been social with me. Not that the girls would allow me to speak, let alone look at Nate either way.

"Hi Baillie! I'm Miley Stewart and these are my best friends Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo. Welcome to Silver Palm High School." Miley was practically bouncing in her seat as she spoke. Baillie smiled back, her eyes timid. I laughed lightly, nudging Miley.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the explosion of perky." I muttered. Miley rolled her eyes playfully, and took a gulp of her grape juice, as Lex laughed along. Baillie giggled, slightly relaxed and started poking at her mash potatoes. I noticed her eyes were far away, centered on another table. I followed her gaze, pruriently.

My eyes landed on Shane flicking his napkin into Justin's face as the other buffoon's laughed loudly. Justin snatched a piece of bread and chucked it at Shane's face. He opened his mouth and it landed right on his tongue. Distantly I heard Baillie's faint giggle. Alex gasped.

"No! Please tell me you are not looking at _SHANE GRAY_!" She snapped furiously. Baillie's head flashed over to us, flushing scarlet. Miley and Alex grimaced at the poor girl. She nibbled on her lip, anxiously as if being caught by her mom, stealing a cookie from the jar before dinner. I watched awaiting the girl's next move. I was unaware of the approaching foot step's clanking behind me.

"Well who's your friend?" A deep, luxurious voice echoed in my ear. The goose bumps attacked my back rapidly and I sucked in an abrupt breath. The head's turned to see Shane, his hands resting on my back, staring at Baillie with a predatory expression.

He winked at her and I swear she squealed like a tiny fan girl. "Hey, I'm Shane." The boys from my favorite table snickered. Baillie's breathing hitched as she gazed back at him. I felt a pinch of jealousy swerve somewhere in my stomach, but I didn't really understand why.

"Hi. I'm . . .B-baillie." Her voice was unsteady as she squeaked out her name. Shane smirked and strolled over to her side of the table. His whispered a few things before walking back over to his table, cocky and successful. Now _that _created a bubble of air to boil in my veins. I hated how different he acted, especially around me. And though I'd never confess it, I hated how flirting he just acted and right in front of me!

"What was that about?" Alex grilled, glaring at the new girl. She shrugged and gathered her things in a rush, almost unwelcomely. Baillie was still blushing as she mumbled a goodbye pacing out the exit.

"Wow. She's been here for one day and he's already planning to screw her." Miley shook her head in mock disapproval and we continued with lunch. I stirred my straw, wondering why Shane didn't come after me the first day . . .

"So, the mall this Friday after school?" Alex suggested on our way to Chemistry. I nodded my mind still off since earlier. It was really beginning to irk me how easily Shane was on Baillie, but never bothered with me. Was it because I was friends with Miley and Alex? Or maybe I wasn't pretty enough. Ok that was an understatement. I _definitely _didn't fall into Shane's "Date Category".

* * *

"Mitchie!" Lex shouted suddenly as she shook my shoulder. I looked over to her quickly, seeing her wary face as her lips pursed. I nodded to affirm the attention she captured.

"You seem . . . out of it. You alright?" We stepped inside the chilly classroom, taking our seats in the back. Mr. Valdez was grading our quizzes from last Thursday as everyone chatted and joked around. I turned back to Alex, pushing a smile I didn't have.

"Yeah, I'm fine?" She raised her eyebrows skeptically but shrugged it off and we waited for our teacher to finish up. Mr. Valdez sat on his stool, glancing at each face slowly.

"Alright class, I'm sure you are informed of the lab partners assigning today right?" Everyone began to groan and whine as he rolled his eyes. Mr. Valdez whistled and the noises cut off. If I got stuck with Shane, God so help me-

"Ok I will read off your name and you will take your new seat. First, Stella and Justin. Alex and Oliver, Shane and Mitchie . . . ." His voice faded off into the background after he uttered those names. My throat pinched as I shot a frantic look at Alex. She shrugged sadly and slipped into her new seat.

Shane scowled and scooped up his books and bag. His feet noisily stomped to my desk and he slid into the seat. Shane threw his book bag down, causing a loud thump, and slammed his books onto my desk. Irritation once again sliced through my body and this time I couldn't hold back.

"You're pissed, we get the point!!" I yelled, tossing my hands in the air. It was frustrating Shane wanted nothing to do with me, but more painful than the annoyance. He rolled his eyes causing me to choke back more anger. I hated how easily he could bug me.

"Whatever. Now get to work." I stared at him, unbelieving. Shane fished out his cell phone and began to text quietly. I snatched it from his hand, flinging the item back into his bag. Shane's head snapped up to me with annoyance instantly saturating his face.

"What's your problem, little girl?!!" The words froze me, taking a strong blow through my heart. My jaw dropped and I covered expertly, changing into a furious expression.

"First, call me a little girl again and I will kick you so hard people from Guǎngzhōu will be complaining from your screams and second I. Will. Not. Do your work for you. So if you want to pass this class put that damn phone away." We glowered at each other for about 30 seconds before Shane sighed obnoxiously loud and opened his book.

* * *

_m'kay this chapter was just like a filler and uber short so I promise to have the next one up tonight which is WAY more eventful just like chapter 8, but I won't have 8 up until about Wednesday cause I have a Talent Show at school which I will be singing in with my 2 best friends and there's practice everyday after school until Friday. --I'm singing **Hold On!**-- Plus I have guitar lessons and dance class, so it's a BUSY week. 8) _

_Please let's have at least 3 reviews and thank you SO MUCH for all the awesome extra reviews I received! You guys are amazing and I love you so much! _

_Baille - Debby Ryan_

_Stella -- Chelsea Staub_

_Justin -- David Henrie_

_Oliver -- Mitchel Musso_

_FUTURE CHAPTERS :_

_Taylor Fast -- Taylor Swift_

_Troy Bolton -- Zac Efron_

_Chad Cooper -- Sterling Knight_

_Jacob White -- Taylor Launtner _

_THANK YOU! _


	7. Trapped

I flipped the channel on my plasma screen TV for what seemed like the billionth time that afternoon. Alex strummed her fingers along the couch, ultimately bored. She cleared her throat and I faced her, emotionlessly. It wasn't fair to make her suffer with me.

"Hey, there's this party . . . at Lillie's house tonight . . . " I raised my hand to silence her. A party definitely sounded like something her and Miley would do, and I wasn't going to keep her unentertained at my house.

"Go ahead and have fun with Miley. I'll be here enjoying the mindlessness that is television." I mumbled, smiling. Alex heavily sighed though I could tell she was thrilled I was letting her go. Internally I smirked.

"No I want you to come! Miley can't go and it will be a great opportunity to meet some new boys!" I rolled my eyes, taking a sip of coke. Even if the room was stuffed with hot guys, none of them would be checking me out.

"No way. A party is not my thing, Lex. You should know by now that I'm . . . socially awkward." She scoffed, waving her hand. I'd never been "good" with large groups of people, where I would usually trip or break something. I had a feeling Alex wasn't going to let me refuse though.

"Come on, it'll be fun!!" I stood up, pacing towards my bedroom as she lingered on my heels, up the stairs. Parties were they were people dancing and fun conversation WAS NOT me. End of story. I can't move my body without looking like some drunk mime to save my life.

"Why don't you just go with someone else?" I offered as Lex went through my clothes. If she was picking an outfit for me to wear tonight . . .

"Pssh. Like I have any other friends. Miley and I are classified as the "losers" of the school. It's an open party and I didn't wanna miss it. I'm not showing up alone in case Justin is there." My heart began to ripple off rhythm as my palms felt wet and clammy. Running into Shane was something my body couldn't take. I couldn't stand seeing that arrogant, hard face of his. At school was enough.

Alex groaned, catching my growing dislike for this party. She took out a bright red jacket, tossing it on my bed. "We'll avoid them, trust me." I breathed out in defeat and she squealed, squishing me with a hug. This was going to suck, majorly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Mitchie! It's going to be soooooo much fun!" I exhaled, full of annoyance and threw open my door.

"You're the best friend ever!" She cheered. I lightly pushed her out of my room. Ugh the things I do for my friends! Though I could settle this uneasy feeling in my stomach that something horrible would occur tonight.

"Ok, lemme get dressed." I closed the door and approached my closet. She had already set up a completed outfit, with jewelry and make-up, on my bed. I groaned loudly.

"See ya soon, Mitch!" Alex called, giggling and I listened as her soft footsteps faded and the door closed. I quickly showered, dried and curled my hair and put on some Eternity perfume, before I observed my clothes.

Alex had chosen that popping red jacket over a silver and black ruffled dress with black strappy heels. I sighed once again, and got dressed. I slid on a pearl necklace and black stud earrings. By the time my make-up was finished, I heard Alex's car horn from my driveway.

"Ooh, you look hot, Mitch." I blushed and rolled my eyes, hoping into the passenger seat. Alex was wearing a black long sleeve, simple shirt, dark skinny jeans, a pure soft, white scarf and black sandal wedges. Her hair was curled and pulled back, short. She grinned and squealed again, pressing her foot excitedly on the gas pedal.

"You're going to Lillie's party tonight, right?" Justin asked Shane, later than afternoon. He grinned, covering his abjection. He was sick of going to the same pointless parties almost every week, getting drunk, and paying the price for it.

"Yeah, of course man." Shane muttered and jumped into his black Corvette. Justin walked off, talking to his mother about the party at 9pm. Shane waited, his patience thinning, for his little brother. He slammed his fist to the horn and Nate ran outside.

"Took you long enough." He mumbled, turning up the music. Nate sighed and buckled his seatbelt. It was always like this with Shane. They only spoke when Shane was being rude and commanding him to do things. He just stayed quiet as usual, and guessed he would have to tag along to the dump party because of his older brother.

Shane parked his car and tossed the door open, plodding to the front door. He stepped inside, forgetting about Nate standardly. Nate went up to his room and slammed his door.

Ever since Jason was hospitalized, things grew even more difficult with the Gray family. With their mother working 2 jobs, the house was usually empty and the boys did as they desired. This included Shane, going out to reckless parties, unsupervised and coming back drunk as Nate drove them home.

When their father would stop by, ever so often, Shane would "pay the price" for his actions, which their mother was clueless about. Mr. Gray was always away at his job, but refused to pay for the bills that caused Denise to work so much. Without Jason around the house, Shane was left unprotected.

Shane took a long shower and took a few Advil for the pain of his bruises. Their father paid a visit just a few days ago, that made Shane so bitter at school to his lab partner. Nate hadn't lied to Mitchie, being abused wasn't the only reason Shane was hostile towards her. There was another reason only Shane knew about.

He changed into a long sleeve, green shirt under his leather jacket, regular dark jeans, and black vans. He brushed on some cologne and marched over to Nate's room, banging on the door.

"If you're not in my car in 60 seconds, I'm leaving you here." Shane called over his shoulder, and sauntered to his car. Nate ran outside and bounced into the car.

* * *

I looked around the room, from the sweaty bodies swaying on the dance floor, to the "cool" people laughing at the refreshment table. I sighed as Alex was texting Miley from our spot at the dining table. Lucky her, her parents didn't allow her to come here.

"I'm going to get something to drink." I pulled back my chair and stood up. I thought I saw some non alcoholic drinks somewhere. I felt a heavy tug on my arm.

"No! What if Justin shows up?! Don't leave me alone." I rolled my eyes and slumped back into my seat. Alex had explained how Justin and her used to date, but like Nate, as soon as they got to high school, he became popular and they drifted away.

I watched as the front door opened and two boys walked inside. My eyes widened shocked and thrilled. "NATE!" I yelled, racing to the front door. I tackled him, though he didn't topple like I would have. He chuckled as his brother rolled his eyes, and went off.

"I'm surprised to find you here." I shrugged, afraid to turn around.

"I was forced." Nate nodded, understanding. A blanket of awkward silence flowed through the atmosphere. I guess things had sorta changed with me and Nate.

"Soooo, are you still writing music?" I asked, glancing over to the back, sliding glass door. A bunch of tipsy, stupid boys were howling as Taylor Fast, the beautiful senior blonde, was making out with some guy.

"Um, yeah I am. I wrote a few songs, but have stopped recently." He stared out into the opposite direction. A small beep reached my ears and Nate looked up at me, to see if I heard it. I pretended to still be interested in the banter outside.

"I'll er, be right back." He stammered and tramped to the hallway. Alez was instantly at my side, as if present during the whole conversation. I wonder what was up with Nate?

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom. BRB." She uttered, skipping off to the hallway as well. I shrugged and headed over to the backyard. I nearly gagged seeing that boy, being Shane, sticking his tongue down Taylor's throat.

I had never seen a more repulsive sight.

* * *

Alex softly tip-toed to the bathroom, noticing the light was already on. The door was creaked open and she caught a glimpse of an injection needle and a head of curly, chocolate locks. She gasped quietly and dashed to find Mitchie.

*

"Mitchie!!!" Alex shouted, running towards me. I chucked the chemical beverage into the garbage and spun around. She panted for a second and yanked my arms.

"Mitchie, Nate . . . he's- he's." I lifted my eyebrow, patting her back. She looked faintly pale.

"You alright Lex?" She frantically shook her head. I folded my arms over my chest and waited.

"Let's just go." She muttered and we walked to the front door. The sound of a vase crashing had me whirl around. Shane wobbled about 7 feet away from me, and hit the ground.

* * *

_Sorry for not updating guys! I have to go to this play with my family tomorrow so no update but thanks again for all those awesome reviews! _

_Let's go for 4 this time!! =) _


	8. Baby Steps

**Disclaimer: ****If you owned Camp Rock, what idiot would be writing about it on fanfiction?**

* * *

I watched Shane stumble to the ground, his tipsy form flat along the cold, wooden floors. Have you ever had one of those moments when the world was spinning all around you, and the only thing you could hear was the sound of your pulse thumping louder than any other sound?

Everything around me was foggy, just a flashing blur. I could barely see Justin and his drunken friend obliviously laughing or Alex storming to the bathroom to find Nate. My eyes were focused on the clear image of Shane's limp body.

I didn't have time to breathe, or even check for the next beat of my heart. Without another thought, I was at his side, lifting his body up with a struggle. His body dangled along my side as I had my arms hoisting him up around his waist. Damn, I know Shane isn't this fat! I had to focus on my mission of keeping him safe instead of his steel hard abs poking against me.

I trudged to the door and carried Shane outside. The freezing air whipped at my face, cheeks icebound. I saw a black bench vacant under a giant oak tree. I sighed thankful, and hauled him over there. After a few attempts, Shane was sitting normally on the bench, his head lightly hanging to the side. I giggled at the funny moment. He stirred a bit and his eyes flapped open.

A scowl crashed on his lips when he saw me. The return of hatred twisted in his tired, hazel eyes. I rolled my eyes as he tried to stand up and wobbled clunking back down. "Ugh, my head!" He moaned and rested his face in his palms. I waited patiently just letting my eyes wander over the blinking of sparkly stars hanging over us. Shane groaned once more.

"My dad's going to kill me." He breathed as his fists lightly quaked. I placed my hand calmly on his shoulder. His head snapped to mine, his eyes wary and puzzled.

"Don't . . . . touch me." Shane tried to make it a command, yet it came out confused and unsure. It was easy to see that Shane put on his "jerk" attitude as a cover. I was so sure my Shane was still there, just hidden from everyone else. I wondered if he was afraid of being too nice, like something happened.

How right I was.

"Why did you help me?" Shane grilled. The detest and revulsion was dripping in his words. I sighed and played with my hands.

"You may be able to fool everyone else Shane, but I know who you really are." He laughed without a drop of humor. It seemed almost as forced as his attitude.

"You don't know anything about me anymore." I grinned at that. Anymore was the clear keyword. I chuckled and he just grimaced at me. We were at least having a conversation, so we were getting somewhere. I couldn't let his attitude or comments push me down. Honestly, where did all this optimism come from?

"Your right. So why don't you tell me what's going on in your life?" I asked as cheerfully as I could. Shane just scoffed, his hands curling into a tight grip. It was like he was trying to not punch me or something! I was still unsure of whether I should be afraid . . . or offended.

"You think after all this time you can just pop back into my life? It's not that easy, kid. You're a total stranger to me as I am to you. That little friendship we had is the past. It means nothing to me. Thanks for helping me or whatever." He stood up and stormed back into the party.

I caught of glimpse into his eyes before he disappeared. There was pain and something he cloaked expertly. I hurt him but I just didn't comprehend how. That was really bothering me. More than that dumb kid comment. I sighed again and snatched my phone out of my pocket. Hey, at least I got a conversation tonight. Baby steps right?

_I'm heading home now. R u coming?_

I let the precious memories of previous years clog my mind until Alex texted back. For some reason this e-mail the boys sent me when I first moved keep hovering in my brain.  
_  
Yeah, I'm coming out right now. Shane looks pissed, what did ya do?_

I laughed at her choice of words. The door opened and Alex walked towards me, a carefree smile painted on her face. Once again, the eyes were full of things people didn't show. Something happened inside and I was going to find out what and I knew it had something to do with Nate. And of course my little Shane problem definitely needed some attention.

_Baby steps,_ I reminded myself all the way back.

**

* * *

****I updated like I said I would so you should be proud of me! LOL Ok, this chapter is ridiculously short so you guys get another one for at least 4 reviews tonight . . or maybe three since its like REALLY short. Chapter 10 will possibly be out tomorrow. =D**

**Thank you to all you reviewer people and to the ones who wished me luck for the talent show! It was so much fun! **


	9. Bubble Brain Say What!

_I know you don't want to hear my apologies, but I am SUPER SORRY! I had this dumb school project due today, so I had to work on the thing all week, then all my teachers went loco and decided to make this National Quizzes and Test week so I basically have had ZERO breathing time. To top it all off, I've caught a cold =I Not a good week for me._

_Thank you A BILLION times for all your reviews. I try to not promise updates but I will try my hardest to post another chapter to this story while I'm on weekend break. _

* * *

I placed my math book inside my crammed green locker. With a school this big you would expect bigger lockers and smaller text books. As I closed it Miley skipped over to me, a giant smile coated on her face.

"OMG Mitchie, guess what!!!" I sighed and swung my bag over m shoulder. With Miley there was no way anyone could guess. Last week when she asked that, she announced she bought a pair of rainbow socks. Unpredictable.

"What?" I asked as we started walking down the busy hallway. I noticed a group of kids huddled around a table with light purple cloth covering it. Miley squealed and I winced. Way too loud for Monday morning.

"I signed up for the talent show! And you and Lex too!!" She crackled and waved Alex over. Mmm a talent show . . . ?

"That's cool Mi- WAIT you signed me up?! WHY?" I demanded facing her. She lightly flushed at my outburst. Justin looked over at us and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah it's not like Mitchie has any talent." Shane mumbled, passing by us. Alex hissed and stomped over to us in the middle of the hallway.

"Talent show? Count me out. But Mitchie I heard you singing in Chorus & Drama class, and you are amazing. You have to sing!" I groaned and continued walking.

"There's no way I'm going to stand up on that stage and-"

"I signed Shane up too. You can duet with him, which would give plenty of time with you too alone." I scoffed and opened the Chemistry room door. Oh goodie, this was the class I had with the devil.

"What makes you think I wanna spend any more time than usual with him?" I grilled and slumped into my seat. Miley sat next to Newt as Alex took hers next to Oliver, scowling.

"Because maybe you could spend time at his house and things could slowly go back with you too. Some "Friends Time" without his stupid followers that his has to act cool and shallow with." Alex said, ignoring her partner.

I sighed heavily as Joe slammed the door closed, the bell ringing minutes before he walked in. Mr. V snatched the tardy slip from his hand and threw it away.

Shane's feet clanked against the floor and he grimaced seeing me. I rolled my eyes and opened my text book, flipping to our homework assignment.

I noticed as Shane sat down there was a white bandage wrapped multiple times around his right hand. As his shirt lifted up slightly, there was also a purple bruise smeared across his arm.

"W-what happened to you?" I whispered in disbelief. He caught my gaze on his arm and folded it across his chest, hiding the damages. I looked up into his hazel eyes, teeming with panic.

"Um I . . . That's none of your business!" He stuttered out, partially yelling. I shook my head and continued to work on the new assignment.

"So I heard you signed up for the talent show?" I thought aloud, smirking. Joe's fists tightened around the test tube he was holding. A low snarl ripped through his chest.

"What."Shane hissed and I chuckled. His expression was livid. Miley's hand flew over her mouth from across the room. I peeked over at Alex. She sneered.

"Yeah, I signed up and happened to see your name there. What are you thinking about doing?" I tapped my pencil imperviously.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, Torres?!" He growled, glaring at me angrily. I smiled with innocence and gathered my things.

****Bell Rings****

"See ya at rehearsal!" I chirped cheerfully and rush to the hallway. As soon as the girls are with me, we all burst into laughter.

"Aw man I wish I had my camera. His face was priceless!" Miley exclaimed, in between her laughter. I giggled. This was going to go perfectly.

I rambled into the auditorium, my black acoustic in hand. Mrs. Craig, our music teacher, was seating in the front row of the couchy, blue pews, clapping along to the rhythm.

Alex's other good friend Caitlyn was dancing on the stage as Oliver was beat boxing. I smiled and sat alone in the corner of the stage.

My fingers swayed over the silver stings, absentmindedly. I didn't really have stage fright. Performing in front of people is what I grew up with. My father was a preacher back in Texas so I would sing solos every Sunday at church.

I loved to sing and write my old songs. I had notebooks swelled of depressing pieces about Shanee, sitting in a box underneath my bed. I refused to sing anything that I originally wrote though. It was just a little too personal.

"Okay class let's take our seats." I stood up and placed my guitar on one of the violet carpeted steps and glided down the aisle, to my seat next to Miley.

"Alright as you know, the talent show is in 2 weeks and as your music teacher I want to make sure you'll all do wonderful and of course have an amazing time. It isn't about winning, but enjoying your time with a talent you love." Shane and Justin fake gagged and started laughing.

"Do we have a problem Mr. Gray?" Joe stopped laughing and sighed. A sarcastic smile formed on his lips. Justin was still suppressing his laughter. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity and doodled into my notebook with half of my attention on the conversation.

"Not at all Dianna." Mrs. Craig frowned and placed her hands on her hips. She sighed.

"Please call me Mrs. Craig, Shane." She grumbled and began to set up the instruments and microphones on the stage. Miley giggled and I faced her.

"I can't wait to get up there and sing. Who knew Shane would actually show up?" Miley joked smiling. I laughed along.

"Yeah probably cause Justin is here. But what about Nate? Last time I checked, he was obsessed with music." Miley rolled her eyes sadly.

"Nate doesn't do anything anymore, Mitchie. He just shows up to school and acts like a robot. Wait no; a robot has more emotion than him." Miley mumbled sourly. I guess whatever happened over this past few years I would never understand.

"Alright so on this list I have some duets set up!" Mrs. Craig gushed, checking over her list. Oh no! Miley wouldn't dare . . . .

"How about Miss Torres and Mr. Gray give us a sample of what you're working with." I spun around to Miley, my eyes stretched with loathing.

"YOU DIDN'T?!!" She grinned softly. Shane stomped over to us, his expression once again twisted with boiling anger.

"STEWART!! I'm going to k-"

"Don't be shy." Mrs. Craig smiled reassuringly and dragged us onto the stage.

After my humiliation, Miley is going to regret the day she learned how to write my name down on paper.

* * *

_Thank you to those of you that still read my story. =) i'm not expecting a lot of reviews, so i will post no matter how little or a lot i get. _


	10. Kill Me Now

Monday was . . . disastrous. Shane and I sounded like dying cats. We both have great voices, I always knew he and his brothers had musical talent, but we sounded horrible together.

Denise had called my mother --they talk everyday regardless that Shane and I hate each other-- and tonight I'm coming over for dinner. Yay.

"He'll probably throw a fork at me!" I cried as my mother was getting dressed. She sighed, zipping up her light purple bubble dress.

"Oh stop complaining, Michelle. This is just a phase. Shane does not hate you. Denise said he's probably acting this way because he has a crush on you." I rolled me eyes.

"Yeah right! What are we, 5 years old?! Shane. Hates. Me. It's simple." My mother stepped into her closet, slipping on her pumps for tonight. Why did we have to dress so fancy?

"And it's simple. You're going tonight. Now get dressed and tell Dallas to hurry up in the shower." I groaned loudly and stormed of out my mother's bedroom.

Shane would probably poison my meatloaf or something. Why was it so hard to believe we despise each other? Well the plus side was, Jason was allowed to come home for a few weeks. At least I get to hang out with one normal Jonas boy.

I banged my fist against the white bathroom door. Dallas had been in there for an hour and 35 minutes already. The door creaked open, sending steam fanning my face.

"Yeah?" I heard the water turn off and Dallas step out of the shower. Thank God!

"Mom says to get out. Looks like my job is done." I muttered and strided to my room. After a brief shower, I changed into a pink T-shirt that read LOVE going down the left side in red letters, and hand 2 hands forming a heart, black skinny jeans, black covered platform boots, and a white and black striped beret.

I put on black eyeliner and I swiped clear gloss on my lips. I lightly brushed on some mascara and went to check on my sister.

"Ready yet, Dallas?" I heard her loud laughter bounce from her bedroom before the door lightly flew open. My older sister stepped out, wearing a red tunic top with a black snake belt, a cuffed hem denim mini skirt, black strappy wedges, and a bright red military hat.

Yeah my sister likes to play dress up. I rolled my eyes and snatched her hand, noticing the light grey eye shadow and sparkly pink lip gloss on her face.

"Who are you trying to impress?" She snorted, a dainty pink coloring her face. Back when Dallas was a softmore she had a HUGE crush on Jason. He was always interested in someone else, as she was his best friend. Now, I knew he was dating Danielle, another close friend I use to have, and I was ecstatic when I received the news they were together. Dallas? Not so much.

"Pssh, why would I have to look nice to impress someone?" I rolled my eyes --again-- and headed to my mom's car, impatiently.

"Shot gun!" Dallas shouted and raced to the passenger's door. I sometimes get the feeling my mother mixed up our births or something.

"Okay girls let's go." My mom walked out of the house, finally, and with my little sister Madison.

To the Devil's Mansion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denise opened the door, cheerful as ever and invited us in. I saw Frankie in the kitchen making cookies with Jason.

"Great to see you again, ladies. Oh my Dallas aren't you beautiful!" Denise smothered my sister in a hug and went to the family room with my mom.

"Mitchie, Dallas!!" Jason came to the front door, grinning. I hugged him happily and "reintroduced" him to Dallas.

"So?" Jason sighed and we followed him upstairs. Everything was more or less the same from years ago, all the boys' old pictures, me in numerous amounts of them scattered across the buttery yellow walls. It seemed like every tile on floor had a memory buried in it.

I noticed on the wall there was a photo from when I was 10 of Shane and me in our Halloween costumes. I was Tinker Bell and he was Darth Vader, perfect match.

Jason stopped us by the bedroom door at the very end of the long hallway, with deep brick red colored walls. John Mayer's _Dreaming with A Broken Heart_ was blasting from behind to door.

Jason pounded until a low click was heard and Shane's head popped out. Seeing us, he glowered and shut the music off, stepping outside.

"What?" He demanded uninterested. I noticed he was wearing a simple Iron Maiden T-shirt, dark wash jeans, and black vans. His hair was messy, and unbrushed yet still managed to look good.

"If you're done wasting away life, come downstairs. We have company and I really could care less if you want to see them or not." Jason spun on his heel and walked towards the other end of the hallway.

I trailed behind, feeling eyes burning into my back. I'm guessing this was Nate's room. I heard _Superstition_ by Stevie Wonder playing as background music from the bedroom. It was interesting to see how different the brothers were from each other. Kevin's hand barely hit the door before it opened.

Nate was clearly better groomed with a black button down shirt, regular skinny jeans, white thin tie, the aroma of Abercrombie cologne hanging in the air, and black dress shoes.

He stuck his hands in his pockets and remained silent as we scrambled downstairs. As we approached the living room, I saw Shane lying on the couch, loudly munching on potato chips as our parents were preparing diner. We all sat down silent as the awkwardness sliced the atmosphere.

"So yeah Shane is failing most of his subjects." Denise mumbled her voice coated with disappointment. Shane rolled his eyes and stuck a handful of chips into his mouth. Dallas tried to not gag.

"Well Mitchie is great in school maybe she could help?" My head snapped back, glaring at my mother in astonishment. What part of Shane and I hate each other couldn't she comprehend? Denise grinned thankfully.

"That'd be perfect, Shane could use a tutor!" Shane leaped up, chips dangling out of his mouth. His face was cold and hard, but to me disgusting. We glowered at our moms. Spending _more_ time with Shane? Kill me now.

"Ok let's have dinner." Mrs. Jonas announced and we all scampered to the big, dark wooden dining table. Shane bumped my shoulder as he walked by. I sighed and sat down next to Jason and Dallas. Shane smirked at sat across from me.

After we prayed, Denise served the mash potatoes and chicken, steaming in the center of the table. Shane glanced at his father, his expression almost timid and anxious. I ignored it and listened quietly to the conversation.

"OW!" I yelled, my teeth clenching as I grimaced at Joe. He smiled innocently and continued to eat. I can't believe he kicked me. Well, yes I can. I rolled my eyes and stabbed my chicken, pretending it was his face.

"So I heard Shane and Mitchie are going to sing together for the talent show?" Jason smiled proudly. I nodded and Shane snorted, disagreeing completely. I knew he didn't want to sing with me, but what choice did we have?

"First studying and now singing, ugh and I thought I was sick of you before." Shane shot back, snickering under his breath. I inhaled slowly, ignoring the jab to my heart. Shane was still like my brother underneath, I know he was the same.

"Shane." Denise warned, locking eyes with her son. He sighed. Jason attempted to lighten the mood again. Yep, good luck in this misery.

"Well what song are you planning on singing?" I shrugged, twirling a lock of hair absentmindedly. I looked up to see Shane staring at me, his lips pursed and an unreadable expression in his eyes. I quickly turned back to Jason.

"Um we haven't really worked on anything yet." I stated, glancing across from me again. A white curled up napkin flew from Joe's hand, bopping the center of my forehead. I scowled and took an ice cube, flinging it at Shane.

"Michelle!"

"Shane!" Our parents screamed. Shane piled mashed potatoes onto his spoon and released them, smashing into Nate's shirt. He frowned and threw his chicken at Shane, nailing him in the eye. Shane laughed and took some chicken, smacking onto my cheek.

This was dinner at the Gray residence, just like when we were kids.

* * *

_I updated like I said I would =P I'm a good girl! Anyway . . . eh I didn't really like this chapter. Pretty boring and pointless. I got like a **huge **twist to this story and it's gonna be awesome, so I can't wait. It will begin in chapter 12 from what I've written and I think you'll all really like it. =) _

_Reviews inspire me so get to it! lol At least 4 this time. _


	11. Songwriting Frenemies

* * *

**E L E V E N **

* * *

I slid on my favorite soft, black button shirt over my jean skirt. Tonight was the official rehearsal before the talent show tomorrow and Miley insisted I wear something other than jeans. But she said nothing about shoes so I put on my black converse and quickly brushed my hair. The nerves were staring to pile up inside of me, ready to explode with a scream. What if I forgot the lyrics? Or what if I trip onstage? Or what if Shane doesn't show up at all?! I inhaled dizzily and rushed downstairs.

Maybe if I got tonight over with, the worse of tomorrow would pass faster.

* * *

"Aw Mitch, you look great!" Alex smiled as we strolled down the hallway. I grinned back sheepishly. Attention was always something I preferred Shane to have. He used to make sure I never felt embarrassed or insecure. I inwardly groaned and lifted the rubber band on my wrist and released it with a loud smacking sound. Whenever my thoughts traveled to old memories I agreed to slap myself with a rubber band.

"Nervous?" Miley nudged me. I bit my lip and nodded sharply. They laughed and opened the doubled doors. Isn't it awesome that Shane and I get to practice alone for 2 hours in the auditorium?

"Well suck it up, girl! Good luck." Alex giggled and shut the door. I sighed annoyed and sauntered to the stage where Shane was lying on his stomach, scribbling furiously into a red notebook. I quietly slipped behind him and peeked over his shoulder.

_Looking at your picture from when we first met_

_You gave me a smile that I could never forget_

_And nothing I could do could protect me from you that night_

_Wrapped around your finger, always on my mind_

_The days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night_

_Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me_

_I just want you to know that I've been fighting to let you go_

_Some days I make it through and then there's nights that never end_

_I wish that I could believe that there's a day you'll come back to me_

_But still I have to say I would do it all again_

_Just want you to know_

"Woah." I breathed. Shane tensed and my hand flew over my mouth. Great going Mitchie! He whirled around to face me with inflamed cheeks. Wow, I never noticed that Shane looks . . . gorgeous especially blushing.

"What the hell!" He growled. I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so embarrassed it was really funny. By his flushed cheeks and panic swishing in his eyes, I could tell it was something I wasn't suppose to read.

"That was really good! Are we gonna sing that song?" Shane rolled his eyes and slammed the notebook closed, sealing all his emotional songs away from me. It was so tempting to just snatch the book away and read about all the things I had missed. I sighed and snapped the band against my wrist again.

"No. Now let's write something else." He mumbled and slumped down.

My eyes puckered in confusion. "What happened to the song we already wrote?" Shane sighed and dug out a crumbled piece of paper from the back pocket of his adorable jeans. I mean just jeans.

"It's just not what I want to sing. So. . um please? I mean." Shane paused to clear his throat and stood up towering over me. Oh yeah that's really terrifying. "We're doing a different song, kid." I rolled my eyes and took out my songbook. I decided to bring the clean one instead of the book with misery written from cover to cover.

I settled myself next to Shane and could feel the awkwardness floating through the air. Miley was definitely going to pay for this. "So what type of song do you wanna write?" I asked tapping my pencil up and down. I was in the mood for an emotional break-up song.

"Uh, how about a tragical song. Like 2 people have to leave each other, with so many things left unsaid." I glanced up at Shane to see the trouble in his eyes.

Me leaving cut him deeper than I'd known. I think I finally understood the anger. He was mad at me for moving but not for the obvious reason. "Y-you got hurt when I was gone didn't you?" I whispered. Shane's eyes widened with panic. He tried to keep composure, but I was spot on.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." He murmured and turned away from me. I felt the sympathy washing over me.

"What Shane? What happened when I left? Don't lie to me. I know you better than that." Shane whipped back to me with tears clouding his eyes.

"How many times do I have to say YOU DON'T KNOW ME ANY MORE! I'm different Mitchie!! I'm not the stupid little kid anymore!" I stood up glaring into his face.

"That stupid little kid was my best friend!" Shane laughed humorlessly and smirked at me. No, this wasn't my Shane at all.

"Guess what Mitchie? He doesn't exist anymore!" Joe swerved on his heel and sprinted towards the exit. Ugh, why couldn't we just be friends again? I know he's in pain but he shouldn't push me away when I can be there for him now.

His hand gripped the handle, yanking it with increasing effort. I jogged to his side and tried to open the door as well. "Oh this is wonderful, we're stuck it here!!" Shane shouted to the ceiling, flinging his hands up melodramatically. I groaned in frustration and marched back to the stage. Shane raised his foot and started slamming it into the door. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not going to open, smarty!" Shane grinded his teeth together and stomped over too. I smirked as he sat down reluctantly.

"Let's just write the damn song."

I sighed and started brainstorming some words together. After a few attempts I gave up and flung my pencil. Shane lifted my book up and read it over, his lips curling up lightly. He picked up my pencil and began to scribble. "Here." I took the book back and smiled after reading it as well. It was beautiful.

"Sing it with me?" He glanced over for my reply and I smiled.

_I didn't wanna say, I'm sorry, for breaking us apart.  
I didn't wanna say, it was my fault, even though I knew it was.  
I didn't wanna call, you back, 'cuz I knew that I was wrong.  
Yeah I knew, I was wrong._

_One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line._

_Listen baby.  
Never would've said forever, if I knew we'd end so fast.  
Why did you say, "I love you", if you knew that it wouldn't last?  
Baby I just can't hear what you're saying.  
The line is breaking up.  
Or is that, just us?  
Or is that just us?!_

_One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line._

_Try to call again and get in your mailbox.  
Like a letter left unread.  
Apologies are often open ended,  
but this one's better left unsaid._

_One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.  
We'll leave it on the line.  
(Yeah, oh yeah)  
We'll leave it on the line tonight_

I checked my watch, 9:47pm. We had sat in here for over 3 hours and I was freakin starving. Shane was mostly quiet and the awkwardness droned on. "This is ridiculous! They were supposed to come in already." I yelled and picked at my black nail polish. Shane just hummed quietly to himself.

"You know, I thought it'd be nice spending some time with you. But all you do is whine. Maybe I should have brought ear plugs instead of a notebook." I scowled and slapped him across his head. Shane laughed and I softly giggled. At least this was better than fighting. I guess if we have to stay here until morning, than I'm glad it was with Shane.

Of course, I'd never say that out loud.

* * *


	12. Bet On It

_8 reviews really?! God I swear I'm gonna try my hardest to get you guys another episode tonight or tomorrow ASAP! Thank you so much! =) Here's our little "twist" sorry if it isn't as good as you think, I just wanted to add some more drama. I promise the next chapter will have some more Nate/Alex or Nate/Miley depending on what you guys want. _

**_Disclaimer : Own nada but the words on this paper well technically this computer screen. _**

**

* * *

**

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Alex plodded through the mist of bodies in the crammed school hallway. The faint memory of Lilly's party had been buzzing through her thoughts ever since she saw that needle. She wouldn't dare tell Miley so Alex decided to solve things on her own.

The view of Nate leaning against his locker warped in conversation with Stella bumped to Alex eyes. The flirtatious, blonde giggled and Alex felt the pitiful envy pinch her stomach. Alex convinced herself that old crush was long gone, but sometimes jealousy of the beautiful –slutty—girls at the school cut her. Nate certainly didn't seem to mind the attention unlike his brother who was milking it as the Silver Palm High School's player.

Alex marched over not caring about Stella. "Nate we need to talk. Now." Stella huffed and stalked off in her painful looking pink heels granting Alex all of Nate's attention. He continued to act like his normal uncaring self and dug through his flawlessly neat locker.

"Look Nate, I know you and I aren't exactly best friends like we use to be, but I still care about you." Alex confessed watching as Nate typically buried his emotions and finished shoving things into his book bag.

"Is there a reason why were doing this? You know, talking?" Nate slammed his locker shut seeing Shane and Justin approaching from down the hall. His heart thumped a bit quicker when seeing Mitchie and Miley laughing from the opposite direction.

"I'm just worried about you!" Alex blushed at her sudden outburst. She warned herself to gather enough patience before approaching Nate about this situation but it honestly wasn't enough with dealing with the Gray boys.

Shane squinted his eyes in confusion seeing Alex and his brother talking. What was she bothering him about now? Justin noticed as well. "Why is that loser talking with Nate?" Shane was a bit shocked Justin actually referred to Alex as a loser seeing as she was his ex-girlfriend before they even got to high school and got tangled up in the "popular thing".

"I . . . don't know." Shane's thoughts fluttered off when he saw Mitchie walking over to them as well and smiling her dumb bright smile at Nate. He didn't really understand this painful bubble he felt inside him when she chatted or smiled at other guys. It frustrated him and only made him yell at her more than he intended.

Justin and Shane finally scurried over to Nate, Shane crossing his arms over his chest with his usual scowl. "And why are you bothering my brother?" He narrowed his eyes at 2 of the 3 girls before him, unable to look into the beautiful chocolate eyes of one of them evenly.

Mitchie scoffed grimacing as well. "That's strange Alex. I thought we were talking to _Nate_." She quipped scrunching her eyes in his direction as well. She didn't notice his hesitation to smile at how hot he thought that was that she stood up to him.

Justin eyed Shane expecting him to reply with a snarky comment that would shut them up but was confused when Shane stayed silent. Nate however wasn't as quiet. "Too bad Nate doesn't give a crap about what you want to say." He glowered at Alex before slinging his bag across his shoulder and taking off.

* * *

**~~Lunch Time~~**

Shane scooped up his sandy colored lunch tray recruiting to his standard table in the center of the large cafeteria known as the "popular table". His eyes spilled over to the table just a few feet away seeing the "losers" table consisting of Mitchie, Alex, Miley, Chad, Harper, and more various names he never bothered to learn.

His eyes held onto Mitchie picking at her banana and peanut butter sandwich a bit longer than they should have. She breezily laughed with her best friends and Shane was suddenly longing to sit there today instead of with his jerky, 'womanizer' friends.

When he was sure Mitchie wasn't looking he pause to wink at Taylor –his girlfriend of the month—at her popular girl's table next to Stella and Tawni. He just referred to them as the 3 bimbo blondes and carried on to his seat next to Justin. "Hey guys."

Justin nodded and swallowed the bite of his cheeseburger before facing Shane. "So what was up with those chicks bugging Nate today?" Shane resisting the urge to punch Justin square in the nose referring to Mitchie and her friends and just "those chicks" especially when they use to be his and Justin's best friends.

Their other friends Oliver, Jake, and Jacob turned him expectedly as well. "I don't know probably begging to be there date for the dance even for just 2 minutes." The boys cracked up though Shane was itching to know what was the true reason as he felt concerned for his little brother. He knew Alex wouldn't acknowledge Nate if it wasn't for a reason.

"One of them was pretty hot though. That new girl—"

"Mitchie." Shane hissed not coming out as nonchalantly as he intended. Jake nodded but Jacob turned to him with confused eyes. Shane prayed he wouldn't start asking about her. He knew he would probably get all tongue tied talking about the mystery of Michelle Torres.

"So you know her?" Jacob questioned spreading some ketchup over his golden fries. Justin threw him a secret knowing look. Justin was truly his only best friend that knew about their abusive father, Jason sickness, and the whole back story of Mitchie. He knew the truth.

Shane shrugged slurping some of his Coke. "Well yeah she's an old friend from when we were like in grade school." Justin smirked clearing amused at how his friend was squirming. Jake ignorantly smirked.

"Oh so you think you could get me her number?" He hinted wiggling his eyebrows as the other guys laughed. Shane thwarted a scowl.

"No!" Justin laughed just a little bit harder but the other guys weren't dropping it so easily. Oliver suddenly sat forward and Shane felt the nerves attacking his stomach already knowing where this was headed.

"So are you gonna add her to your little "screw list"?" Justin practically choked on his soda with laughter as Jake and Jacob huddled forward as well. Shane glared at his fork.

"Nah she isn't hot enough." The other guys scoffed turning around to stare as Mitchie playfully flirted with Chad Cooper as Miley and Alex watched giggling. Shane felt the jealousy burn back up again. Damn who was he kidding?

"Pssh yeah right! I bet you couldn't get that body into bed with you!" Jake smirked and Shane felt his old competitive and predatory ways snap him out of his "Mitchie fantasies". Shane could never refuse a bet.

"Oh I can _so _get Mitchie to sleep with me!" Oliver smirked as well and Justin shot him confused looks when they weren't paying attention. Shane was just as surprised as to what he just said but he couldn't back down now!

"All right then here's the bet. You have 1 month to get Mitchie to sleep with you _or _you have to sleep with Chad over there!" Shane's eyes flew open wide, unable to even gulp as he wanted to and all the boys howled with laughter around the table.

He hastily regained composure and swallowed. "Fine, it's a deal!" Shane stretched his hand across the table to shake with Oliver and Jake though he had no idea what the hell he just got himself in to.

* * *

_Hope you all enjoyed that and sorry for making Nate such a jerk, he's kinda like moody in this story, sometimes being nice then being a jerk again, and Shane will become hot and cold in later chapters as well. _

_Let's go for 5 reviews! =D _


	13. Testing The Waters

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Miley climbed out of her car, plodding to the front door will her heart on her sleeve. After the way Nate acted in the hall way, she couldn't take not speaking with him anymore. She knew he was in pain, and immediately checked up on Jason in the hospital, who had been getting worse and worse by the day. She rang the bell, biting her lip and waiting until it cracked open.

Mr. Gray raised a brow in surprise. "Miley? Haven't seen you around in a while." He stepped back allowing her to walk inside and shut the door. Miley slid her hands into her jean pockets a bit awkwardly. She was hoping to speak to Mrs. Gray, but knew she was caught up in the hospital.

"Um hello, Mr. Gray, nice to see you. Is Nate around?"

"In the bathroom at the moment, but you can wait for him in his room." Mr. Gray answered before ambling back to the den. Miley jogged up the stairs, glancing at Shane's closed bedroom door with sorrowful eyes hearing the heavy metal music gust through the walls before roving into Nate's room.

Tears hit her eyes at all the memories they shared in the past 5 years together, her and Alex at the Gray home. Sometimes Shane was sweet just like Jason, but he never fully opened up to anyone except his brothers, who he barely spoke to anymore. And slowly he continued to bottle things up inside creating the cold-hearted jerk he is today. Miley knew about Shane's first real girlfriend Mandy but didn't understand the whole story. All her and Alex knew was after they broke up, Shane ultimately fell apart.

Miley ran her fingers over Nate's wooden vanity with her mind far off and didn't see Nate standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" He hissed and startled her, making Miley jump. She hastily backed away from the vanity but regained her courage.

"Your dad let me in." Nate stayed silent and strolled in, closing the door quietly behind him. He slid off his sneakers and flung his book bag on the ground as Miley just watched.

"You didn't answer my question." Miley sighed nervously playing with the bracelets on her wrist and hated how frightened Nate made her. She wasn't afraid that he would punch her or anything, but that he would suddenly vanish and she wouldn't get the chance to talk to him like she wanted. He made her so jumpy and wary.

"I thought I'd come by to check on you. Nate, you seemed really _confused _yesterday when Alex, Mitch, and I tried talking to you. Come on, what's going on?" Miley softened her tight expression as he blankly glared at his black socks. Leave it to Miley to see right through him when he tried coming off strong and angry, fooling the other girls and his friends, but she saw he was confused.

"Nothing." He whispered his voice suddenly rough and he calmed the tears pooling in his eyes. Miley wasn't sure what to do so she stayed motionless and Nate relaxed. He sighed. "I'm fine."

Nate walked over, plopping down on his bed and sealed himself in a position, hugging his knees into his chest and resting his head against the wall. Miley hesitantly followed him, sitting on the bed as well and took another glimpse at the instruments cluttered in the corner. "You never play songs for us anymore." Miley whispered thinking of the afternoons her, Nate, Alex, Shane, and Jason would spend hanging in the garage as the boys would play a couple of songs. Secretly, every single one of them missed those nights.

"Times have changed Miley." Nate shook his head but Miley just scooted closer, placing a hand on his chest, yet didn't feel when his heart skipped a beat. He exhaled roughly.

"That doesn't mean the future can't be bright. . ." Miley let her lips faintly graze over his, in a light kiss and wasn't expecting anything but Nate lunched forward, holding her down against the bed on her back and deepened the kiss.

Miley froze when the smell of drugs hit her nose and she shoved him away in disgust at what he was doing to himself. "You're high."

Nate stayed silent and Miley shook her head, leaping off the bed, in complete astonishment. "I thought I knew you." She threw open the door and left him alone.

**

* * *

**

***Monday Morning* **

**~On Drive to School~**

"You guys kissed?!" Mitchie shrieked unable to push away her giggles. Alex forced a smile though it stung a little. She always dreamed her and Nate could be something special, though everyone knew he'd always been infatuated with Miley.

Miley blushed glaring at the passing houses though the window. "Yes for a few seconds. Ugh until the scent of that garbage came from his mouth!" She scowled in utter disgust but Mitchie turned to her, puzzled.

"His breath smelled like cocaine guys!" Both girls gasped and were silent as Alex pulled into the school parking lot with trembling hands. Mitchie watched as Shane's black car parked just a few feet away and he climbed out, slamming the door harshly and storming inside the main building. Nate was nowhere in sight.

"Looks like Nate's staying home today." Mitchie whispered sadly getting out of the car and following her best friends to the front doors as well, of all them uncharacteristically silent.

Shane stormed through the halls, taking out his emotions through anger. He was horribly concerned about Nate, who wanted nothing to do with him, and Jason's latest results just made him want to pay his dad to run him over using his car. He sorely inhaled leaning against his locker and saw Mitchie all alone sitting on a bench.

The bet swept through his mind and he decided to have some fun with his prey before he got what he wanted. Shane quickly grabbed all his supplies from his locker, shoving it into his bag and chucking the bag a few feet away before striding over to Mitchie.

She was busy looking over Friday's Calculus homework that she didn't notice him sit down, leaning over her shoulder so his breath was scorching over her neck. His eyes ranked her black and white polka dot long sleeve shirt, black sandal wedges, and smirking at her forest green _short _shorts exposing her silky, white legs.

He discretely licked his lips, imagining all of body unclothed and slid his hand over her lap, smirking. Mitchie abruptly whipped her head up, gasping when she saw Shane but they calmed herself. "Um hi Shane." He nodded with his eyes clouded over, unreadable to her. Though she would never admit it that looked in his eyes was scary and alluring at the same time.

Shane's friends watched from the sidelines snickering as other girls were enviously whispering and gossiping, except for Justin who was watching with disapproving eyes and Alex and Miley gawking in shock and disgust.

"Is there a reason why you're here seating next to me, talking, and especially _touching _me?" Mitchie looked down at his warm hand that was lying on her thigh. Shane's smirk grew wider and he began to use his hot fingertips to stroke her thigh, steady and slow.

Mitchie's eyes flew open and she tried to cover her shiver, stuffing her books away to distract herself. Shane paused for a moment, lifting a brow and still smirking. She bit down hard on her lip. "W-what are doing are you doing Shane?!" Her voice was panicked but soft, ruffled by fear.

The bell screeched but no one dared to move. Shane leaned forward, Mitchie's breath trapped in her throat and he breathed against her ear. "You know you liked it." He stood up, stopping to gather his things and trailed off victoriously.

Alex and Miley were fuming as they stomped over to Mitchie. "OMG what did he do to you?! If he touched you I swear—"

"Mitch, are you ok?" Miley cooed rubbing the poor girl's back. Mitchie shook her head, pulling away from the state he put her in and stood up collecting her stuff as well.

"I'm fine I guess." She shrugged and the girls carried on to class, but the game wasn't over, it had just begun.

* * *

**Ok you guys are totally alowwed to kill me! I'm so sorry for not updating for like a MONTH! But you can blame my school and forgetful brain. Funny story -- I promise you'll laugh! or be mad lol -- I already wrote this chapter like 4 weeks ago and just forgot to post it - I'm so sorry guys! Finals were brutal for me last week, but now that I'm on summer break you can expect updates and maybe even more chapters for _Cold As Fire _cause I've got TONS of ideas! **

**Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and those of who that actually checked on my story and read this pathetic, short chapter, but at least it's not really a filler. I hate writing pointless fillers, just to let you know. ALSO, For any Avatar: The Last Airbender fans, I just started my own Zutara, Taang, Sukka story called Hands & Knees so if you're into them please check it out. I'm a HUGE Avatar fanatic, just another free fact about me. =)**

**Thank you so much, I'm working on the next chapter right now. **


	14. Game Off Game On

_

* * *

_

**F O U R T E E N **

* * *

_You know you liked it_

His words swarmed my thoughts throughout the day. The burning, but painless sensation of having his warm skin against mine never left me. I would never tell a soul, but thinking about what happened that morning brought chills to my every time, I shrugged it off and ignored the tingly feeling. Shane was just trying to mess with my head, but I wouldn't let him touch my heart.

With a somewhat forced grin, I opened the doors of my classroom, welcoming the chilly air and strode to my seat doing a double take when I saw Shane seating in his seat _before _the bell rang. I dropped my books on the desk noisily and took my seat with accusing eyes narrowed in his direction. "You do know you're early right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah I know, thanks Mitch."

Considering his strange kindness, I ignored the nickname and dug out my notebook, going over my homework as Mr. V strolled to the front of the room. He jumped in to his lecture, but I wasn't even listening. Shane was smirking, his fingers brushing over the material of my shorts, as he leaned against his other hand, propped on the desk. My cheeks flushed.

I tried to ignore him, until he slithered his fingertips down beginning to stroke my thighs like before. I wasn't stupid; I know what he was doing. He was _not _getting in my pants, I was positive about that. I let him have his fun with my skin, smiling when he let out a frustrated groan and slumped back against his seat. I glanced at him seeing him _pouting_. Aww poor Shane's ego.

"What's wrong?" I questioned innocently and leaned back as well, connecting our eyes.

Shane rolled his eyes, turning his gaze into a glare. "Don't play stupid with me, babe."

I snorted. "Don't call me _babe, _'k? What got you so pissed all of a sudden?"

"Why the hell aren't you moaning like all the other chicks?" Shane glared into my eyes as if trying to decode some message he couldn't understand. I hated the way he was studying me, but smirked.

"I'm not 'all the other chicks' Shane, I'm Mitchie."

The bell rang, and I instantly gathered my things, standing up and stalking out of the classroom. Whatever Shane's motives were, I couldn't comprehend but who could understand the wonders of Shane Gray's brain?

**

* * *

**

**--Lunchtime—**

I was following the girls to our table when two, familiarly warm hands tugged on my hips and I rolled my eyes. Shane, with his hands still on my body, popped up with that smirk I'd seen too much of that day.

"How about you sit with me, today?" His voice was low, attempting to be seductive. I pushed back my laughter and slightly smiled at the light in his eyes. I'd only seen that light twice since I got here, one of those times in the auditorium when we were joking around after spending hours together and I witnessed a little peak of the real Shane Gray. I couldn't refuse another opportunity with _my _old Shane.

"Fine, lead the way."

He grinned, snaking one arm around my waist and steering us towards an empty table with a confident smirk. The whole cafeteria was watching us, the "dangerous guys" snickering and cheering Shane on, some girls basically crying while others whispered about me, and my friends were watching in horror.

I flopped down in my seat, pouring my Coke into a plastic cup. Shane slid into the spot in front of me, just watching everything I did for a few silent minutes. It was almost as if he was fascinated watching me. "So, what's the reason for all of this?" I quirked a brow, already discovering my answer but wanted more information. Shane suddenly wanted sex with me, a virgin, why?

"What will you take to get you to sleep with me?" Shane asked simply, pushing away his untouched tray of food. I chewed my pizza calmly which seemed to worry him a little bit.

"Well you certainly don't beat around the bush." I murmured crossing my arms after pushing away my empty tray as well. He gave that dumb smirk.

"Not with things I want."

"Was that a sly way of saying you want me, Shane?"

Instead of glowering at each other, we were _smiling_. I know its crazy right? But it wasn't lovey dovey smiling or anything bizarre like that, just smiling in amusement.

"Yes Mitchie, I _do _want you." He purred and I finally released my laughter getting tons of looks. It was certainly a twist of events for everyone.

"Please Shane, save your breath. You've got alternative motives, but until I figure them out, I'll let you play your game."

His smile dripped. "What 'motives' could I have besides an amazing night we'll never forget?"

"I'm _not _stupid, Shane. Why would a guy that can get any girl in this room on their knees in two seconds, want a night with a virgin like me?"

He shrugged, his smirk back on. "I wanna be your first."

"Whatever. Like I said, I'll believe that crap for now, but I'm not going along with this, so you can just stop now."

"Please, you refusing makes this chase so much more fun and of course, it makes me want you more _badly_ than I already do." Shane whispered inching closer to me across the table. I felt like he was going to pounce, but it didn't scare me.

I could feel his sultry breath touching my mouth. "And I thought you couldn't get any hornier."

"Keep teasing me, and you'll see how horny I'll get."

I rolled my eyes, pushing my chair back and allowed the legs to squeak against the floor as I took my tray to the trash. I felt Miley's, Alex's, and Nate's stare on me as I did so. How could it startle me when I turned around and Shane was right on my heels?

"Well I had a great lunch, Miss Torres. I would love to do this again sometime." Shane smiled bowing playfully. I didn't let myself laugh even when he was being rarely funny.

"Sure horndog, we can definitely do this again." I joked and the bell for our next class thundered out. Shane smirked leaning closer against my ear where his lips brushed my skin. I didn't let myself shiver.

"Mmm, I like that nickname, bye Torres." As soon as I opened my eyes (I didn't even notice I closed them) Shane was by the door. His foot caught on some girl's purse, causing him to nearly trip, stumbling out the door and I released laughter.

_That _was the Shane I knew.

**

* * *

**

**--No one's P. O. V—**

Alex and Miley walked through the cluttered hallway in silence, tangled in their thoughts. Miley's hand traveled to her lips, touching them still shocked from what actually happened. She didn't want to believe it, but she was falling for Nate again. And that scared her.

Alex on the other hand couldn't get the day's cafeteria events removed from her mind. Why was Shane suddenly all over Mitchie? And _why _was Mitchie allowing it?! She didn't want to see her best friend get hurt and knew Shane Gray was nothing but a heartbreak waiting to happen. She's seen it all time. She _felt _it_. _

"Miles," Alex turned to the blank brunette beside her with concern and jealousy she didn't know was there, pricking her features. "What do you think is going on with Mitchie and Shane?"

The other 15-year-old bit her lip, shrugging off her own problems momentarily. "Shane just being an ass, wanting a booty call, and vulnerable Mitchie being the first thing he turns to. Don't worry, Mitch is way smarter than that. He won't hurt her."

Alex nodded but couldn't fully believe it. Just then Mitchie rounded the corner where the two girls were chatting by the lockers, grinning. "Hey guys!" She chirped and emptied her book bag.

"_Someone _looks happy." Miley giggled.

The bubbly red-haired girl shrugged making Alex frown. "So what did Shane want? He seemed certainly interested in you today."

Mitchie scoffed with a short laugh. "Interested? You make me sound like a new food choice in the cafeteria! It was nothing, really." She nodded reassuringly and closed her locker, swinging her red bag across her shoulder.

The girls walked out of the school, different things buzzing through their minds.

**

* * *

**

**-Mitchie's P. O. V-**

"Bye guys!" I called over my shoulder to Alex and Miley as they dropped me off and strolled into my house, heading to my room instantly. I clicked open the door, chucking my things onto the wooden floor and falling with a sigh on my bed. I barely got two seconds to breathe when my phone vibrated.

'_Unavailable ID' calling_

Frowning, I pressed talk and apprehensively raised the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Torres." Shane's smooth, low voice greeted me. My frown crashed to a confused and annoyed scowl.

"How did you get my number, Shane?"

"Calm down, Mitch you make me sound like a stalker! Hooking up with the secretary's daughter has its benefits."

"Ok ew . . . what do you want?"

"Is it a crime to want to talk to you?"

"I'm not gonna sleep with you, Gray so just give it up."

"You'll come around. Anyway, Justin's having this killer party Friday, you up for being my date?"

I scoffed, rolling on to my stomach. "I'll go, but _not _as Shane's date."

"Ok, if you wanna go as Shane's girlfriend, I'm totally cool with that."

"Fine, I'll be your 'date' for that night, but we're not hooking up!"

"Sweet, but I gotta go, make sure you pick out a nice little dress that's easy to get off for me, ok? Bye Mitch."

"Shane!" I shrieked to the dial tone and slammed my cell phone shut.

I inhaled staring at my ceiling with confusion creeping up on did Shane really want to get with me? I mean, I guess it would be fun to play around with him and his hormones for a little while, but it's not like we were friends again. I sighed deeply and covered my face with my pillow.

I should have stayed in the car with Dallas when I had the chance.

* * *


	15. Challenging Your Heart

**

* * *

**

F I F T E E N

* * *

**=No one's P.O.V=**

"He asked you out?!" Miley shrieked into her cell phone waving off the looks from her brother and mom's faces. She climbed up the steps leading to her bedroom with disbelief and worry circling inside of her. She may have told Alex that Mitchie wouldn't get hurt, but who knows what Shane is capable of.

On the other line, Mitchie shrugged staring at her ceiling after her conversation with 'Unavailable ID' ended. "Yeah technically he did ask me to Justin's party this Friday. I don't know Miles, should I just cancel?"

The brunette's blue eyes flew open. "You said yes?!"

"Um yeah. Is that bad?" Mitchie bit down on her lip, cheeks flushing. She was feeling unbelievably happy her old friend wanted to hang out with her again, but now she was unsure. Should she just give him the sex and walk away?

"Yes! Alex and I warned you Mitch! Shane. Is. No. Good. I don't care how close you guys use to be, he's gonna hurt you Mitchie! I've seen it happen over and over and over!"

Mitchie sighed, glaring at the swaying, white clouds that hung in the sky. Miley _did _know this "new Shane" better than she did, maybe she was right. Now, the sixteen year old girl felt stupid.

"Ugh Miley you're right! I can't believe I actually thought Shane still cared about me! What do I do?"

"Flip him off, slam a door in his face, run him over with Alex's car, anything Mitchie! Just get him to leave you alone. If you stay with him too long, you'll fall into his trap just like every other girl." Miley promised though she felt terrible for splitting her best friend away from someone she cared about.

"Ok Miles, I'm gonna tell you something but you have to promise you won't freak?" Mitchie bit her lip again thoughtfully. She wasn't sure about telling Alex who would definitely go insane, but she could trust Miley.

"Oh please don't tell me you've fallen for him!" Miley screeched again feeling her heart racing with concern.

Mitchie scrunched her face in slight disgust. "Ok _no_ Shane is like a brother, he always has been. There's nothing romantic going on, that's gross! I just want my best friend back, no strings attached."

Miley exhaled in relief but then cocked a brow. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Promise you won't freak?"

"Promise." Miley nodded.

"The reason Shane is hanging around me so much is because he wants to take my virginity." Mitchie spoke each word slowly feeling disappointment clouding around her heart. She was beginning to hate this Shane just like everyone else.

"WHAT?!"

"Miley you promised you wouldn't freak!"

"How could I not freak about Shane trying to sleep with you! Mitchie now I'm really gonna make you stay away from him! He can't do that do you!"

Miley was panicking. She wouldn't let another friend get her heart broken because of Shane's "bed skills" and how "amazing" and "sweet" he was. Miley knew it was an act and it killed her seeing her old friend, just like Mitchie, having to be such a jerk because he was in pain.

"But . . . what if I want him to?" Mitchie inquired in a small voice, shocking herself. She wanted Shane back, to free him of whatever was causing all this anger and bitterness. Deep inside her heart, she knew he _needed _her. And she was right.

"Mitchie," She inhaled pinching the bridge of her nose. "Please don't do this. I understand you miss him, so do I and Alex, Nate, and Jason. We all miss the old Shane, but things change, people change. We all had to do it and so do you. _Let him go._"

The young brunette felt painful tears brewing in her eyes. She couldn't let him go. Michelle promised herself she would _never _give up on Shane. Somewhere underneath the pain and brokenness, was her best friend.

"I just can't do that, Miley. I'm sorry."

After that sorrowful whisper, she hung up.

**

* * *

****=Next Day=**

Nathaniel James Gray slumped through the empty hallways of Silver Palm High School with a heavy heart. He moved slowly, the bell had already rung 10 minutes earlier. He had changed so much in his life.

At first when Jason was hospitalized, he felt strong and faithful that things would be ok, but then his older brother was only getting worse at the time and he had no one to turn to. His mother was never around, his father was just a cold hearted ass, and the only other person he trusted was falling apart.

Nate felt alone.

Things continued to sink lower. When he began his freshman year of high school, being Shane Gray's brother, he was instantly liked by the populars and was influenced to go along with everything they did.

Nate was lost.

The year continued and he found himself pushing Alex and even Miley away. All they did was nag him that he was changing and they were still there for him, but they didn't understand.

Nate was confused.

Only a short time after, he was at another party but before he even got wasted with Shane, he fainted. That's when Alex found him, rushed to the hospital and everything changed.

Nate was diagnosed with Diabetes.

Neither Alex nor Miley knew the truth. Nate refused to let anyone know, afraid they would shun him and he would have no one, but he didn't know he was already alone. Nate thought his popular friends were actual friends, but really all he had was Miley and Alex.

Nate lost them too.

As he walked to his next class, trapped in his own thoughts, there leaning against the lockers was someone watching him.

**

* * *

**

**=Mitchie's P.O.V=**

I opened the doors of the school, walking alone. No, Miley and I weren't on some stupid fight and Alex wasn't picking her side. In fact, I was pretty sure Alex had no idea about the whole "Shane situation". I was keeping it to myself.

My decision still wasn't made, but I wasn't letting Shane go, for sure. I spotted him by his lockers, leaning up against it and seemed to be arguing with a blonde girl in front of him. He looked annoyed.

I hid behind a shield of my reddish brown waves while passing and saw that it was Taylor bitching about something as he pretended to listen. Shane traveled his amber eyes in my direction lazily. As soon as they saw me, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and a small smirk popped onto his lips.

"Shane!" Taylor hissed. I was slightly curious to their conversation so I stopped by my locker a few feet away though I had all my books. "Are you even _listening _to me?!"

He smirked. "You're all I hear baby." Shane purred trying to be smooth but Taylor just looked even more furious.

"Don't _baby _me! What the hell were you staring at that made you look so happy? Some other girl!" Taylor craned her neck, hunting the hallway for any other female that dare come across Shane's eyes. I thanked God I was behind her view at my locker.

Shane saw me and winked when the blonde wasn't looking. I can't believe he was trying to sleep with me when he had a girlfriend! Miley was right, he was shallow and a heartbreaker. Did he even feel a little bit guilty?

I shook my head, slamming my locker shut and stalking off. Not even 5 minutes later did I hear the patter of sneakers right on my heels. With a roll of my eyes, I stopped walking to the cafeteria and turned seeing Shane.

"Hey Mitch, what's up?"

"Other than you being a douche to you girlfriend, nothing." I grumbled and continued stomping away from him. Shane was practically running to keep up with me, his eyes wide in shock.

"Hold up! Shane Gray does _not _have girlfriends." He wrinkled his nose at the word. "He dates girls then break up with them, but nothing clingy and long term, ok?"

"Shane, would you like a quarter to call somebody that cares? I don't care if Taylor's your date, girlfriend, or physco that follows you around. It is _wrong _for you to want to sleep with me when you are dating her, did I make that clear?"

"It's not like she doesn't get her fair share." Shane shrugged.

"Ok, gross." I replied scrunching up my nose like he'd done previously and chucked my book bag on the floor. Shane leaned up against the walls of the cafeteria trying to look "cool". It was actually pretty funny.

"So, are you still my date for Justin's party?" Shane smirked, raising a brow.

Rolling my eyes, I opened the café's doors with Shane at my heels as usual. "It's not a date Shane. I'm just going in the same car as you to Justin's Party." Of course he didn't buy it and followed me as I grabbed a water bottle and went to an empty table.

Shane slid into the sit in front of me with moderately worried and frazzled eyes. "Why aren't you sitting with your friends?"

I shrugged and another smirk slithered over his features. "Oh I get it. You'd rather be with me than them, totally understandable." Shane nodded smiling and I giggled. I know, shocking!

"Oh my gosh!" Shane gasped with his smile inflating. "Did I just make Michelle Devonne Torres _giggle_?!" He grilled excitedly.

I blushed, pressing my hand over my parted lips. "No, and don't use my full name, Shane Adam Gray!"

"Oh I believe I did make you giggle adorably, Torres!"

We had on those amused smiles at each other again. Just a few weeks ago, Shane avoided me at all cost and now we were sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria smiling at each other.

_Don't fall for it Mitchie. He just wants to get in your pants! _My brain was shooting warnings but my heart didn't want to believe it. Biting my lip, I twirled my water bottle cap until Shane's hand clasped over mine.

"Whatcha thinking about?" One of his thick, black brows was flexed with his eyes swelling with questions. Was he really interested in my thoughts or just hoping they were about him?

I decided to play with his mind for a little bit. "You."

There was that smirk I couldn't stand again. "_Oh really_?" Shane rumbled in his rough voice. It would make any other chick melt, but remember? I'm not "all those other chicks".

"Yep, so Shane, once you've got what you wanted – which I'm not saying you will – what are you gonna do? Just walk away with my virginity to laugh about it with those morons you call friends?"

My question unexpectedly stumbled him. Shane sat in heavy thought, twirling a useless purity ring around his finger. I gazed into his eyes and saw a flicker of regret while he was staring at the silver band. Did he feel guilty for becoming a manwhore?

Shane sighed and without meeting my eyes answered. "I don't know, Mitchie. How about you? After I get what I want – if you let me – what are _you _gonna do?"

"If I let you, then nothing. I'll do it as a favor just to get you to back off." I stated breezily and Shane snapped his eyes to me once again puzzled.

"You're not gonna brag to your friends what an amazing time you had?"

Shane wasn't being arrogant when he asked that, just sincerely curious. I sadly smiled. "How many times must I tell you I'm not like all the other chicks. First, I won't make this easy and second, afterwards I definitely won't brag or be all heartbroken when you forget about me the next morning."

After I said that last thing, I swear disappoint flickered in his eyes as well. What, did he want me to sigh about him not being my boyfriend to pleasure me all the time?

"So what, you won't even care afterwards?" Shane frowned obviously upset with my answer. I shook my head. "Even if it's your first time?"

"Nope, sorry Gray. Are you gonna give up now?" I asked secretly hoping he would. It would be much easier to hate him without him around all the time.

Shane snorted. "Are you kidding? I'm gonna make sure this night blows your mind and I'm gonna make you _beg _for more." Shane promised, more to himself and I was frowning now.

"Why are you even doing this again? And don't give me the 'I want to be your first' crap."

Shane linked our eyes suddenly genuine. "I _do _want to be your first, but if you want another reason, fine. You're hot."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow what a fan-freaking-tastic reason! That's so stupid Shane and you know it."

He shrugged with an merciless smile. "Those are the reasons I go by. If the chick is smoking – much like you – than I go for it. No one has ever turned me down and you won't be the exception, Mitch."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You can act all you want, Torres, but you _are_ attracted to me, just admit it."

This time, I snorted. "Shane, I barely know you, you've said it yourself. Whatever friendship we had is the past. I'm a completely different person and I never was attracted to you, nor will I ever be."

"You're not any different, Mitchie. You're the same confident, strong and independent girl I've known since I was born. Just because you've got a hell of a lot hotter doesn't mean you've changed."

"I'm not hot Shane, stop trying to mess with my head." I sunk back into my chair with a sip of my water.

"Are you _kidding _me, Mitchie? Have you seen how many guys have had their eyes on you since you got here? Want another reason for this? _I _want to be the one to lay you first." Shane purred the last sentence.

What was with him and being first? Maybe I wanted my virginity? Unlike him, I want to keep my purity promise that we made together. Hmm, maybe I could use that as an excuse . . .

"Well what if _I _want my virginity?" I leaned forward with my narrowed eyes. Shane wasn't buying it for a second.

"Bull Shark."

I broke into laughter. "D-did you just say bull shark?"

Shane was beaming "D-did you just laugh and at something I said?"

My bright smile dripped ."No I was not laughing at something you said, I was just exercising my mouth." I mumbled with a sarcastic soaked tone. Shane returned with his smirk.

"I know another way we could exercise your mouth." He hinted wiggling his eyebrows at me and all he received was a smack on the chest as I leaned across the table.

"You know, besides the whole "sex thing" you're not that bad, Shane."

"Mmm, say the word sex again Mitch."

"I spoke too soon."

This time Shane laughed, a deep musical sound that I have to stubbornly admit was alluring, but that's between you and me.

Lunch continued with small talk between Shane and me with a few perverted comments from loverboy. We just talked about music, what I had been doing back in Texas, and my old school. It reminded me of when we were trapped inside the auditorium just talking to the real Shane Gray behind the mask.

I strolled towards the doors with Shane right at my side before he jogged over to hold one open for me, shocking everyone that was behind and around us. I was surprised as well, but smiled gratefully and he returned it with a wink.

~*~

As I traveled through the halls that day, whispers followed me. The whole school was buzzing with gossip about me and Shane. Apparently everyone was clueless to the fact he had a girlfriend or at least someone he was dating.

I hate to admit it, but I secretly liked everything that was happening right now.

~*~

**=Shane's P. O.V=**

**=Later In Class=**

Our teacher Mrs. Spites – I know, what kind of name is that?! – was droning about some project we had due this Thursday that I had already finished the night before. I did well in school, actually planning to have a future, but mom was around enough to recognize that so she assumed Nick and I were failing like we were in middle school.

Justin tapped me with a smirk playing over his face. Ugh, here come more questions about Mitchie. I actually liked doing this, but only because it gave me an excuse to talk to her. I was still upset about her leaving, but it's not like it was her fault for not being around when "it" happened.

"So, got anything else you can share?" Justin whispered. He wasn't as grilling with the whole situation like Jake, Oliver, and Jacob were because he knew the truth about Mitchie, being my real best friend, but he still bugged me about it.

"Naw man, she's driving me crazy. I haven't had sex in like 2 weeks just because I wanna get in her already."

It was really frustrating. Why, out of all the hundreds of girls at our school, did _Mitchie _have to be the one that won't let me have my way with her? But what sucked it that the more she refuses and says it's not gonna happen the more turned on I get and the more I want to make it happen.

Justin softly laughed. "Wow 2 weeks? Can't get her off your mind can ya?" He teased but it was true. I scared myself this morning when Taylor was nagging about something and all I could think about was that phone call with Mitchie.

It was like everything she said was adorable and stuck into my thoughts like glue. She just wouldn't get out of my head and I was going insane. Especially after the first time I saw her. Damn, she really changed from the little girl I thought I knew. Seriously, the last time I saw her she was this little 11 year old girl that didn't even wear bras and now her chest . . . Ugh she was so hot.

"Please," I denied it. "I just wanna get the guys to shut up about it!"

Justin smirked and I knew he didn't believe me. I didn't believe myself. Never had I thought about a girl for more than 3 seconds unless she was naked or something and know Mitchie was freaking dancing through my every thought!

"Whatever you say, man. Just remember what happens when you _can't _get Mitchie in bed with you." Justin winked and I shuddered thinking about the other part of the bet. I could _not _let Mitchie win.

"Oh trust me, she'll cave soon enough. One way or another, I **will **get Michelle Torres into bed with me."

Justin shook his head. "So do you think she'll be any good?"

I laughed before stopping to think. "I don't know. She's a virgin man, but either way she'll want more just like any other girl." I shrugged.

_I'm not like all the other chicks, Shane. _

Mitchie's sexy and sweet voice echoed in my head. No Mitch, you're not like all the other chicks. You're better.

Justin chuckled before the bell rang out and I smirked to myself. It was last period, time to see My Little Virgin.

I collected my things, swinging my book bag over my shoulder and said goodbye to Justin until football practice later. I was practically running to the Chemistry classroom and paused by the door when I saw Mitchie, Alex, and Miley strolling in my direction laughing just like they should be.

I didn't know why, but it bothered me seeing Mitch all alone at lunch instead of having a great time with her friends. Strangely I hoped it wasn't because of me. Once they were at the door and Alex saw me she glowered which I returned with a smirk.

"Howdy Partner." I greeted Mitchie ignoring her friend's looks and threw my arm casually over her shoulder, steering her inside the classroom and to our seats. I really didn't care about the gossip and all that crap coming from the students put it seemed to bother Mitchie, so I glared at anyone that whispered about us as we headed to our lab table.

Mitch set down her things gently and I watched her in fascination. Everything she did was so _careful _and _delicate. _She was so fragile, just a petite girl about 5 feet and 2 inches tall with her warm, chocolate eyes and glowing smile.

It scared me that for the first time, I wasn't just staring at her boobs or ass, I was gazing at her face and eyes and just watching every little things she did. I loved watching when she did laugh, not usually around me, her eyes got this tender sparkle and when I did see her cutely giggle, the little freckles splattered around her face would scrunch up with her nose. But my favorite thing was when she bit her lip when thinking or when she was nervous.

Yes, I was definitely scared.

**

* * *

**

**I'm super sorry I promised Niley and didn't give it! This chapter had a mind of its own! I just let my fingers glide over the keyboard and write, because seriously Shane and Mitchie have their own minds too. **

**I will try really hard to get some Miley+Nate action into my next chapter as well as the "date" at Justin's Party and maybe some Alex drama stirring up? We shall see. =) **

**Thanks a bunch for the 5 REVIEWS I GOT! Seriously that's awesome-tastic! (my best friend Ashlynn invented that word) It would be great if I could get 5 more, but you don't ****have**** to. **

**ALSO! Please check out this Smitchie one shot I wrote! ****It's called **_**Lips of An Angel! **_

**Questions: Who do you think was watching Nate?**

** What do you think is going on with Shane?**

** Will Mitchie go along with what Shane wants?**

** Will Shane ever tell her the truth? **


	16. Black Out

**

* * *

**

S I X T E E N

* * *

**=No One's P.O.V=**

**=Friday Evening=**

Mitchie Torres watched her two best friends buzz around her bedroom with amused eyes. It was just a party and the young girl didn't understand why all the girls dressed up for it, caking on make-up they didn't need, wasting their money on the most expensive shoes and clothing, and used up hours to get ready. The party started in 40 minutes and Mitchie hadn't even begun to get ready.

Miley Stewart on the other hand had been preparing herself for the past 2 hours just curling her hair to perfection, applying make-up, and picking out a proper outfit. Though she didn't understand why, with the chance of Nate being there, she wanted to look and feel beautiful.

Alex Russo was dressing herself nicely along with Miley, but her thoughts were jumbled as she did so. Her past with Shane was exactly that, The Past. She was positive her feelings for him didn't run further than brotherly, but he did provide her with an unforgettable memory like many other teenage girls and worried that physically she was still attracted to him.

"Mitch, you at least need to start picking something out!" Miley reprimanded shrilly while squeezing her feet into a pair of baby pink pumps. It completed her outfit of a white halter style dress, pink floral designs and a black jacket. She placed a small, black butterfly shaped burette in her hair before smiling at her reflection, pleased.

"Fine." Mitchie sighed, standing up off her bed in her simple baggy T-shirt and sweatpants and tramped to her walk-in closet. She proceeding in easily curling her hair into perfect chocolate wringlets and painting on black eye liner, mascara, and clear gloss to her lips. Next she changed into something that would be fun to watch Shane squirm at. Mitchie slipped into a tight, white low cut dress with the long sleeves touching her hands and falling off her shoulders, decorated by thin bloody red stripes and charcoal black pumps.

"Ok Mitch, now you're just asking Shane to throw himself at you!" Miley giggled as Alex wasn't paying attention. Mitchie blushed but internally was giggling as well. Shane wasn't getting anything, at least not tonight, so why not have some fun with this?

"K I'm done, are we ready to go?" Alex asked stepping out of the bathroom in her turquoise spaghetti strap top with a silver belt, black skinny jeans, and silver heels. Her hair was straightened perfectly and had greenish blue eye shadow, blush, and pink lip gloss. All 3 girls looked far too beautiful for any guy to touch.

"Yes, let's go!" Miley cheered, linking the three girls together by arm, and they strode to Alex's car for a fun night.

**=Mitchie's P. O.V=**

* * *

Alex pulled up in front of Justin's large beige colored house with a grimace. Miley and I reassured her we would be there the entire night in case something would happen with her ex, but I was partially lying.

As we climbed out of the car, my phone rumbled with a text.

_U wouldn't let me drive u here, u least owe me a dance, Torres_

_**-Shane**_

I was smirking to myself as we approached the front door. You could hear Alex sucking in deep breaths as Miley pressed the door bell. I texted back with a smirk, mirroring his own.

_Dance and sex? Hmm, that's gonna cost ya Shane._

_**-M**_

The door swung open revealing our good friend Caitlyn thankfully. She gave us each a hug, probably the only sober person here, and led us to the backyard where the pool was as well as drinks, the dance floor, and drunk idiots.

_Ur worth every penny I got, Mitch. Where r u? _

_**-Shane**_

Miley skipped over to the dance floor as Alex and I found a nearby table. She glanced at my phone half amused and half curious.

"Who are you text-flirting with?"

My cheeks flooded scarlet. "I'm not 'text-flirting' with anyone, Lex. I'll be right back, I'm gonna find something _clean _to drink." She laughed and nodded allowing me to quickly plod to the refreshment table, preparing myself for Shane while making sure Alex had no idea. Nothing to freak out about right?

_Don't worry and have fun. I'll find you later ;) _

_**-M**_

_I'd rather have fun with u._

_**-Shane**_

My lips pouted as I reached over to get myself a plastic cup, filling in with what I hoped was water. I sniffed it before taking a small sip and lazily glancing around at the swaying bodies grinding on the dance floor, some people laughing at tables, and even others making out in corners. My phone vibrated.

_I found u._

_**-Shane**_

As soon as I looked up, I was met with his eyes, light and happy changing them to a buttery yellow. He was dressed in a black regular V-neck under a green jacket, black skinny jeans, and green converse. It was something I expected the old Shane to wear, and that made my heart shiver.

He smiled purely, completely un-intoxicated as he strided right over to me swimming with the scent of cinnamon. His slid his hands to rest softly on my hips, just holding me in front of him and I _think _I felt a small butterfly pop in my stomach.

"_Hey_." Shane breathed, his breath the aroma of simply water. It shocked me he wasn't wasted like the last time we were at a party together. I even genuinely smiled (just for a second)

"Hi," I slithered my tiny hands down his muscular biceps until they reached his strangely soft hands that were hooked on my body. I wanted to pry them off, especially since some people were staring, but strangely, I didn't. "You're not drunk. What's the occasion?"

Shane chuckled leaning towards me. His lips trailed up my neck, yet he wasn't touching me, just _breathing _warmly against my skin. He stopped to blow a breath against my ear before whispering. "How can I enjoy tonight, if I'm drunk?"

Damn, Shane was actually good. I was trying my best not to shiver the way he was touching me and all he was doing was breathing! I smirked, deciding to play along, and traced his jaw delicately with my index finger. "Shane Shane Shane, I hope you mean us just hanging out, because you're not getting this dress off, understand?"

His hand roved up, smoothly gliding over my back, and he left one on the small of my back, the other hand twirling a lock of my brown hair. "Yes, I know, but for the record, you look delicious, Michelle." Shane gave me a once over, his eyes darkening slightly with lust.

I felt myself blushing, but smirked. "Thanks."

"So, do I get my dance now or later?" Shane quizzed, keeping an arm around my waist and guided us away from the drinks table. The pulsing loud music was just a few feet away yet I heard his every word perfectly.

"Not gonna happen, Gray. I don't dance. I'm more of a music girl." I argued but Shane wouldn't have it. I had a feeling I would end up on that dance floor with him one way or another.

"Sure, sure." Shane nodded with his smirk. "Then what does the lady want to do?"

I flexed a brow. Shane was actually going to do whatever I wanted tonight? Now I was really going insane trying to figure out what the hell his motives were. "Let's talk by the pool!"

I caught a glimpse of his surprised, but amused expression before I snatched his hand and pulled us over to the pool. I slid off my painful heels, letting my bare feet graze the top of the chilly water, sighing in contentment.

Shane chuckled and took his shoes and socks off as well, rolling up his tight jeans and stuck his feet in, scooting beside me. Now it was my turn to be surprised. Why was he going along with all of this? If he really wanted sex, all he had to do was get me in the house, and do that seduction crap he was doing earlier.

I snapped my eyes up from their gaze on the pool water when I felt Shane's hand over mine. His eyes were swelling with questions but he started with a simple one. "What are you thinking about?"

I pursed my lips, gently swinging my legs around in the water. "Why do you always ask that?"

"I asked you first, Torres." Shane playfully narrowed his eyes which I of course returned.

"What's your point, Gray?"

He sighed in defeat. "Ok, I ask you that because you always have this face when you're thinking. It makes me curious what spaces you out all the time."

I glimpsed back at him as he waited for my answer. "I just . . . think about a lot of things, things that confuse me." I answered biting my lip. Something flashed in Shane's eyes when I did that, but I couldn't read what it was.

"Do I confuse you?"

"Frequently."

Shane laughed, same as before, a musical, gentle sound. I really liked hearing him laugh, seeing him happy opposed to that bitter jerk he pretended to be.

I watched warily as he looked around before standing up, putting on his socks and shoes and removing his jacket. He then extended his hand to me. Confused, I placed my palm into his large, soft hands allowing him to tug me off the ground. He waited patiently as I put on my shoes.

"What's going on?" I questioned getting more and more worried as Shane gave a throaty chuckle and laced our hands together.

"Relax Mitch, I'm not gonna rape you! I just want to get away from here for a little while."

The tone of Shane's voice was so genuine and begging that I couldn't tell him no. He really wanted to go somewhere, not in view of his friends, alone with me. Shane astounded me more and more each day.

We managed to scurry through all the people to the glass doors before a very pissed off voice hissed behind us. "_What _are you two _doing_?!"

**

* * *

**

**=No One's P.O.V=**

**=A Few Minutes Earlier=**

Miley exuberantly rushed to the dance floor. She didn't care if everyone around her was drunk or thought she was just a loser. Miley was a naturally care free, happy girl that just wanted to live her life.

She danced around to the fast beats of the song blasting, laughing happily at nothing until someone caught her eye. There sitting alone by pool's edge was Nate. He didn't appear drunk or high, so Miley bounced over to him.

Kneeling beside the 16-year-old, she smiled sweetly. "Hey Nate, are you ok?"

He glanced at Miley. She was always there to check on him, always around to catch him even if he didn't necessarily want her to be. Suddenly Nate was longing for his Smiley again. "Um yeah I'm fine."

Nate did his best to make his tone come out lighter than his normal monotone. Miley grinned anyway, just pleased he didn't ignore her. "Thanks for um . . . asking." He fumbled the words off his lips and gave a closed mouth smile.

On the inside, Miley felt crushed. She was dying to see his rare exposed teeth grin he only shared when he was happily laughing. She hadn't seen it in so long. Miley wanted to _be _his Smiley Miley again.

"You're very welcome, Nate." Miley softly giggled and stood up, turning on her high heels and began walking back off to the dance floor.

"Wait!" Nate yelled, surprising himself. Miley nearly gasped and spun herself around. "You don't have to go." He whispered, but clearer than anything, she heard him.

He said "you don't have to go" but Miley could hear the words in his heart translating that to "please don't go". She beamed, returning to him and the two sat in perfect silence.

**

* * *

**

**=Back to Mitchie=**

Basically my heart iced over. Not because I was angry, oh no, because I was _scared_. My eyes flew up to Shane expecting him to release our hands and flee or yell at the person behind us. Instead, he tightened his grasp of my hand and slowly rotated to the person that addressed us.

I followed him, my heart pounding as fast as the music. The only thing I found myself doing right now, was clutching onto Shane's hand and never would I have imagined myself doing that until now.

My stomach plunged and rolled inside me when I saw Alex's disapproving eyes. I tried to locate my voice but it was useless, I was frozen right beside Shane.

He bravely narrowed his eyes. "What Alex?"

She was shocked as I was at the icebound tone to his voice. But unlike when I heard it directed at me, I didn't get chills this time and maybe that was because Shane was _defending _me.

"I repeat, because obviously you're stupid enough to not hear it the first time, what are you doing?! Where the hell do you think you're taking her, Shane?!"

Alex was beyond infuriated and I wondered if this was a bad time to come clean. But what was there to say? Shane and I are "sorta friends right now and you should know the twisted reason for this friendship is because he wants to sleep with me". Yeah, that would blow over lovely.

Shane looked down at me for the first time not glaring down at me. He was searching my eyes for something, studying me like I hated before fearlessly bringing his eyes back to Alex.

"Where we're going is none of your business, Russo so back off." He growled back. As if it would do something, I stupidly tugged on his hand as if a warning him to be nice to my best friend. Would you believe me if I told you he took a deep breath to calm himself after I did that?

"She's _my _friend, Gray not yours! It is my business where you take her. All you're gonna do is take her to a bedroom and break her heart like you've done a billion times to other girls, and I am **not **ok with that."

Now I was stumped. Alex was right in her own way. She was just trying to protect me from what she thought was danger. I sighed and let my fingers slip my Shane's hand. He whipped his eyes to me, but I wasn't looking at him.

"Alex, Shane isn't going to hurt me. We're just going somewhere to talk and that's it. I'm going to be fine, don't worry." I tried to reassure her, but Alex shook her head.

"Dammit Mitchie, when are you going to get over this stupid obsession that you two are going to be friends again? Shane does _not _care about you, get that through your head! All he wants is to hurt you just like _**she **_did and broke his little heart."

I think my heart stopped. Was it because of Alex's words? Was it because the truth was cutting me? Was it because when Alex said those things about Shane, a terrifying black fire exploded in his eyes?

"ALEX!" Shane screamed louder than the music, but I couldn't hear him even when he was right next to me. My eyes slowly shifted from Alex then to Shane. The tears that suddenly filled his eyes had me loudly gasp.

I heard Justin's voice as he ran over to us then saw Nate and Miley approaching. Shane was ready to rip Alex's face off and vice versa while the others were confused. Miley was shouting things at me before her voice rose to concern and then all their eyes rushed to me.

I inhaled ruggedly feeling dizziness dominate my brain and things began to blur around me. "_Mitchie?!!" _Was all I barely heard break from Shane's worried lips before my head hit the ground and the lights shut off.

* * *

**Uh oh Cliff Hanger! LOL I've always wanted to write something that was dramatic. =) Thanks SO much for my 6 reviews! That awesome so I couldn't wait to update! Probably won't have any chapters tomorrow, cause I'm gonna be really busy but I wanted to have this out!**

**Yay! We got some Niley! And a lot of Smitchie flirting. LOL I love writing them and all their little comments. **

**Questions:**

** What do you think set Shane off?**

** Is Alex really looking out for Mitchie or is it jealousy?**

** What's gonna happen to Mitchie?**


	17. Blank Page

**Hiiiiiiiiii guys! Thanks so much for those reviews! Seriously, you guys are awesome! So, this chapter is definitely starting some very dramatic junk that I love writing. It's starting to build or "rebuild" Shane and Mitchie's friendship with trust. It may seem all depressing and you're gonna hate Shane and other peoples for a little while, but just try to understand his character and _why _he can be such a jerk. **

**The truth about Shane but mostly Alex's past is starting to be revealed and we are _almost _at the part where Shane finally tells Mitchie why he has so much anger and bitterness towards her and everyone else. **

**Now the question is, will Mitchie be the _one _that understands him?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**S E V E N T E E N**

* * *

**=Mitchie's P.O.V=**

Darkness.

Darkness everywhere, surrounding me, engulfing the atmosphere.

Silence.

Silence filling it all, not letting a sound be born.

And Emptiness.

It was all nothing.

I think I was standing, but who knows, maybe I was floating. But there was a blanket of darkness around me, I could see nothing. I stood in nothing. Not a sound broke the silence. I hated it, feeling _empty. _I was alone and nothing could be more painful than the dark silence of nothing. But somehow, I raised my hand finding my body and slid it over my chest. There it was; my heart.

I listened and heard it through the silence, a delicate, steady beat. I wasn't alone, it was there. It comforted me, knowing I had something. I stopped to breathe, thinking how I got to this emptiness and only one other sound overpowered my heartbeat.

"_Mitchie?!" _

A voice replayed inside of me. It was deep, yet terrified. Why was the voice afraid? It was so smooth, rich like silk and velvet yet it was shattered by concern and stronger emotions I could feel, but not name. The voice cared, saying my name.

I listened closely and heard more, through my heartbeat and even the lovely voice, was more voices I heard not inside me, but far off.

"_She fainted!" _

A higher, feminine voice shrieked but with an accent. Oh Miley! She was worrying about something. Fainted? _I _fainted! My pulse began pounding, my heartbeat breaking from its even rhythm to a fast beat.

"_This is all your fault!" _

Another high voice screeched to someone, furious and accusatory. Alex. She was angry at someone else for making me faint. I tried to remember, tried really hard but nothing came to mind. More voices drank up the silence.

"_You're the one that was fucking yelling at her! Do something, Alex!"_

There it was, the silky voice that spoke my name with such feeling. It roared with infuriation yet behind it could I feel the worry burning, afraid something bad would happen, to me. The voice was still scared and I felt like only I could see that.

"_Well maybe if you weren't going off to rape her t-"_

"_Shut UP Alex, just shut the hell up! You have no idea what you're even talking about! Now __**do **__something and get her to wake up!"_

The voice was panicking. I was fine! I tried to move my lips to answer the voice, to tell it that I was ok, but my lips felt glued together like ice, unable to be melted. I screamed with all my power but my own silence was still here.

"_What do you want me to do, punch her until she wakes up?! She fainted and there's nothing I can do! It's not like you even care what happens to her anyway, so why don't you just take her body and please yourself while she's unconscious!"_

Oh Alex was so upset, her voice was trembling and cracking over her words. Please don't cry Alex! I frantically searched through the darkness for a way to answer them, but nothing. I was trapped without a damn thing to do.

"_**I do care.**__"_

I shivered at the passion in the voice's words. I could feel it inside me, how much he really cared. I wanted so _badly _to just answer them with one simple word! There was a fire stirring behind my lips, desperate to break free with a scream. My mouth was scorching to reassure the sweet voice I was fine.

"_Enough! Just get me some damn water to pour on her! It's __both__ of your faults for all that yelling! She loves both of you and seeing you fight made her freaking faint!"_

There Miley was, defending me like a true friend. I heard noises, the shuffle of footsteps and was worried. They couldn't leave! My hand frantically found my chest, exhaling when the beat of my heart soaked through my ears. I let the voice's words all incinerate through my thoughts.

"_What do you want me to do with the water? Give her a shower?!" _

The voice demanded using sarcasm as a defense for how afraid he was. I felt relief churning through my veins when I heard his voice so close to me, to my ears and my heart. The warmth of his words made my toes and fingers tingle, stretching the sensation over my entire body.

"_She'll be fine, just pour a little bit over her face. She's wearing waterproof make-up."_

"_Right, because ruining her mascara was the first thing on my mind, Miley."_

I giggled on the inside at their words. I could feel it though, getting closer to them. It was indescribable the heat I felt as someone placed their hand over my cheek. I'm guessing it was my real body that someone was touching.

A drop of water splat onto my face and I could feel myself pushing through the dark silence of nothing. I felt closer to the voice, closer to my friends and away from nothing. More water dripped and more I was breaking free.

"_Don't sprinkle it, Shane! She's never going to wake up like that!"_

Shane?!

* * *

Without a pounding headache, I opened my eyes only finding 4 faces frighteningly close to mine. Nate, Miley, Alex, and Shane were all gawking at me with wide, worried eyes that each blazed with various emotions.

Of course, Miley smiled.

"MITCHIE! Oh my goodness, you're ok!" She leaped on top of my body, which I found pressed against a sleek, black leather couch of the Gray home. I numbly hugged her back with a small smile until she pulled away letting Nate and Alex give their hugs. When I turned my head Shane was gone.

I immediately shot perplexed looks to my friends and walked away from the couch, searching for Shane. I didn't understand it, but I had this sudden impulse to check on him, so I followed the feeling that guided me up the stairs and to his bedroom.

I pushed open the door, pausing once I stepped inside to admire everything. His room was the one thing that had changed drastically besides Shane himself. The only thing that remained the same was the soft, blue walls. His once small bed with neon green sheets with tiny footballs pasted over it was replaced with solid black sheets, blankets, and pillows. The small desk by the wall was changed into a large silver radio and above it was a sleek, black plasma screen TV. He no longer had a skateboard lying by his bed, but magazines and sneakers cluttering the wooden floor. But one thing caught my eye that had not changed, but had been added.

Right beside his bed pushed against the blue walls, was a black vanity. I assumed that not many people came in here besides Shane considering the clothes tossed around everywhere and soda cans aligning the shelf above his bed. My feet took me to his vanity and my heart stopped for the second time that night.

There planted on the vanity was a picture of _us_. I was only about 8 years old when the photo was taken, on my birthday. Shane was carrying me in his arms, both of us in bathing suits. I remembered him threatening to throw me in the pool, and as I was laughing and shrieked for him to put me down, Denise snapped the picture. It was one of my favorite memories, and I guessed, Shane's too.

"Mitchie?"

Shane's gentle voice broke from behind me, his lips innocently on my ear opposed to the seduction he was doing before. But this time, I _did _shiver and let myself lean against his chest pressed on my back.

He touched my cheek tenderly and that's when I realized I was crying. I pushed back a sob and turned to him, smiling through my tears. "Y-you still have the picture."

Shane's eyes squinted in confusion, but right now he looked more concerned that I was practically sobbing. I ignored that, and reached over taking the little silver frame in my hands, holding it against my heart.

For the first time in 6 years, I witnessed Shane Gray's _blush_. His eyes instantly expanded when he saw what was in my hands, jaw falling slightly, and his cheeks reddening. It was the most hilarious thing I would ever see in my life.

But the best part was he couldn't even say anything, he was so embarrassed, it was adorable! Shane was stuttering things, trying to make up a good excuse for having a photo of me right beside his bed, but he just couldn't.

"What are you doing in my room, Mitchie?!" He yelled, but only to protect himself. It was the return of the bitter "new Shane" voice I detested, but this time I was smirking.

"Aww is Shane embarrassed?" I mocked in a baby voice only letting the pink in his face stretch down his neck. I was shaking with laughter at his humiliation.

I stopped when Shane stormed away to his balcony, slamming the glass double doors behind him roughly. God, he was so sensitive! I put the picture down and followed him, gently reopening the doors in fear they would break off after his exit.

Shane was leaning against the black railing as far as he possibly could away from me. I could only see his black shirt, arms folded furiously into his chest as his muscles were flexing out and his head was facing down to the world below us.

I frowned, feeling guilty for teasing him. I didn't think it would bother him, since he teased me about tons of other things, why couldn't I? But maybe this was more personal. I walked over to him silently and placed my hand over his tight arm.

He didn't even look at me. I turned my head to inhale sharply before speaking to calm myself. "Shane," Nothing. "Shane, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I was just joking; please don't be mad at me."

I watched him shake his head slowly but never looked at me when he spoke in a soft, frustrated tone, trying to keep his anger in check. Shane had always had a fiery temper. "Whatever Mitchie."

I sighed. Even when we were young, his cold attitude had upset me. I hated how he would build this wall around himself when someone had hurt his feelings. I use to be the only one to break it, but now I was unsure.

"I hate when you act like this." I grumbled to myself glaring at a car passing by. Shane tensed beside me, finally whipping his head in my direction.

"Me?! I hate how you take everything as a joke!"

His abrupt change of tone had me flinch. He was _really _pissed. But what sucked was, so was I. We had personalities that clashed with our opposite views of the world. So when Shane's temper flared up, so did mine.

"I hate how you can't _take _a joke, Shane!" I retaliated but was cringing on the inside of how angry I was suddenly getting. My heart was racing in this rush of emotions. I had never felt so frustrated in so many ways before.

"You were fucking LAUGHING in my FACE about something important to me!" He roared back, actually scaring me. Shane's hands were clenching the railing, eyes burning in infuriation, and his face now red again from his screaming.

I had a feeling we looked the same and both of us were panting. "Well I didn't know how _sensitive _you w-"

He growled stopping my sentence and thoughts immediately. "JUST . . . get away from me, Mitchie." His voice calmed down by the end, all fury melting from his features. His fingers slid off the railing letting both of his hands dangle freely off the edge.

I took a step back, at the same time my anger all vanished too. Suddenly Shane Gray looked hurt and vulnerable right in front of me. I closed my eyes in shame. We had been getting along so well, maybe even as friends then . . .

"_Dammit Mitchie, when are you going to get over this stupid obsession that you two are going to be friends again? Shane does not care about you get that through your head!" _

Tears suddenly soaked my eyes and I was breathing heavy again. Before I was crying out of joy, unbelievably happy when I thought Shane still cared, but now I felt disgusted for letting everything we had crash and burn because of me, _again_.

I peek at Shane and he still refused to look at me. I nodded to myself, turning on my heel and walked away.

* * *

The drive back home was awful. Awkwardness between Alex and I was vaguely classifying it. Though we never locked eyes, I could feel we were both thinking the exact thoughts of what happened that evening. I didn't expect an apology, she had done nothing wrong. Alex was only trying to protect me and I already knew she hated Shane, but I was wrong.

When Alex parked the car, Miley was asleep in the back seat so I whispered my goodbye, climbing out of the car and went on a hunt for my house keys. I heard the slam of a door, turning to see Alex had gotten out and was following me to the house.

"Mitch, do you mind if we talk about something?"

I nodded slowly letting her come with me to my room. I threw off my heels happily, sighing and thanking the Lord I could take those painful things off. Alex laughed to herself and we both sat on the bed, facing each other.

Suddenly the atmosphere wasn't uncomfortable, but full of unspoken questions. Alex kept her face clean of any emotion, obviously waiting for me to start asking questions but I was waiting for her to start talking.

"Mitchie, I'm really sorry about yelling at you like that, but seeing you and Shane at a party full of alcohol and going off into Justin's house holding hands, freaked me out a little bit. I was so worried Shane was really going to hurt you. "

I nodded with a tiny smile, the best I could force in this crappy mood. "I understand Alex; don't be sorry, it's ok."

Her face remained blank and I knew this conversation had much more to it. "You know how when people are drunk they act differently? Some people just dance and do stupid stuff before fainting, others get really angry and let things slip, well Shane Gray doesn't do that. He's in full control of his body. When he fainted at Lillie's party, he had something much stronger than ever before and his body reacted differently."

She waited for me to nod to make sure I was listening and heard it all. "Like I said, he's in control but he just gets," Alex stopped to make a disgusted face.". . . hornier. He suddenly can do anything with his own seduction skills to make you get into bed with him. I know you would never do that normally, but Shane has a way." She finished in a whisper.

"But Shane wasn't drunk tonight." I argued weakly, just really wanting to go to sleep and forget about stupid Shane Adam Gray.

Alex laughed bitterly. "Yeah like I haven't heard that from girls! Shane _says _he's not drunk just so some girls will go along with everything cause they think he's for real, but he's not. Shane knows what he's doing even if he's wasted."

"_How can I enjoy tonight, if I'm drunk?" _

I paused, biting down on my lip. Why would Shane lie to me? He said we weren't going to do anything, just talk. Who do I believe? Alex is my friend, I trust her and she's trying to warn me of things that I could get hurt from, but Shane . . . My lips curled. He just wanted to get his sex! I can't believe I bought that! He doesn't care about me!

Alex sighed. "Ok, confession time. Do you wanna know why I hate seeing him with you like that and how I know so much about Shane's crap?"

My eyes returned to Alex. She was gaping at her hands clearly ashamed and slightly embarrassed of something. I nodded and held my breath waiting for her answer.

"Because . . . I was one of those girls, Mitchie. I let Shane get to me. But it wasn't just him. Justin took my virginity before Shane could." Her voice was so low, but I heard every word.

Seconds of silence passed. I really had no idea what to say to that besides that it made me hate Shane even more for doing this. Just when I think I know him, everything twists and I find myself realizing he's more different than I imagined.

"Are you mad at me?" Alex asked in a small, terrified voice.

I threw my arms around her, devouring her in a huge empathetic hug. She returned it, both of us squeezing each other for comfort. Somewhere in there, we both broke down in tears just being there for the other. I really needed this.

I slowly pulled back, shaking my head. "No of course not Lex. I'm pissed at Shane beyond reason, but never at you. I'm so sorry all of this happened to you and I totally understand why you did this."

"I'm not sure if I ever liked Shane though. Here's the real story: Justin and I have been friends forever. He liked me for a while since we were like kids, but I always thought of him like a brother. We got to middle school and met Shane and Nate. I always secretly thought Shane was like gorgeous, but Nate became my best friend. He always had this crush on Miley, so I didn't even bother and in silence, I was always crushing on Shane."

She took a deep breath, clearing off some tears. "But Shane never opened up to anyone about anything. Nate and Jason explained to Miley and I about you saying you meant a lot to him and he was really depressed when you left. Trust me Mitch, you have no idea how much he missed you. My feelings for him continued to high school, even when he was the popular, misunderstood jerk and player of the school."

"Also, Justin and I had started going out after 8th grade and my feelings for him were really strong then, I really liked Justin and we dated for about 5 months before he became popular with Shane and Nate and they ditched us. So about 6 or 7 months ago, Justin was having a party. It was the first time Miley and I ever went to one of those alcoholic parties so we didn't know what to do. I still had these twisted feelings for both Shane and Justin. We went to the party and didn't know what to expect. That's the night Shane really got to me. I saw Justin making out with this girl, Stella, and my heart broke. Suddenly Shane was there for me when I was crying the bathroom."

I rubbed her arms, wanting her badly to continue. I needed to know what happened, everything with Shane. Alex wiped her eyes again and went on.

"He was drunk and I was hurt, he made his move. Shane knew how I felt about Justin and he understood my pain, plus my feelings for him, and it happened. Miley found us the next morning and beat the crap out of him and that was it."

I pursed my lips, taking the entire information in. "What do you mean 'he understood my pain'? Does that have to do with what you were saying about 'she broke his little heart?"

Alex grinned softly. "You're very smart, Mitchie. Yes, it connects but I can't tell you anything. It's Shane business and you'll have to ask him."

"That's going to be hard when he hates me."

Alex raised her brows, puzzled. "What?"

"We got into a fight when we were in his room." I sighed jamming my fingers through my hair. Things were so complicated and messed up. I felt like it was impossible to try and make this work with Shane, but I couldn't give up on him, we were in too deep already.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mitch. All I can tell you is, her name is Mandy."

That night I went to sleep with a thousand questions swarming my thoughts, and only 1 answer to really hold on to.

* * *

**There you have it! The truth about Alex with some Shane and Justin! I don't have much to say, except I'm working on the next chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this one. =)**

**Questions:**

**Who do _you _hate, Shane or Alex? (or neither)**

**Who is Mandy?**

**Are you enjoying this story?**


	18. Surrender

**I hope I don't disappoint you . . . **

* * *

**E I G H T**

* * *

Have you ever sat somewhere, maybe by a window, watching raindrops fall? Have you ever been curious just how many hit the cold ground? I laid there in my bed, on my back with feet hanging off the edge, just watching each little liquid descend from the heavens onto the white sidewalk in front of my house.

Right now, life seemed a little hopeless. I was confused to what I wanted, what was going on, and how I even got there where I was. I clicked my tongue, letting the popping sound drain the silence of my empty house.

My tired eyes were just pinned against the rain. What gives them their direction? How does the water know just how fast to fall? How does it know where it's going to land? Does it ever question what it's doing?

It all seemed silly. I was interrogating water! But, I had lain in my bed for hours, not closing my eyes for a second in the night. It was now noon that Saturday. Missed calls from Miley, Alex, some of my other friends from school, Jason, and even Nate clogged up my cell phone's screen. I glanced at the phone, letting it slither through my fingers onto the soft material of my bed effortlessly.

Curiosity had been scramming through my veins since Alex's answer was giving. Who was Mandy? What did she do to Shane? Why did I care so damn much? Why did his pain bother me? Questions that crawled through my brain just wouldn't give me a moment to breathe.

The sound of a door slammed against the wall just a few feet away had me look up. There Alex and Miley stood, arms crosses and frowns dominating their lips. They took one peek at me, brown hair tangled and sprawled across my pillows, body covered by an oversized gray T-shirt and black sweats, feet bare and tired, empty eyes.

Miley shook her head, as if the way I looked was a crime. They shut the door, inviting themselves to sit with me on the bed. For a few moments, we watched the rain letting the soft rhythm of water drip onto my window speak for us. I chewed on my bottom lip, turning to face them with disinterest clearly smeared over my features.

"Mitch, you look like crap. Please don't tell me you let that hormonal, idiot excuse of a human take over your sleep!" Alex moaned pushing hair from my eyes.

"I wish I knew what the hell kept me up all night, but I don't have a freakin clue. I lay in my bed just thinking until the sun came up. Now I'm just overtired and can't move."

They gave sympathetic looks. "Don't let Shane do that to you, honey. Even if he's only like a brother, don't let worry take your life away. He's not worth the thoughts." Miley muttered with a somewhat knowing tone. Alex emphatically nodded in agreement.

"You're right, I know." I sighed, pushing myself off the delicate pillows and onto my feet. They were still sore and my head was still spinning from yesterday. I rubbed my eyes, walking over to my closet to change into a pair of black skinny jeans, a green and white striped long sleeve shirt, and black converse. I lazily twisted my hair into a pony tail, not even caring about my make-up and turned around.

"Good, let's hang for a little while before our mini movie date at my place and Mitchie can take a nap." Miley giggled, getting her purse and we headed to the car. Fresh words pushed themselves through my thoughts as we drove, strangely striking me.

_He's only like a brother_

* * *

We went through every clothing store that we could get into at the mall until Alex and I crashed at Starbucks. Miley reluctantly joined us. As we sat with our coffee just watching life roam around the mall, I decided it was time to see what gossip Miley had on my questions.

"Miley," I spoke up, plotting my words carefully. She paused from the turning of her straw to look at me. "What can you tell me about Mandy?"

Both girls' eyes widened as wide as the moon. Miley began choking on her drink before spitting it out and I was drowning in curiosity. I _needed _to know about this girl! Alex frowned at me, shaking her head but this was necessary.

"Um who?" Miley asked dumbly, her and Alex sharing looks. I could tell Alex wanted me to ask Shane, but he would never give me the truth, at least not when he was so pissed at me.

"Miley Stewart, you know _exactly _who I'm talking about."

She sighed. "Ok well her name is Mandy Brookes. She has long, dirty blonde hair, dark blue eyes and right now, she's 18 years old. I'm not giving you the full story Mitchie, that's Shane's personal business and even if I hate him, I just can't do that to an old friend."

I nodded, letting the small information work through my brain. "What _can _you tell me, because Shane never will?"

"She was our old best friend. We meet her in 7th grade when she moved next door to the Grays. Instantly, we all became friends and it was great. Shane . . ." Miley groaned in frustration. "I can't say anything without saying everything!"

"Well, what can you say about her personality and what she likes?"

"She loved to play soccer with the boys; she was very nice and great to hang out with. Mandy was really smart too and always helped Nate with his Math cause he wasn't very good at it."

Miley's eyes were far off and I felt out of the "circle" like this Mandy girl was amazing and everyone loved her, but I never met her. Judging from what I knew, she meant a lot to Shane and for some reason, I didn't like that.

"We were very close Mitch, but she's gone." Alex finished, closing the subject instantly. Even when they hated him, Miley and Alex still respected Shane's privacy and that led me to only one thing I could do.

I had to ask the devil to spill his soul to me.

* * *

Don't ask me how I got here, because I have absolutely no idea. I found myself after the mall date with my best friends, at the hospital and walking to Jason's room. Hesitantly, I pushed open the door seeing my old brother watching TV. His hair had grown back now, fully and crazy curly like his mother.

He looked so serene sitting there in the white bed, surrounded by white walls, in his white gown contrasting to his dark hair. His face was soft, swiped of emotion as his eyes were fixed on the screen.

I silently slipped into the tiny, chestnut brown chair beside him, folding my hands into my lap and just watched him. Jason turned his head, reaching over to get some water and smiled at me. Does nothing surprise him?

"Hey," I smiled. He kept his blissful face, opening his arms for a hug. I laughed and hugged him, allowing him to pull me up to lie with him in the stuffy hospital bed. I couldn't imagine myself here all day, with nothing to do but drown in my own thoughts.

"So Mitch, how's the prince doing?"

I chuckled at his words, letting my head rest on his shoulder. "That's what I came here to talk to you about."

Jason nodded, ears completely open to everything I had to say. I spent 3 hours in that bed just spilling every little detail from day one to him. And Jason listened. We talked, I cried, we laughed, he smiled and I let everything just fall from inside me.

**

* * *

****=Sunday=**

The sound of heels clanked against the driveway. Wind licked over my uncovered skin as I evenly walked to the front doors. It was time to face what I was running away from. I wasn't leaving until it was solved and friendship was recreated between us. I had enough answers to his feelings for right now, and what I concluded is Shane Gray needed me to be there, and I wasn't going to let anyone, even him, stop me from _being _there.

My red manicured finger pressed the bell, inhaling as its chimes echoed through the house. Only Shane's car was occupying the space in the driveway. He was either alone or alone with Nate and either way, we were talking.

The door opened, Nate standing there in his green boxers and white T-shirt looking like he just emerged from bed to answer the door. I giggled and let myself in, helping him up the stairs so he wouldn't fall over.

I returned to the kitchen, seeing Shane sitting there at the table gazing out the window with a steaming mug of coffee in front of him. I glanced at his thin, blank sleeveless top and admired as his arms were set on the table, it showed his tight, toned muscles against his perfectly tanned arms. He was only in his red, plaid boxers as well, but I didn't care.

He turned his head, taking a sip of coffee and like Miley, began choking when he saw me calmly standing before him. Shane coughed a few times before his eyes narrowed, their color already dark to match his mood more of a burnt yellow color today.

"What are you doing here?" He slightly hissed at me. I rolled my eyes, immune to his cold words by now, and sat down in front of him.

"I came here to talk with you."

Shane glowered. "Maybe I don't want to talk to you."

"Come on Shane, stop being a baby."

Of course he took that comment as if I just punched him. "Just go home, Michelle." He shook his head, normally straightened hair now it's natural mess of black curls. I ignored all things that he said, just staying right where I sat. If he wanted to get pissed, that's fine with me. I wasn't leaving.

"You can be angry all you want or you can be the nice guy I know you are and go along with this. I want to talk about _everything _and if you want to be in a bad mood during this conversation, fine but I'm not going home."

Shane didn't scowl, roll his eyes, growl, or hiss anything bad at me like I imagined him to. He stood up silently taking his cup to the sink, washing it then turned around. He waved his hand ordering me to follow as he stomped up the steps. I trailed behind him as he led us all the way to the third story of the house that was renovated to the attic. He opened the little door and took us to the roof of the house.

The wind was stronger up here, thrashing against our bodies. Just like he had at the balcony, Shane leaned his torso against the walls of the roof, granting a view to basically all of California. I moved next to him, shoving swirling locks of hair away from my face.

"I'm listening."

That's all I needed to hear. "I want the truth Shane about everything. First, let's start with Mandy."

His reaction was nothing compared to Miley's. Suddenly his hands curled into tight firsts, nails scraping into his palms, his nostrils flared, and jaw clenching so tight I though his teeth would break and I'm pretty sure he was shaking from the anger. I had never seen him so upset before.

"Who the hell told you about her?!!" He screamed snapping his head at me. I wasn't afraid. My face was calmer than a smooth ocean. I walked over so my chest was pressed against his, my hands sliding up to mold my hands over his cheeks and just stood there, keeping our eyes connected.

At first pure horror rumbled in his eyes at the way we were touching. But slowly that melted along with him calming down. I let my left hand fall over his chest feeling his heart flying inside of him. For the second time, Shane blushed in front of me, but I had a feeling things would move differently this time.

"Now," I whispered. We stood so close his cool, skittle scented breath was kissing my lips. "Calmly, tell me about Mandy."

Shane unhooked his eyes from mine, staring off at trees below us. His heart was sailing smoothly again. He sucked in a heavy breath before doing his best to answer without yelling. "Mitchie, please don't make me talk about her."

"Shane, I want us to be friends. How can we do that with a whole part of your life is hidden from me? No one can tell me the truth except for you."

His teeth sunk into his lower lip and various colors sparked in his eyes. "_Please _it . . . hurts too much to talk about it." Shane was begging but I needed to know everything. I would give every detail of every second I was in Texas to know this.

I slowly moved my fingers, caressing his right cheek and watching him sigh contently. "Ok, but I'm only going to talk about her with you once and you have to promise me after tonight you will never bring her up again, do you understand?"

"I promise, Shane as long as you promise to give me the truth."

He nodded a bit unwillingly. "I promise."

"Her name was Mandy Brookes. She moved her during winter break in 7th grade when I was 13. Honestly, I really liked her. She was one of my first crushes. Mandy became like best friends with my brothers, Miley, Alex and I. After you left . . . I never thought I could ever be friends with any other girl so when I met her . . . I became fucking _obsessed_. She seemed so perfect, Mitchie. Everything _was _perfect up until the summer of 8th grade."

Shane squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to stop thinking about a bad memory. I reconsidered making him tell me. It obviously hurt him to think about it, let alone relive the entire thing. Seeing him in this pain hurt me. Instinctively I jumped up giving him a huge hug, burying my head into his shoulder.

He was, of course, surprised but hugged me back way tighter than I thought he would. I realized I had definitely hit a sensitive spot with making Shane open up about this. Maybe, just maybe, it was a good thing because he was finally letting me in. Even if it only lasted tonight, Shane trusted me.

He breathed roughly against my hair before untangling our bodies and smiling apologetically for his mini break down. I nodded, taking his hands and sat us down with our back against the wall and the entire sky as a vivid painting in front of us. The sun would be setting soon.

"If you want to stop—"

Shane shook his head. "No, you're right; you need to know the truth and I need to talk to someone about this."

I smiled gently, rubbing his hands that were still braided with mine and waited. "Ok, during the summer I-I told Mandy how I felt about her right after school ended. We were best friends and I was sure she felt the same. I was only 14 so I didn't have a clue what love was, but I thought I was in it. So yeah, we got together and for those 3 months of summer we were inseparable. Until she . . . broke my heart."

Shane's voice gave out by then. It was so amazingly different seeing him open up to me again. We use to lie for hours in his bed and just talk but that was years ago. Now with this older, guarded Shane that just about 2 months ago said he basically hated me and I didn't know him, was pouring out something that hurt him so bad that he turned into a jerk. I would never complain about him again.

"It wasn't something horrible, but I guess it was bad. I came home one day, the last day of summer, planning to have an amazing time with my girlfriend. But something so perfect, one of the best things that has ever happened to me, just shattered in 2 seconds!"

He took 3 deep breaths. "Sorry." Shane whispered, apologizing for getting worked up. I pulled him close to me, giving a small hug but didn't pull away. "I just went to my room to call her and there she was, holding Jason against the wall sucking his face off."

I gasped but he only laughed humorlessly. "No wait, it gets better! So when I caught them, I yelled of course, even at Jason though he was trying to fight her off, then she laughed, Mitchie! She laughed in my face! That bitch told me she never cared about me and left, not even caring about what she left behind, just like you!"

Shane pushed himself away from me, towering over me with the same loathing piercing his eyes. "YOU WEREN'T THERE, MITCHIE!"

I was frozen on the ground watching tears break from his eyes and gush down his broken face. "I-I was in so much pain, so fucking alone and where was my best friend? IN TEXAS! You weren't there when I needed you!"

It all clicked in my mind. That's why Shane despised me so much, I was gone when he was in pain and wasn't there to be with him through it. It was like a whole weight removed from my shoulders but something heavier came crashing down. I understood and it was worse. There was nothing I could do to fix it. 6 years of Shane suffering while I wasn't there. It was _my _fault why he was so angry, my fault he did all these horrible things, hurt Alex, hurt all those girls, everything was my fault.

And I couldn't change that.

I looked up at him seeing all the pain and real anger thrashing at me. "I'm sorry, Shane. So so so sorry but . . . it's not my fault I had to move!" The words spilled from my lips, but I didn't regret them.

Shane growled worse than yesterday. But I stood up confidently, not getting worked up like I stupidly did the day before, but speaking from my heart. "You're putting on this blame on me for no reason. I know it hurts Shane, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you, but turning the pain into anger and throwing it at the world isn't going to make it go away."

He looked away, my truthful words had touched him, I know they did. He raised his hand, wiping the tears and sighing. "I know." Was his weak whisper in reply.

Now, I smiled, taking small steps and grabbed him in a hug again, pushing his head on my shoulder and for once he let someone take care of him, let me in and didn't push me away.

I would never let him ago.

* * *

**1 . . 2 . . 3 . . . AWWW! **

**Thanks so much for the support of this story so far. NO! it is _not _over, not even close, but maybe we have some friendship staring and all great relationships start by the love of friendship (Demi Lovato agrees with that) **

**So, there was the truth! I tried to make it as dramatic and open so you could kinda understand why Shane was so angry, cause he was alone and suffering without Mitchie. Being hurt and stupid, he blamed it on her for moving, building up all this anger and hatred for 6 years until he finally broke down in front of her. **

**Questions:**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**=) **


	19. Freak Out

**10 REVIEWS! Ok WOW guys I definitely didn't deserve that, thank you so much! **

**Eh, I don't really like this chapter too much. It's kinda a *shudder* filler and I really hates those when I write. **

**Enjoy! =) **

* * *

**N I N E T E E N **

* * *

Monday morning the sun was shimmering just a bit brighter, the air flowed around a little more easily, and the heart of a certain 18-year-old was suddenly light. For what seemed to be the first time in so long, Shane Gray woke up with a smile that hadn't faded even if he had to go to school. Now, he was _eager _to attend and counting the seconds until he could see _her_, Michelle Devonne Torres.

He dressed quickly, pausing to make sure for some reason that he looked ok, his hair was left in its natural curls that she told him she liked, and he wore a red shirt, just because it was her favorite color.

Shane couldn't explain why he was doing all these things, especially spraying on cologne and glancing 10 times more than usual to check his appearance. He couldn't explain the excitement to see her nor could he explain when he thought about her, why he instantly smiled and felt strange stirring in his stomach –butterflies? Shane didn't understand any of these feelings, but he was just fine with them.

He unusually jogged to the opposite side of the long hallway and tapped on his younger brother's door. Nate appeared, brown eyes wide in shock seeing Shane before him and _smiling_! His older brothers hadn't come to wake him up in years. But Nate was secretly ecstatic.

"Ready, bro?" Shane waited surprisingly patiently as Nate grabbed his things and followed him to the kitchen. He poured them both some cereal and the boys began eating with a strangely – but nice – serene atmosphere.

Nate smirked. "Ok, what the heck did Mitchie do to you?"

The spoon fumbled in Shane's hand thanks to his heart that tripped at the mention of her name. Shane once again grinned, just thinking about her as he answered. "I guess, we're sorta friends again. I told her about um . . . M-mandy and we just put everything behind us."

The curly haired boy nodded, but on the inside was extremely happy for his brother and thankful Mitchie was back in California. Maybe, just maybe, Nate would get his brother back. He wouldn't have to be alone. Once done with their breakfast, they silently went to the car and drove to school both boys feeling different, but good, emotions fluttering inside them.

Things were looking up.

**

* * *

**

**=Mitchie's P.O.V=**

I awoke the next morning, and immediately sighed when I no longer had Shane's strong and warm arms holding me. We sat out there together for hours after our "talk" watching the sunset and really reconnected from these past 6 years. I finally felt like the wall Shane had built around himself, especially from me, was shattered.

A smile rose over my lips when I breathed in the scent of Shane that was showering my body and hair. I got dressed, making sure to put on my purple long sleeve shirt that Shane told me he liked. I of course was blushing, just like I had been when he told me, as I put it on. I felt unbelievably relaxed now that we were friends again.

I missed Shane so much, more than my heart had let me know. I had finally got what I wanted, and was amazingly thankful, but my job wasn't done. Starting today is when I would begin being there for Shane again, watching out for him like I use to. Jason use to tease me calling me "Mommy Mitchie" because I really would treat Shane like he was my son. I just prayed Shane wouldn't remember that nickname, he had enough for me.

I ate my breakfast slowly, replaying every moment with Shane again and again in my thoughts. I even found myself giggling at what a dork the _real _Shane Gray was. He made the stupidest jokes, tripped over things, and was naturally flirty and playful. The thing most people never got to see in him was that Shane loved his brothers and family very much and he only let people he really trusted in. He was very protective and caring and sweet, and it was my job to get him back to being the amazing guy I knew he was.

Alex's horn once again blew from outside. I said my goodbyes to my family and sprinted outside with a smile. Miley giggled when she saw how happy I was and Alex questionably quirked a brow before speeding off.

"What has Mitch so perky? I thought that was Miley's thing." Alex joked smirking at me in the rearview mirror. I had 2 more tasks to work on, including getting Justin back with Alex then Miley with Nate.

"Lemme guess, _someone _talked to Shane yesterday and her name rhymes with Itchy!" Miley laughed again as I rolled my eyes, slamming her arm.

"Yes, we did talk and he told me everything."

"Everything?" Alex asked and I deciphered her to be a bit impressed.

I nodded, once again grinning as I thought about it. "Yep all about Mandy and why he hated me so much. We're friends now."

Miley's smile wavered. "You're friends?"

"Yeah, but trust me, I'm gonna change Shane. He isn't going to be rude to anyone else here, and I'm going to get him to apologize to both of you."

"If it was anyone else saying that I would have laughed, but Mitch, I really believe you can change him and I think you already have at least started to." Alex shot a small smile that I happily gave back.

"Good, starting with, he's gonna sit with us at lunch today." I chirped thoughtfully. Alex slammed the car to a stop and thankfully we were right in front of the school. Both girls whipped their heads to me.

"WHOA! Baby steps, Mitchie, let's not rush things!" Alex uneasily laughed frantically glancing at Miley. She nodded.

"I don't Mitch, you need to take things slow."

"Seriously, I promise he'll behave!" I was begging both girls now. I really wanted to start my little "project" today. Lunch was the perfect way for all of us to start becoming friends.

"Mitchie, I love how enthusiastic you are to fix things, but Justin and Nate are still asses. It's amazing you fixed the biggest jerk of the school's heart, but that doesn't change his brother or his best friend." Alex explained, her eyes panicking. I sighed seeing she didn't want to be anywhere near Justin at the moment.

My eyes turned to Miley. She seemed perfectly fine, so maybe I'll just get Shane to invite Nate. Alex could live with that right? "Lex, how about we just let Shane and Nate sit with us?"

She was about to reply until someone's horn flared from behind us. "Are you gonna sit there all day, Russo?"

It was Justin, laughing with his moron friends. I peeked out the window sighing in relief to see Shane wasn't included in that group. Grumbling swears beneath her breath, Alex started up the car from our conversation and parked not too far away. I collected my things and hopped out, us strolling to the doors as Miley babbled about last night's homework. I found myself searching the parking lot for his car. Ridiculous right?

"Looking for me, Torres?"

My heart bounced up to my throat when I heard his voice lick at my ear. I peered up seeing Shane beside me, smiling like an angel, not that he was anywhere near one. I rolled my eyes, playfully bumping his shoulder unaware of the people watching us.

"Please, why would I be looking for you?" I scoffed but beamed as he held the doors open for me like he had done in the cafeteria. I could already see the light glowing in his eyes that were a liquid topaz today. Secretly, the most beautiful I had ever seen them.

"Because I'm so awesome and you can't get enough of me." Shane quipped with his smirk, but this time I liked seeing it as long as we were joking around again.

"Who told you that lie?"

Shane fake gasped only causing laughter to gush from my lips. I decided it was time to ask about our lunch plans. I really hope he doesn't mind seeing Alex and Miley let alone spending that entire period with them.

Shane chuckled as he opened his locker. "You've got that face again. What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about inviting Miley and Alex to our "private lunch table" today. What do you think?" Biting my lip, I opened his locker praying he wouldn't be mad. We were doing really well and I would hate myself if I ruined that. I had my face shoved into my locker blocking my eyes from his reaction if he was pissed at me.

To my horrible surprise, Shane started laughing. I frowned and pulled away from my locker, slamming it shut and placed my hands a bit angrily on my hips. "What is so funny, Gray?"

He was still smiling and that alone wiped all worry away from me. "Were you _hiding_ from me in your locker, Mitch?"

My cheeks suddenly swelled with pink. Crap. "Um no! I was getting my books duh!" Shane shook his head and I knew he was seeing through me like an open door.

"Right, for your sake, I'm gonna pretend to believe that." Shane smirked as I rolled my eyes but couldn't hold back from smiling seeing him so happy. "Anyway, that sounds great but I don't think Alex wants anything to do with me."

I remembered Shane had no idea Alex told me everything, so I had to play dumb. I pursed my lips hoping to look confused. "Don't you mean Alex and Miley?"

His eyes widened just seconds after. "Um . . . no," Shane sighed and I felt myself swelling with happiness that he wasn't going to lie to me. I really was changing Shane Gray, back. "Alex sorta really really hates me and she's right to."

Shane looked away as if he was ashamed of taking advantage of her in her vulnerable state. I kept myself silent and hoped he would tell me. He finally looked back up to me, his eyes traced with guilt. I was so proud of him.

"I was so horrible to her, Mitch. A few months ago I found her crying at a party and . . . got her to sleep with me. I knew she was really upset about Justin and I was so stupid and lost a really good friend." Shane finished with whispering sadly to himself.

I stopped our walk to class, placing my hands over his chest and making him turn to me before throwing myself into his arms for a hug. He was quick to hug me back as if it was what he needed and I smiled again. It was ironic I had gone from sighing all the time because of Shane to smiling because of him.

"It's ok, Shane. All you have to do is apologize. I know Alex will forgive you." I mumbled against his neck and strangely felt my heart skip a beat when I realized how tight he was holding me.

Shane sighed and let me go, softly smiling. "Thanks Mitch, you're right. I'll apologize at lunch."

"Awesome, I'll see you then."

We parted towards different ends of the hallway. I seriously was so proud of him. He actually felt guilty and was going to apologize to Alex. _That _was the Shane Gray I knew with a loving, big heart. My thoughts halted when I felt a cold hand grip my arm and yank me around. Taylor was standing in front of me with her scary blue eyes narrowed right at me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my boyfriend, Mitchie?!" She barked, her eyes lethally boring into mine like a poison. What did she mean "doing with my boyfriend"?

"Nothing Taylor, we're just friends that's it!"

I was a little confused though when Shane said he didn't have "girlfriends" just girls he hooked up with. I guess Tay didn't get the memo. Poor thing is probably in love with him and is just gonna get hurt.

"Friends my ass! Have you _seen _the way he looks at you?!"

Ok she was really freaking me out. Obsessive psycho girlfriend much? But wait, what? The way he looks at me? Like what a "not friend"? What is she talking about?

"What are-" I began to ask but she cut me off with her eyes sizzling and glaring into mine only making me take a step back.

"Just stay away from my Shane, ok? Thanks, bye." Taylor whipped around in her cowgirl boots, blonde curls looking more like red horns as she stomped away to class.

Crazy Bitch say what?

* * *

**Ha, it's fun making Taylor mean. So I promise to add some more Niley into the next chapter and of course we have Alex, Nate, Miley, Shane, and Mitchie having their lunch together and that's gonna be fun. =) **

**You've all made me a very happy author, so a new chapter is definitely on the way.**

**Questions:**

**Should Alex forgive Shane?**

**What do you think Shane is "feeling" for Mitchie right now?**


	20. Misunderstood

**Hey guys! Thanx for those reviews, I seriously love reading them, they're so sweet. =) **

**There's little bits of Niley in this one, if you can catch them and tons of Smitchie. I really think you'll like who Shane's becoming, someone Mitchie's proud of. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lunch rolled around faster than I expected. Ambivalently, I opened the doors just getting myself bottled water, and with uneasy eyes, prowled the cafeteria. Shane and Nate were sitting at Shane and my table in the far back away from everyone else. Sure, he wasn't smiling, but he didn't look angry or sad just waiting for me.

Miley and Alex were in line getting their food, so I strolled towards the boys with a huge smile that wobbled when I saw Taylor. She smirked at me and that alone smash violent thoughts into my head. I peered back at Shane that had his brows raised questionably at me as I stood practically in the center of the cafeteria frozen.

"Hey, what's going on, Mitch?" An unrecognizable voice purred into my ear. I whirled around finding one of Justin's friends, Jake Ryan smirking down at me. Whoa, his crystal blue eyes beautifully twisted with green as they cordially stared at me.

I had never been good at flirting with guys. Like I've mentioned, I have had never had a real boyfriend in my 16 years except for this one kid in 1st grade that I can't even remember the name of. The point to my rambling was I was clueless when it came to hot guys.

"Back off, Ryan, she isn't interested." Alex barked suddenly appearing with Miley beside me. I could see Taylor, Nate, and Shane watching us. Jake roved his eyes back to me, still grinning.

"I believe that's _her _choice."

My cheeks rolled with warm blood. All eyes abruptly fell over to me as I fiddled with my bracelet. "Um, maybe we can talk later, Jake, um thanks."

His somewhat sinister smile expanded. "Oh definitely, see ya later." With that Jake returned to the 'danger zone' with the laughing Justin, Jacob, Oliver, and the very hot senior Troy.

Alex snapped her head to me with frantic, wide brown eyes. "Ok, Shane and Nate is one thing but the rest of the 'popular' morons are off limits. I don't care how hot they are – besides Troy – stay away from them, Mitchie!" She warned snatching my hand and with some unwillingness tugged me over to Shane and Nate's table.

"Hey guys." I mumbled awkwardly and took the vacant seat beside Shane. He shrugged off whatever stole his happiness from earlier and smiled at me. Back then, I wasn't smart enough to see it was jealousy eating at him.

"Hey yourself, Torres." Shane smirked, snaking his arm around the back of my chair. Alex watched in moderate disgust as I laughed and took a sip of my water. It was time to 'cleanse' the atmosphere.

"Shane," I whispered leaning a bit closer into him. He didn't mind. "I think it's time for the apology."

His lips pursed. "Now?!" Shane shrieked almost making me jump back in laughter how high his voice crescendoed. Giggling, I nodded. He sighed with a few peeks at Alex that pretended not to be watching us while digging in to her salad.

"I don't think I'm ready, Mitch, at least not in front of Nate. He has no idea."

I twined my fingers into his with a comforting smile, not even having to say anything and Shane nodded, sighing in defeat. "Uh, Alex?"

She looked up with curiosity spiking her eyes. She glanced at me before setting down her spoon and confidently demanded. "Yes?"

"I um know this is kinda sudden and I should have done it a long time ago, but I wanted to apologize." Shane uncomfortably announced taking glimpses at me to check if he was doing ok. I proudly nodded.

Alex didn't say anything, so I leaned in again. "About?" Shane cleared his throat looking at Nate who was, with Miley, watching the conversation and stopped eating. I could tell this was making Shane uncomfortable, so I squeezed his hand in reassurance, tracing little shapes as he spoke.

"I'm sorry about taking advantage of you at Justin's party when you were hurt." Both our eyes traveled to Nate who suddenly looked accusatory and furious. Miley gripped his shoulder, which he shrugged off and tossed daggers at Shane.

"What the hell are you talking about? What did you do, Shane?!" Nate demanded making me flinch. Under the table, on his lap, Shane and I squeezed each other's hands in unison. I prayed it would be ok. Nate was always a forgiving person, he could forgive his brother.

Instantly without a response, Nate's features scrunched up in disgust and disappointment. "You slept with _Alex_?!" A few eyes shifted to our table, some gasping in shock and others gossiping at who was sitting here. I was sure some people saw how close Shane and I were sitting and maybe even saw our hands, but I never let go, like I promised myself. He needed me.

Alex hastily glared down at her feet in shame while Miley was swirling her spoon silently. Shane didn't say anything, just rubbed my hand that strangely shot tingles up my arm as he did that. Did that always happen when he touched me?

"Unbelievable." Nate grumbled standing up and storming out of the cafeteria leaving with nothing but a door slam. I caught Shane look away, disappointed and upset with himself. I wanted so bad to give him a hug right now.

"I forgive you." Alex whispered causing us to turn our heads to her. Shane gratefully gave a small smile but he looked at me and through the smile I could see he wanted to get the hell away from here. I nodded once before we both stood up walking out of the cafeteria and forgot we were holding hands.

* * *

"I'm so immensely proud of you, Shane!" I cried a little dramatically and he laughed. Did I mention how _good _it felt when I made him laugh?

"At least some good came out of that, besides my brother hating me more than he already did." Shane mumbled, both of us pacing through the halls in a search for Nate.

I shook my head. "He never hated you Shane and he never will. He's just upset you freaking slept with his best friend and of course kept it a secret from him for all these months, all of us did."

He frowned at that. "Then maybe you should go back. I don't want him yelling at you too." Shane offered stopping our walk. I smiled at his worry and even felt a small knot in my stomach that I didn't recognize when he smiled back.

"It's ok. I want to be there for you." I promised still beaming. Shane gaped at me for a few seconds before I was attacked in a bear hug that practically trampled me to the ground. The hallway was colored with my laugh.

Shane pulled me up straight, but didn't let me out of his tight grasp, resting his chin on my head as I stupidly giggled. It made me pause to think. Shane wasn't flirting with me right? Best friends did this kind of stuff all the time. Besides he hadn't even brought up the whole sex thing in a long time.

I bit my lip, about to ask him if he still wanted my virginity when we both saw Nate sitting on a bench flinging rocks against the walks of the janitor's shed. We jogged over to him and I bent down, resting my hand on his knee. "Are you ok, Nate?"

He laughed bitterly in reply. "Oh yeah I'm fucking fantastic."

I guess this was the side of Nate the girls were talking about. It was so hard seeing him upset when Nate use to always be the sarcastic, but funny one. I hated seeing my boys so fallen apart.

Shane sighed, kneeling down on his other side but didn't touch him. I took that as a sign and removed my hand. "Look, I know I shouldn't have kept this from-"

Nate interrupted shaking his head. "No I'm not mad at you. I _expect _such shallowness from you, but Alex? Why would she do that?!"

On reflex, my jaw clenched after Nate's first words when Shane sadly looked away to grass beside us. I did **not **like seeing him so sad, in fact, I sorta wanted to slap Nate right then, but controlled myself.

I reached over to take Shane's hand, not caring if Nate saw, and gave him a 'look' only he could read. Nate gave another dry laugh. "Yeah, then there's you two! What's going on?"

Why does every one assume there is "something going on"?! First Taylor, now Nate! I watched Shane look back at his brother with once again blurry emotions to me. "We're friends again, I _told _you that this morning!"

"It seems a bit more than that." Nate commented with a smirk at his brother. My heart strangely stumbled and cheeks flushed, biting my lip, and hid behind my curly hair.

I didn't bother to check Shane's reaction which was probably just amused like it was a joke to think of me that way. "Whatever. Now stop changing the subject. You need to forgive Alex."

I didn't know why, but the way he mumbled "whatever" actually bothered me. Nate scoffed halting my speeding thoughts and stood up. "I'll do what I want, I learned from the best, _bro_." Nate coolly replied and took off away from us, definitely leaving me stunned.

**

* * *

**

**~2 Weeks Later~**

**~Late October~**

14 Days.

It had been exactly 14 days since Nate last spoke with the 4 of us. Frequently, he just ditched school completely and not a soul knew where he went as he did. Shane was constantly freaking out where his brother could be and what he was doing, we even went with Jason 3 days ago that Monday to search for him during lunch, but never found him.

On a positive note, as the days passed, Shane and I grew closer. We were practically joint at the hip by now. The whole school was still buzzing with rumors about us, but I was use to it. It felt like Hollywood or something.

Slowly, but surely, I could feel Shane also rebuilding his friendship with Miley but not with Alex. Shane explained to my yesterday as we did our homework in his bedroom, that Miley was like a little sister to him and they were always closer than anyone else. I thought it was sweet.

Alex on the other hand, didn't seem to wanna come around. Even as we started sitting together at lunch, she still refused to talk, let alone look, at Shane. It tore me apart to see him so sad and guilty as she ignored him. He was trying so hard to fix things and I was happily at his side. Miley told me just the other day; he was doing this only because of me, because I was so special to him. That emphatically made me feel amazing, and even get this weird warm feeling oozing around my heart. But I ignored it.

Currently I was lying in Shane's comfortable bed as he dug through his closet for something that he refused to tell what it was. He gave up on the left side and paused turning to smirk at me. "You spend more time in my bed than I do, Mitch."

"It's very comfortable, thanks." I smirked back. He shook his head grinning and turned back to his mad search. I continued my phone conversation with Miley as he looked.

_Just talked 2 him. He refuses to see Alex. This is crazy._

_**-Miles**_

_I kno. She called me last night crying saying she missed him and felt horrible. What r we gonna do?_

_**-Mitch**_

"YES!" Shane shouted turning around with a CD in his hand and giggling like a little kid with a shiny new toy. Amused, I shook my head watching him run to his stereo and put the CD in, but not letting it play yet.

"Just guess what song I have on here!"

I playfully rolled my eyes. "Shakira?"

Shane narrowed his eyes making me burst into laughter. I climbed off his bed, walking beside him at the stereo as he pressed play with hilarious excitement absorbing his eyes. The familiar opening notes of the guitar flowed through Shane's bedroom and I smiled. Just a few months ago, I despised this song and shut it off when it came on in Dallas' car. It was _our _song.

_Some people laugh, some people cry  
Some people live, some people die  
Some people run, right into the fire  
Some people hide their every desire  
But we are the lovers_

_If you don't believe me  
Then just look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies_

_Some people fight, some people fall  
Others pretend they don't care at all_

Shane smiled leaning into my ear, sliding his hands to hold my waist and began swaying us and I laughed at how cliché this was, as he sang the next words in my ear. "_If you wanna fight, I'll stand right beside you. The day that you fall I'll be right behind you."_

_To pick up the pieces_

_If you don't believe me  
Just look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies_

_Woah_

_Woah_

_Another year over, and we're still together  
It's not always easy, but I'm here forever  
We are the lovers_

_I know you believe me  
When you look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies  
Hey_

_And we are the lovers  
I know you believe me  
When you look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies_

_Oh-oh-woah  
Woah_

_Another year over, and we're still together  
It's not always easy, but I'm here forever_

_Yeah we are the lovers, I know you believe me  
When you look into my eyes  
'cause the heart never lies_

_'cause the heart never lies_

_Because the heart never lies_

"Wow, I refused to listen to that song for years, and it's one of my favorites." I gazed up at Shane, wondering what he could be hiding in his eyes like he had that day with Nate.

Shane chuckled, twirling a lock of my brown curl around his finger. "I knew you loved that song, we both did, so I had to find it."

"Yeah you just _had _to, right?"

"Yep, or I would like die, seriously."

The door swung open revealing Denise that had taken a week's vacation to spend Halloween with her family. She never wanted to miss the boys holidays, "Mitchie, your mom just called and said she wants you home, I'll drive you."

I nodded and she walked off to get her keys. Turning back to Shane, he lifted me up for a hug like I was a doll. "Bye Mitch."

"Later _Shanie-kins_" He pretty much dropped me, scowling and I laughed making a run to his mother's car before he killed me. Shane hated when I called him that, which made it _so _much fun to do it. But unfortunately he would get his revenge on me tomorrow.

I pulled out my phone on the drive to my house, picking up on the conversation about Nate. He really had me worried.

_IDK but the dance is coming up soon, maybe we can get Justin 2 ask her._

_**-Miles**_

Ugh, the school dance. Don't get me wrong, I'm all up for a fun night with my friends, but remember Lillie's party? I. Can't. Dance. So that night should be a beautiful disaster. It was in November just a little bit before the big, winter Prom in December that I was really excited for.

_That would b awesome but he wouldn't do that. R u going w/ any 1?_

_**-Mitch**_

Denise stopped in my driveway. I thanked her and went inside, quickly changing into my comfortable pajamas until Miley texted back later than I expected.

_We'll make him lol. No I haven't been asked yet, but I heard a lot of guys want to go w/ u. What about u and Shane?_

_**-Miles**_

Once again my heart was having a hard time beating properly when someone brought up Shane and me in the conversation. It didn't matter though, he was probably going with Taylor – that really hated me by the way – and it's not like I wanted to go with him as my date anyway.

My phone vibrated again, but as I read it my stomach plunged.

_Hey, r u going with anyone 2 the dance?_

**

* * *

**

More Drama is coming! ;)

**Questions:**

**How do you feel about Nate and his reaction?**

**Who should go with whom to the dance?**

**Who texted Mitchie?**


	21. Just Keep Running

****

I hope you enjoy the little twist of feelings . . .

* * *

**T W E N T Y - O N E**

_

* * *

_

_Hey, r u going with anyone 2 the dance?_

I stared down at the unfamiliar number not knowing whether or not to answer. Biting my lip, I typed a hesitant reply.

_I haven't been asked so currently no. _

_**-Mitchie**_

I then realized I hadn't answered Miley which probably left her suspicious.

_Like I have said 200000 times, there is no "me and Shane". He's prob. gonna go with Taylor._

_**-Mitch**_

_What if he asked u?_

_**-Miles**_

The unknown number replied:

_Oh. Would u go with me?_

_That could b a problem if I don't know who u r._

_**-Mitchie**_

I thought about Miles question much harder than I should have. What if Shane _did _ask me? I guess if he just wanted to go with a friend or something. I'm . . . not sure what I'd do. Do I want to go with him? Yeah, definitely it would be a lot of fun . . . being with him. Wait what did I just think?!

Dancing with Shane . . . That would be nice.

Twirling me around and holding me like a princess . . . sounds . . . romantic and sweet.

We sit and talk like usual and he makes me laugh . . . laugh so much . . . making me so happy . . . that's normal right?

He takes me home . . . into my room and . . . kisses me goodnight . . .

My heart was horribly off beat right now, cheeks flushing and I felt lightheaded just thinking about it. Shane whispering goodnight, placing his strong arms on my hips like he likes to do . . . I love when he touches me . . . and leaning in so his sweet, warm breath was just _blow_ over my skin and I would shiver. His lips . . . so hot . . . would just graze over my jaw and mouth until he would . . .

_R u there Mitchie?_

I jumped when my phone went off with the mystery caller's text. Who the heck was this guy? Jeez, for all I know, they could be a girl! How did they even get my number?! I sighed and texted back.

_Yeah but really who r u?_

_**-Mitchie**_

I swiped the stupid Shane fantasies out of my mind and just inhaled and exhaled staring at my purple walls until I could think of a reply to Miley's question.

_I would say yes._

_**-Mitch**_

Before I could breathe again, the mystery person replied:

_Ur secret admirer ;) _

I rolled my eyes, at the overload of cliché and not having my answer. How could I say yes to someone I didn't even know? They could be a rapist or serial killer or something!

_Aww that would b awesome. I bet he's gonna ask u maybe 2morrow!_

_**-Miles **_

_I'll c u 2morrow._

With a frustrated groan, I turned off my phone, flinging it somewhere in my room and shut my eyes.

**

* * *

****==No one's P.O.V==**

**==Thursday==**

**==Next Morning==**

_(Dream)_

"_Oh Shane!" Mitchie moaned as he sucked on her neck, massaging her thigh. Shane smirked against her neck pulling back to crash his lips over hers once more. Both felt sparks crackle in their stomachs at the contact. Shane tugged on her hips and she smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist and knotted her fingers through his hair. _

_He carried her over the bed, once again smirking and threw her down roughly before pouncing on top of her. Mitchie laughed sounding like sweet bells in Shane's ears. He kissed her hungrily letting his hands slither down to unbutton her blouse and slid it off her shoulders. She blushed as his hands found her breasts and began stroking them delicately, smirking as her moans reached his ears again. Shane unhooked his lips from hers, trailing soft kisses that made her shiver from her jaw, neck, and collarbone until he reached his destination and her blush thickened. _

_Shane's golden eyes were predatory as he slowly – agonizingly slowly to her – kissed around her black bra before his hands gripped the back and yanked it off, flinging it far away to leave her only half bare in front of him. His lips found her chest again, kissing and chuckled on her cool skin when she tugged on his hair to quicken his pace. Shane then began to work his tongue making her loudly gasp and groan begging to be inside of her. He shook his head whispering "soon" before he traveled his kisses down her stomach, enjoying her warm giggles, until his lips met her jean shorts. _

_He growled at the material blocking him and ripped them off listening to Mitchie gasp as the cold air attacked her. Shane could hardly wait until his name was gasping from her delicious lips. He smirked, tracing his finger along her lacey, black panties as she watched him. He stopped and lean down so his hot breath was spraying over her bare legs, up her stomach and exposed breasts. Shane smiled as Mitchie shivered once again, loving the way he affected her. _

_Secretly, she was afraid of what he was about to do, her heart was thundering, but she wanted it more than anything, wanting Shane to take her virginity away so it could be his and to __**feel **__him inside of her. Shane's thoughts were almost the exact same. _

_Finally, his soft, full lips touched the fabric before taking it in between his teeth and ripping it off of her so Mitchie was completely naked before him. Shane truly had never seen such a beautiful girl until Michelle Devonne Torres came back into his life. Oh how he loved saying her name. He was planning on screaming it many times that night. _

_Just as Shane's lips were about to reach her core along with his fingers an obnoxious, shrill alarm shattered the dream_

Mitchie awoke gasping for breath as if she had just run a mile, her body soaked in sweat and hair a tangled nest. Her hand flew to her lips, feeling a tingling sensation as if Shane Adam Gray had really touched them. She was in horrible shock at her dream, disgusted and astonished with herself with what her thoughts had engineered and was doubting – not for the first time – her brotherly thoughts towards Shane.

Her alarm shrieked again and shaking her head, Mitchie stood up dressing for the day and locked up such thoughts from her mind and heart.

_(Dream)_

_The beating of his heart had never been so even. Shane's lips automatically pulled into a smile at the breathtaking woman in front of him. Mitchie Torres, snuggled in his warm, strong arms as they laid in the open and empty field of cut grass. She gazed at him with the loving eyes he could only dream the real Mitchie would, gently kissing his chin. _

_Shane twirled a lock of her vanilla-scented, chocolate hair around his finger staring in admiration at the girl in his arms. With the cool breeze around them, the night sky glistening with stars, it was a perfect night. And all the 18-year-old wanted was to __**feel **__her delicate lips on his for the first time. _

_As if reading his thoughts, Mitchie guided her hand to his chest, leaning up lazily to press her sweet, warm lips over his in the lightest of kisses. Shane didn't hesitate to place his hand on the back of her neck, the other cupped around her cheek, and kissed her back with a raging passion. _

Shane's eyes fluttered open, staring at his white ceiling in shock. Had he really just dreamed of _kissing_ Mitchie? The young girl he had known since birth, picked on because when he was younger he secretly had a crush on her, defended and protected her from everything, and was his best friend that just so happened to be a strong, beautiful 16-year-old girl?

Did he really . . . have a crush on her?

No, a crush wasn't it exactly . . . Shane gasped to himself.

No, No, No! Shane Gray could NOT be . . . _falling in love_! That was impossible! And most definitely NOT with Michelle Devonne Torres, that was ridiculous!

But . . . why did he dream about her being with him and kissing her?

Shane combed his fingers through his hair, shrugging it off as his lust taking over. He hadn't had sex with a girl in weeks so it was just his hormones acting up, nothing else. It's not like he was lusting after Mitchie. Never.

He crawled out of bed, shaking his head and went off for a nice shower to clear his mind.

**

* * *

****==Mitchie's P.O.V==**

**==20 Minutes Later==**

The dream I had had been circling my thoughts all morning. I couldn't believe what I was thinking! Sex with _Shane_?! That was his desires not mine! I was pacing the kitchen, refusing to eat with my racing thoughts, when I heard Alex's horn.

I had to tell someone. My cheeks were still hot, heart still pounding, from the dream. It all felt so real; even his body touching mine . . . I could still feel it. I groaned and got my bag, running outside.

Once in the car, I waited until we reached a red light to avoid any accidents. "Guys?" I squeaked, blushing as I thought about it. Technically we didn't do anything, but we were about to!

Miley and Alex caught my tone and body language urgently turning to me in concern. I bit my lip before sighing and just blurted it out. "I had a dream about having sex with Shane!"

"YOU WHAT?!"

My hands were shielding my face but I'm positive they were staring at me in the same shock that I was still feeling. "Yes ok my alarm clock when off when Shane was about to . . . "I couldn't even say it.

"Oh my god!" Alex yelled, smacking her hand into her forehead. I looked over seeing Miley just gaping wide-eyed at me, jaw slacking. I sadly nodded still drowning in confusion and frustration.

"The worst part is . . . I was enjoying it. I had . . . never felt so happy."

They gasped in surprise all over again before turning to each other with another frantic, silent conversation. No more words were spoken as the light shifted green and Alex drove to our school.

Once we were all out of the car, they grabbed me, us running inside to the first girls' bathroom we found and Alex slammed the door shut. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Calm down, Lex, she didn't do anything!"

"But she _wants _to!"

"Ugh stop no!" I groaned. "I don't like him that way! This is too weird!" I continued shaking my head refusing to see the truth that was right in front of me. I wasn't accepting it, no way.

"Mitchie," Miley whispered sheepishly and we all hushed to silence as the truth hung in the air. None of us could acknowledge it or wanted to, but it was there.

"No I-I can't be . . . no!"

"Mitch, I'm sorry to say this but I think you just might be . . . crushing on Shane Gray, very hard."

My fingers scraped my hair as we all stood just staring at each other all upset about it, but no one understood how much it was bugging me. I could _not _be crushing on freaking Shane Gray! He was my best friend, a heartbreaker, a manwhore and definitely not someone I would ever like!

"Please tell me there is another answer, lie to me for two seconds." I whispered desperately praying this was just another dream that I could wake up from but I never would, no matter how hard I pinched myself, this was reality.

I had a crush, on Shane Gray.

I avoided him.

All day I made sure to completely ignore and avoid anything that involved Shane. The girls were more than elated to help me stay away, at least Alex was. I guess something good was Nate was in school today. But I knew I couldn't avoid him forever. Like I mentioned, we were closer than like peanut butter and jelly now, he would know if something was wrong.

Now it was lunch and I was panicking. Not only did I have to see him in the cafeteria, but our class together was coming and there was no escaping that, I didn't ditch. Alex and Miley got ahead of me to search the cafeteria for him and save me a seat at a full table so I didn't have to see him. I walked through the halls going to my locker to get my money when I heard this moaning coming from the janitor's closet.

My nose scrunched up, but I heard gasping and then "Shane!"

My stomach rolled, heart dropping and mouth popping open. Shane was in there with a girl. Strangely, my hands curled up into fists not out of jealousy but disappointment. My crush on him was forgotten as I thought about how he had _supposedly _changed which meant to stop playing girls.

I stomped to the closet swinging open the door and nearly gagging when I saw Shane shoving his tongue down Baillie's throat before they both jumped away, Baillie only in her skirt and pink bra as Shane was in his boxers. I rolled my eyes before glaring at him in utter disappointment.

"Mitchie, I-I . . ." I didn't say a word or drop my glare, just shut the door and walked away from it. But it tossed open again, Shane now in jeans but still without his shirt as he chased me.

I opened my locker, as before ignoring him and got my money before he ran towards me, shutting the locker for me with apologetic eyes. "Mitchie I'm so sorry I promise I wasn't—"

"Save it for someone who cares, Shane." I growled, shocking myself at how deeply I was taking it, and spun around to stomp away when he snatched my wrist, roughly spinning me back around and slammed me against the lockers.

My eyes were wide as I was pinned on the green lockers, Shane's arms on either side of me. I gazed into his tender, hazel eyes that suddenly looked beautiful to me. What was I thinking? But, Shane was gawking back at me, looking . . . as breathless as I was.

"I know you care, Mitchie and I'm sorry." Shane begged.

"Why were you doing that? I thought you were done with being a jerk! I mean I understand if you're um horny or something but do it will Taylor. She's your 'girl' at the moment that really likes you."

"I don't want to be like that, Mitch. I'm really sorry. I just had a lot of stuff on my mind that didn't let me think and—"

"You were throwing your anger at the world again." I sighed leaning my head against the lockers. I still had a lot of work to do on him, but made me realize that when I wasn't around, Shane couldn't be good. It was my fault for avoiding him.

"More like frustration." He shrugged looking away in deep thought, glancing slyly at me then back.

"What was this frustration about?"

Shane snorted. "Partially why you were fucking ignoring me all day! I'm not stupid Mitchie besides what Alex may say!"

I winced as his temper came back and grabbed his hands, squeezing them real tight until he exhaled and calmed himself down. "I'm sorry, but why were you ignoring me?"

"Um do you not like it when I do that?" I asked stupidly, but was biting my lip thinking about the possible other meanings that I would never say out loud.

His tan cheeks tinted with light pink, but he steadily stared directly into my eyes. "No I don't. I want you with _me _all the time. I need you there, Mitchie. I . . . do stupid stuff without you here."

I was the one feel horribly guilty now. Without thinking, I placed my hands over his bare chest and reached up on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek. Shane was shocked, but I acted like it was nothing and began casually walking down the hallway.

It took him a few seconds, but he caught up with me. I pretended like there was nothing in the atmosphere but friendship but . . .

The heart never lies.

**

* * *

****==Miley's P.O.V==**

**==same time, in the cafeteria==**

I followed Alex through the various bodies in the cafeteria to our usual "loser" table. My mind was as far as stars as we walked though. I saw Nate earlier and had been floating in bliss every since.

I was so worried he dropped out of high school or something and of course didn't understand why he was taking Alex's lies so harshly. My thoughts sadly wondered if it was because he was jealous or angry because he actually liked Alex.

"Where is Mitchie?" Alex pondered as we sat down along with our friends Nico, Grady, Jackson, Harper, Zack, Cody, Maddie, Caitlyn and other "unpopular" people. My eyes were stuck on the table of jerks where Nate sat next to Troy, silent as usual.

I really had enough of this. I slammed my lunch on the table and stood up, marching over to where the idiotic jerks laughed at some joke Justin had said and stopped in front of Nate, placing my hands over my hips.

"Wrong table, Stewart." Oliver cracked. I can't believe I use to be friends with some of these morons. They were so nice in middle school, what the hell did puberty do to them?!

"Actually I'm here to talk to Nate." He looked up but rolled his coffee brown eyes when he saw me. Ugh now he was mad at me! I didn't even get why he was so upset with anyone! It should be Alex that was angry with Shane, but she had the heart to forgive him!

"It doesn't seem like he wants to talk to you." Jake laughed along with the other guys but his face suddenly grew serious and he smirked at me. Ew. "Hey has your friend Mitchie said anything about me?"

The guys whistled and hollered just like the buffoons they were when he said that. I guess they thought Mitch was hot or something, but she was pretty just like Alex. I bet Nate would never think that kind of stuff about me.

"No she hasn't and never will." I rolled my eyes. "Now Nate, I really need to talk to you."

He rolled his eyes again and stood up walking off. I took this opportunity and followed him over to where him and Mitchie first "met" by the trash cans. "What do you want?"

"My friend back. Why are you acting like an old version of your brother?! This isn't you, Nate."

I was actually surprised and proud of who Shane had become and because of Mitchie. She was like the best thing that ever happened to this school and an amazing best friend. It was really adorable though to see the way Shane look at her with this _adoration _in his eyes, like she inspires him to be a better person. I could see that one day he would realize he loves her and they could be happy forever.

Mitchie dreaming about Shane wasn't a surprise but what she dreamed about them doing was and it was gross. Shane really had always been like a big brother. He was starting to be like that again. But I prayed every time I saw them that he would never hurt her.

Nate snorted. "Like you know who I really am."

I scowled, his words stabbing me secretly. "Yes Nate in case you've forgotten, Alex and I use to be your best friends so I don't think don't I know you! Stop hiding behind this anger ok!"

"Damn it Miley, stop telling me what to do and how to act! If I want another mother I call you!" Nate began to walk off, but I furiously reached out, grabbing his arm and ran over blocking him.

"No ok, I'm sorry for seeming bossy but we care about you, Nate. I understand that you're mad at Alex—"

"No Miley, you _don't _understand! Alex, Shane, Mitchie and _you _all kept this from me! I get it was a long time ago, but back then we were still speaking! I want us to be friends again but not with all these lies and secrets!"

After his little explosion Nate marched back to his table. Just then laughter burst from the doors when Shane and Mitchie walked in, Shane topless. How lovely. Sighing I returned to our table to find Alex had moved our stuff back to our new table as "Smitchie" as we secretly called them came over to us.

"How was the confrontation?" Alex grilled with a roll of her eyes. I sat down, sighing and began digging in to my sandwich. Smitchie sat down both smiling as usual and I didn't miss Shane's eyes linger on her longer than they needed to as she opened her bag of Lays. As long as he didn't hurt her, I was all for getting them together. We just needed Mitchie to accept her feelings.

"Confrontation?" Mitchie asked, looking at me first with questions filling her deep brown eyes. She was always there for Alex and I, helping us with our problems and she was the reason Nate and Shane we're even talking to us again. I was so lucky to have a sweet, best friend like Mitchie again. I understood why Shane was so broken when she left. Mitchie would never know what she left behind, in pieces, but telling her was just make her feel horrible, so we kept our mouths shut.

"Yep, Miley decided to play police and go interrogate Nate then caused a scene in the middle of the cafeteria." Alex explained with sarcasm loaded in her tone and all across her face. I took a piece of salad throwing it into her hair as everyone laughed. Yeah shocking, I know, Shane was laughing with us. He did that a lot now, as long as Mitchie was here to keep him good.

Mitch groaned. "Was he mad?"

"Oh no! We talked everything out then hugged and watched Barney together!" I replied just as sarcastically as Alex. Shane made a cat noise with claws mocking me and we all cracked up.

"Ok I get it." Mitchie giggled. "But what happened?"

"It was just a disaster. He said he wants to be our friend again but without all the lies and secrets." I explained.

Alex rolled her eyes, hiding behind the mask of _'I don't care and I'm too tough'_. "Doesn't want to be our friend? What are we in, kindergarten?"

There goes Alex's attitude again. She uses that along with sarcasm a lot. As you've heard, she's been used and hurt a lot in her life, so it takes a lot for Alex to trust anyone. No one may notice, but Alex is slowly coming around back to friendship with Shane. He betrayed her, ditching us after Mandy, then came back to just use Alex for sex so it would take a long time before they were friends again.

Mitchie, of course, laughed at her sarcasm. She was always so happy, giggling and laughing. Mitchie was a really blessed girl, great family, perfect grades, musical and singing talent, she had a great life. I seriously couldn't be happier than she got her best friend back, but I worried about where that was headed.

My eyes fell to Shane. He was watching with the same look of mesmerization as Mitchie giggled. He never noticed, only I did, when he would just stare at her with this look in his eyes. It was plain to see Mr. Heartbreaker was falling _hard _for Mitchie and she didn't even see it.

Love was so complicated.

* * *

**Wow those were some _interesting _dreams guys. So 11 reviews? Have I said thank you? Seriously thanks so much for all those lovely little messages you leave me, espically answering my questions, it really helps me make the story better for what you guys like. Well I hope everyone enjoyed a little taste of Miley's thoughts and for a "big scene" I have coming up, it will have EVERYONE's mind including Jason (he's not stupid in this story, just acts and thinks like Kevin) I'm gonna try to add Nate in here sometime and maybe some new characters. =) **

**I hope you guys haven't forgotten about the bet, because it is still on! Shane's still thinking about it (hint hint) and we all know the _lovely _challenge he has if he doesn't do it right? The problem is, will he tell Mitchie he started their friendship again by a bet? Hmm . . . **

**Questions : **

**Whose P.O.V do you want for the next chapter?**

**Alex**

**Shane again**

**Just Mitchie**

**No one's P.O.V (that way I can write in everyone's mind.) **

-

**Should I add a new, beautiful -nice- girlfriend for Shane or a hot, nice guy for Mitchie? **


	22. Stop and Listen

**This is officially the longest chapter I've ever written I think for ANY story I have ever wrote, so be proud that you're eyes are reading it. =)**

**Disclaimer: Nope own nothing, sorry. If I _did _which I'm not saying I _do _Joe and Demi would be together already and Camp Rock 2 would have already premiered. Any more questions?**

**Ennnnnnnnjoy! **

* * *

* * *

T W E N T Y - T W O

**-Back to Mitchie-**

Rain dumped from the sky like God was holding a bucket full of water to drench the earth above us, as I ran to the car with Shane laughing right behind me. His damp fingers were slipping through mine, both of us getting soaked from head to toe, but we were too busy laughing like maniacs to care.

Shane opened the door with assistance from his keys and we both dove in, breathless from the mixture of running and laughing. As he plugged in the keys, I flipped the switches on the dashboard to heat of the car. As the world got closer to November, the temperature, even in Cali, was dropping.

Traffic was pretty bad but Shane being his dorky self suggested we play a few rounds of I Spy to pass the time at the crowded red light. I rolled my eyes and instantly declined the game when other thoughts clogged my head. The question was burning my tongue . . .

"Hey are you going with anyone to the dance?" I spat out, quickly looking away acting like it was a casual day to day question but bit my lip as usual.

I caught through my bangs, Shane shrugging."I'll probably be forced to go with Taylor or something I guess." He answered and began tapping his fingers a bit anxiously on the steering wheel. "Um do you have a date?"

I shifted normally back in my seat and with sudden anxiousness as well, began scraping off my nail polish. "Yeah I mean, no! I was asked by a few people but . . . I'm not sure I even want to go."

A smile crashed over Shane's face."Let's skip it."

"Whoa what?! Shane that's crazy we can't just skip the dance!" I argued but actually was thinking it wasn't a bad idea. I'd rather spend the night staring at a wall with Shane than making a fool of myself dancing with some guy I didn't even like – not that I liked Shane!

He scoffed. "Why not? It's not a grade or something like that, who says we have to be there? There's still prom and stuff to go to and since I'm a senior, I'll just go to that and be done."

He was right, why not? "Ok let's say we skip the dance, what are we going to do?" I quizzed watching as the light finally flashed green and the sea of cars began moving forward. Shane began driving with his lips adorably puckered in thought. Lord, what is wrong with me?! Did I just say something Shane did was adorable?!!

"Anything you want to do, Mitch! We can run around in circles in my backyard for all I care, but I know you don't like dances, I'm not a fan myself, so let's have fun that night together."

_Together. _

I sighed turning down the radio as more complications starting piling up in my head. "But what about Taylor?"

Shane paused but shrugged. "I mean, I guess I really like her, she's nice, pretty hot, but she's so freaking _clingy_! You know I can't stand that! I just rather be with someone that I'm happy with, like you, instead of miserable with Taylor. She'll be pissed, but I think she's knows I'm gonna break up with her soon anyway. We're not 'relationship' people, you know?"

In silence, I nodded my head but was too drowned in my thoughts to listen anymore. He wasn't a "relationship" person? What the hell did that mean? Shane could be in a stupid real relationship with anyone?! That was so . . . stupid!

Shane was humming this song, turning the radio back up and began rambling something to me, but I didn't even try to clear my head to listen. I still wasn't accepting my feelings, but it just bothered me, what Shane said.

"Mitchie?!" He snapped breaking my thoughts. I guess I had buzzed out for a while. My cheeks boiled as I gave a nod to confirm my attention and he continued. "I was just saying I wrote this new song and I wanted you to hear it."

"Oh um yeah sure."

Shane cocked a brow but continued again."So, do you mind if we head to my house for a few minutes so I could play it for you?"

I gave another absentminded nod, which by the way seemed to piss him off that I wasn't paying attention. He rolled his eyes and pulled into the Gray driveway and we climbed out and into his house where I could see Nate was home alone. He was _STILL _being a total jerk, even when everyone tried talking to him, not including Alex. He slammed the door in Shane's face, just completely ignored me when I tried talking, and you know how the Miley convo went.

Shane stalked to his room as I half-heartedly trailed behind him and flopped onto his bed as he produced his guitar. His long fingers began dancing around the silver strings flooding the room with a beautiful melody. Shane smirked at me; satisfied he finally had my attention. He always would like this; music was implanted into my heart since birth. It was a _part _of me and it always would be.

My eyes batted close as he continued to play just lying in his bed and letting myself fall into the sweet tune. But when Shane added his voice, I thought I was in heaven.

_I still feel the same  
though everything has changed  
the pain it cost now  
I feel lost inside of my own name_

but I keep running  
I am running  
I keep living for the day that I'm with you  
that I'm with you

the past has left its stain  
now I feel the shame  
I'll seize the day  
if you take away  
the chains of yesterday

but I keep running  
I am running  
I keep living for the day that I'm with you  
and I am waiting  
I am waiting  
I keep waiting for the day that I'm with you

a new day  
the sun is shining  
seems I'm closer to finding  
that life is more than where we are  
no way that I am turning  
as long as the sun is burning  
now it seems that all I want is you

I still feel the same  
though everything has changed  
the pain it cost now  
I feel lost inside of my own name

but I keep running  
I am running  
I keep living for the day that I'm with you  
an I am waiting  
I am waiting  
I keep waiting for the day that I'm with you  
that I'm with you  
  
The music faded smoothly to a stop, his fingers sliding from the strings to the glossy, wooden surface of the guitar before he lifted his eyes to mine, lips stretching into a smile, proud of himself for writing his own song. He was like a little kid that discovered something simple yet it meant the world to them and I was the mother smiling just because he was excited.

"That was beautiful, Shane, really."

His returning grin made my heart _pop_. Just as he was about to respond he was cut off by the sugary bubblegum pop music that was Taylor's ringtone for Shane. He smile warped to a force one as he pressed talk.

"Hey Tay, yeah baby we can talk now."

I stood up, feeling somewhere inside of me, betrayed like I wasn't good enough to be spoken to when it involved Shane's 'girl' that he was 'going to break up with soon'. With the roll of my eyes at his foolish words, I got my stuff and marched out of his bedroom, wet boots squeaking against the floors.

As I stomped down the stairs, Shane's footsteps pounded from behind me, only pushing my legs to go faster. "Mitchie wait, why are you leaving?!" Shane yelled, utterly perturbed.

I rolled my eyes again without a reply and left, walking home in the rain.

* * *

I wasn't sure why I left so dramatically yesterday but I did. Great news though! I have a cold. Yep, I'm planted on my couch flinging dirty tissues from my nose onto the ground stuck on Halloween watching TV. I _was _planning on going Trick or Treating with Alex and Miley until stupid Shane got me sick from running then walking in the rain.

"Are you sure you can't just come, Mitch?" Miley pouted next to me already dressed in her Princess Leia costume. I glanced over at my adorable Lady Bug costume sorrowfully and cursed Shane in my head.

"No sorry guys I feel horrible and plus my mom won't even let me with a fever, but you guys go have fun." I mumbled pushing the best smile I could give. Did I mention I sound sick too? You know that annoying stuffy nose voice? Yep, I was _loving _Shane right now.

Alex sighed dressed as gothic bride. "Fine, but we'll be back later just in case. Feel better, Mitch." We all squeezed in a group hug before they left and I blankly stared at my television planning ways to bring pain to the Devil tomorrow.

I tried getting some sleep considering the "scary movie" on TV was as frightening as a Chiwawa puppy. The doorbell echoed from the living room but it surprised me because usually trick or treaters never came around this neighborhood.

I slowly lifted myself off the couch, my headache flaring as I walked to the front door. "Trick or Treat!" Came a nasal voice from outside, disguising itself. My brows furrowed and I clicked the lock, opening the door and couldn't help, even with my horrible cold, but tremble with laughter when I saw who was outside.

Shane was standing there dressed as a doctor with a lab coat, stethoscope, red scrubs, and highly unattractive, thick rimmed and black glasses. He gave goofy grin and let himself in as I gained my breath back after seeing him.

"I heard someone was sick, so I had to make a house call." Shane recited in a deep, 'doctors' voice to me, plugging the stethoscope into his ears and examining me. My heart melted from its frozen state seeing Shane had skipped the hottest party tonight to visit me when I was sick. He really was a good guy.

Glowing with happiness, I gave a dramatic pout like Miley had and looked at him with my big brown eyes. "I don't feel good."

Shane frowned and threw his arms around me in a big bear hug that immediately cured my yucky feelings. "Aww, Mitchie." When he pulled away, Shane took my hand, hot skin rubbing against my sick, cold flesh. He led us back to the couch shutting off the TV temporarily so the crackle of the fireplace surrounded the room.

I noticed he had a gray Doctor's Kit with him with a bunch of stickers I'm guessing Frankie stamped on that I had to smile at. Shane placed the kit on the armrest and began to comb through it. "I brought all the perfect supplies Mitch; Medicine, Tea, your favorite movies, some soup, and even gummy worms!"

Weakly, I giggled and shivered though the room was probably warm. Shane reached over, shutting off the lamp in the process and took the fuzzy white blanket, wrapping it around me as we sat together on the loveseat.

Shane then stood up to the kitchen returning with a plastic spoon and handed me my steaming hot tomato soup; my favorite. I made him bend down to give me another hug, chuckling against my hair. "What movies did you bring?" I asked before slurping my soup.

"First, _A Walk To Remember_, I know you love it." Shane shrugged switching the TV back on and sliding the DVD in before returning to his seat and pouring some Herbal Tea for me. Damn, Shane was so good to me. Now I understood why Taylor had such a tight grip on him but . . . he was doing this for _me_.

He handed me the cup gently, still holding it for me as I took a sip. "You're the best, best friend in the world Shane Gray."

Shane smirked a bit bitterly. "Even when I'm an ass and ditch you for my ex-girlfriends?"

"Even— EX?! You broke up with Taylor?!" I questioned shrilly, my voice raising as I panicked. She was going to _kill _me!

Shane paused the movie with a sigh and nodded. "Yeah right after you left. She went crazy on me because of you, which I was use to, but when she started talking bad about you, I was done. I could have been nicer about it, but no one talks about my Mitchie like that."

Ok cue the waterworks. I can't believe I was such a bitch to him yesterday. After ignoring him in the car, walking out on him because of something stupid, and who knows what else I'd done, Shane stood up to his _girlfriend _just because of a few things she said about me then he broke up with her and now was taking care of me when I was sick instead of having fun on Halloween.

"Aw Shane!" I set my soup down, crawling into his lap and squeezing myself into his chest. He chuckled again, hugging me back and burying his face into my hair. Call me crazy but with Shane holding me right now, nothing felt so _real _and _perfect. _It was like my tiny frame molded perfectly into his arms and against his body.

Maybe it wasn't so bad having a crush on Shane . . . No, I can think later. Right now, I want to enjoy my night with my best friend.

"Ok," I giggled fixing myself back against the couch but kept myself snuggled comfortably against his chest and stomach. "When do I get my gummy worms?"

"Finish your soup first, and then you can have dessert."

I poked my tongue out at him. "Fine MOM!"

Shane rolled his eyes but smiled good naturedly and we watched the movie together, snuggled on the couch, and I couldn't think of a better way to spend my Halloween.

**

* * *

****-4 Days Later-**

**-Alex's P.O.V-**

"Can you _believe _our first school dance of the year is 2 days away?!" Miley shrieked as Mitchie and I trailed beside our partially insane best friend in the hallway. Miles always gets hysterical about those sorts of things, but what was the big deal? I'd never been asked _to _a dance, never been asked _to _dance with someone, and never will.

Mitchie giggled, sweet as always. I wish I could be as carefree as her and Miley were. "Yeah and I still don't have a date and don't want one."

"Amen!" I joked exchanging a high five with Mitch as she laughed. Miley rolled her eyes, always hating my careless attitude. We were exact opposites which was why we were best friends. Miley was the girl in pink, bubbly and outgoing and up for anything. Me, Alex, was the girl in something funky that no one else would wear or jeans and converse that was antisocial and sarcastic. I never understood what Justin had once seen in me.

"Come _on _guys! You can still get dates!"

I opened my hideous lime green locker with a sarcastic smile. "Wow Miley, I feel really great now! What about you, Mitchie? We still have time to get last minutes dates with desperate people!"

Mitchie dug through her locker to cover up her giggles as Miley frowned at me. It was so much fun to kill her never ending rainbow of happiness. Ugh I got nauseated just saying that. She was about to respond when all three of us froze seeing Justin Banks striding to us without his and Shane's followers.

He was walking towards _me. _I suddenly felt my stomach flush with nerves, heart kicking into an unhealthy pace, and a whole new form of nausea took over my body. Justin and I hadn't had a civilized one on one conversation in like what, a year?!

I knew my feelings for him were strong at his party when I freaking _cried _seeing him with someone else. I never cry! Trust me, I felt stupid after that. Well, not as stupid as I did after I let Shane seduce me and I actually enjoyed every second of that night. It was _way _better than my first time with Justin over the summer. I _**hate, **_do you understand? – _**hate **_to admit this, but Shane was like amazing which is a very small reason why I didn't want Mitchie to have those dreams about him. He would hypnotize her like he had temporarily done with me and then he would _break _her because a jerk like him has no feelings. I may have forgiven him for taking advantage of me, but I still hated him very much.

Anyway, back to reality. Justin strolled toward me, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. I would never admit that it stung that he was embarrassed to be seen talking to me, or at least about to. I observes his clothes, so different from the ones he use to wear when we were together. His damn dark teal football jersey, black and baggy jeans, and black Vans. I swear the jersey never comes off.

Once he was positive no one was watching, he smiled, a real Justin smile that was lopsided and the cutest thing. Why had I ever wasted my time crushing on an idiot like Shane? He stopped in front of me, smiling at Mitchie and Miley like we were all good friends again. Things would never be the same.

"Hey Lex—"

"Don't call me that." I interrupted with a grimace. Just because he was talking to me, didn't change anything. He still ditched Miley and I for popularity and dumped me without even the nerve to do it to my face. He had Nate heartlessly come and tell me we were done, but I already knew we were over.

Justin's smile wobbled. "Um sorry, look I know you and I are um . . . "

"Not friends _at all_." Miley came in along with Mitchie, supporting me as always. I made a mental note when I had a joke about Miles, I wouldn't use it next time. She always had my and Mitchie's back.

Justin . . . blushed? At least a little bit. That was creepy yet kinda cute too. "Right, look I um wanted to ask you to um . . . go with me to the dance?"

My body was blank. "_What_."

He laughed awkwardly until Miley and Mitchie exchanged warning looks at him and walked off for our privacy. "Yeah Alex, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Is this a dumb prank you and Shane or Troy or whatever stupid friend of yours are pulling on me?"

A look of hurt flickered his eyes, but I barely noticed. "No Alex, I am being serious. I want to go to the dance with you." He confessed uncomfortably rubbing his fingers together like he use to when we were younger.

I looked away will thousands of thoughts jumbling my brain just watching as Shane found Mitchie and Miley in the hallway. I watched surprised, for the first time catching an indescribable wave of happiness and excitement glow in Shane's eyes when he saw Mitchie and genuinely smiled. I had _never, _even with Mandy, seen him this way.

It astonished me. Had Mitchie really changed him? She had only been back in California for 4 months. How could she have cured Shane's little black heart like that? Unless . . . No, jerks like Shane don't have feelings and they _don't _fall in love. But the way he just _looks _at her . . . so amazed. It was love. Pure love and attractive and adoration that I had never seen in anyone's eyes except my father's when he looked at my mom. They were in love; I knew it, but Shane . . .

"Alex?" Justin called and I looked again finding Miley gone as Shane playfully took both his and Mitchie's book bag over his shoulder not letting Mitchie have hers back and they walked to class just laughing at nothing.

I fixed my eyes back to Justin. I just wanted to be alone. "Fine I'll go but if this is a trick—"

"It won't be, thanks Alex and by the way, you look great." Justin nodded before walking off leaving me stunned.

**

* * *

****-Nate's P.O.V-**

I ambled through the empty halls of the school, all bodies stuffed in classrooms as they should be. I was late, again but what difference did it make? I was failing school anyway, but I wasn't stupid. What was the point in trying? Who did I have to make proud? Mom was too busy working, thinking Shane and I were failing regardless though my brother was a straight A student, Jason was in the hospital all the time so I barely got to even see my brother, and all dad cared about was alcohol and of course how amazing Shane was on the football field.

Yeah it sounded pathetic, but I was a loner and I didn't need anyone else. I _wanted _other people but how could I trust anyone? I trusted Shane to be around, even now, but he's too obsessed with Mitchie to pay attention to me. I would trust Mitchie but her friends don't trust me and I missed her as a sister like hell. I trusted Miley and Alex and look where that got me? They kept that fucking secret from me all this time. I think I had a right to know my supposed best friend slept with my brother don't you agree?

It doesn't matter anyway. Alex will hate Shane and I regardless of what we do. I gave up trying a long time ago. But with Miley, I loved her so much and I was afraid in time she would turn on me too. I knew she was disappointed and with every word I broke her heart, but I just couldn't be with her. I was a mess and she deserved someone so much better to keep her beautiful heart happy and unbroken.

As for where I disappear to on school days, it wasn't a huge mystery. No, I wasn't hiding in an alley taking drugs or drinking, that wasn't me. I tried drugs but they did nothing for me. The only thing I could rely on was cutting myself but every time I put the blade or knife to my wrist I thought about how much pain Miley would be in if she found out and I just couldn't do it.

I wasn't doing anything bad, just during school I was sometimes walk to the park by our house that Mitchie and I use to play games in when we were younger. Behind the playground was a lake and a forest. I would sit in the grass and think sometimes write some music and bring my guitar. It was pretty deep in the woods, so no one ever found me but I wasn't a bit surprised Mitchie never remembered.

Sighing I opened the doors to my Math class, 18 minutes late. The teacher didn't even bother to say anything knowing I wouldn't listen anyway. As I walked to the back, I stared at Alex's disgusted face when she saw me, rolling my eyes. Next was Miley beside her. She sadly held my gaze before looking away. It just crushed my heart more, but I deserved it. I glanced at Mitchie doodling in her notebook and chuckled. She was always a daydreamer. I made a note to talk to her later about Shane.

I sat down actually listening half-heartedly today but kept watching Miley, letting myself drown in the torture.

* * *

The bell to our last class screamed around the school. Exhaling I stood up and watched Shane teased Mitch about something and she gasped, smacking him with her book. She would never understand how my brother _lived _to see her every morning. Those little moments she thought were nothing were _everything_ to Shane.

I caught Miley's peek at me though she pretended to be listening to Alex's story, something about Justin, with her eyes alive with questions. I chuckled internally. She always had to know everything and could see through me like an open door.

The girls left and I waited with my patience thinning as Shane flirted like he would never see Mitchie again instead of just leaving the girl alone. But I kept my eyes on Mitchie. I had been told by everyone I know, I analyze things too much. I could see right through her smile, that she was afraid. Mitchie was afraid my brother would hurt her, but she had no idea how different reality was. Shane would never hurt her. Even if we don't talk, he would never let anything happen to her without getting himself hurt before.

Mitchie didn't understand everything he did had a purpose. She couldn't see how close he walked with her in the hallway, even when they were playing around, because of how protective he was of her. She couldn't see how _addicted _my poor brother had become. _I _was scared to death _she _would hurt him unintentionally.

I didn't know the whole story, but when Mitchie did storm off a few days ago, Shane went crazy yelling at the person on the phone. Whatever hurt Mitchie killed Shane. It sounded like some love story and I thought it was kinda funny, but Mitchie was like his angel. She healed the hatred and pain that swallowed my brother and made him a better person, saved him from everything. Without Mitchie, Shane was lost.

I was terrified that if she didn't love him back, even just a little bit, that would break him. I think she did, but just hasn't really realized it yet but that was fine. I didn't care if it took her 30 years, as long as she did love him back, my brother would be ok.

Finally after like 10 minutes of harassing her – or flirting, call it what you want – Shane left as Mitchie got her things and I pounced on the opportunity. "Hey um Mitchie."

She looked up, big doe-brown eyes shocked that I was talking to her again. Slowly she responded. "Hey Nate, is everything ok?"

I chuckled. She was such a mom to us sometimes. "Yeah I'm pretty good right now, but I wanted to talk to you."

Mitchie remained silent gathering her things and I opened the door for her as we walked into the busy hallway. I rolled my eyes seeing Shane leaning against the wall, watching me with warning infusing his eyes to _not _hurt her. Chill Shane, I'm not taking your girlfriend, ok?

She turned to me with a slight hesitance but not fear. "Ok let's talk."

"I think we have an audience." I grumbled seeing Shane's glare still on me. Puzzled, Mitchie turned around and let out a sigh when she found Shane.

"Hold on," Mitchie walked over to him and his glare vanished. Of course you're nice to her! She spoke to him gently, Shane hanging on her every word like he always did like a little obsessed puppy. She gave him a quick hug after his nod and returned to me. With one final glare, Shane walked off.

"Ok I wanted to talk about Shane with you."

I watched in amusement as her cheeks lit up with neon pink against her pale skin. "Um why? I-I mean what about Shane?" She stuttered out, begging with her chocolate eyes to not ask anything she didn't wanna answer.

"Relax Mitchie, not about that. I want to give you a warning or advice really." I announced and the color paled from her face replaced by her brows mounting. I continued. "Now I know you're feelings for my brother aren't solid and that's ok. A lot of people are afraid to trust him, it's hard to. But I believe, I know, he will not hurt you. I'm saying this as his brother because even if I don't act like it, I love him and of course you're one of my best friends Mitchie. Please, please don't break him."

Her expression was the same, ruffled in confusion. "Nate, why would you say that? I'm never going to hurt Shane!"

Crap she was getting defensive. "I'm not saying you will. I trust you but unintentionally I'm just asking to try your best. _Please _you don't know how fragile he is. One wrong word from you and he will _shatter_."

Mitchie bit her lip but when her eyes met mine, they were full of understanding. "I promise you Nate I will try very hard, all I can with all my heart, to not hurt him."

"Thank you."

**

* * *

**

OMG Nate isn't heartless!!!!!

**Wow Alex **_**and **_**Nate in 1 chapter? How awesome am I? Just kidding! So I hoped you liked it and I think I nailed Alex's mind pretty well. Nate will take some practice but I think you guys can understand why he acts like the way he does and his feelings for Miley were pretty clear. **

**So HALLELUAH TAYLOR IS GONE! **

**Sorry, I just couldn't wait to remove her from Smitchie's way and what better way to do that than have Shane defend Mitchie and dump her? I **_**might **_**add the infamous "27 second phone call" later on, who knows. ****But I **_**am **_**planning, if you guys want, to add a series of one shots when this story is done, like flashbacks once everything is finished including the Jaylor break up (or Shaylor I guess?) and maybe Smitchie's first date and stuff like that, just little additions to the story as another story lol **

**One more thing: I will have a BIG chapter (The Prom) that will be in No one's P.O.V so you can be in everyone's mind that night and A LOT will be happening then. It will probably be like a 3 part chapter or something or just really long. **

**Questions:**

**Did you enjoy Nate and Alex's minds?**

**How do you feel **_**now **_**about Nate?**

**Any ideas or suggestions? **

** -**

**Thank you for your awesome reviews! **


	23. Until You Fall

**

* * *

**

T W E N T Y - T H R E E

**

* * *

**

**~The Night of the Fall Dance~**

**~No One's P.O.V~**

_Déjà vu _Mitchie thought to herself watching her best friends buzz around the room in a wild hunt to look perfect. But this time, Mitchie wasn't going to get forced to dress up like a princess, unfortunately that was for Prom coming up in less than a month.

Mitchie contently stayed in one of Shane's baggy, white T-shirts with a band paste on the front, black sweatpants and barefoot, lying on her bed. Shane would arrive in about 30 minutes for their night of "surprises" for Mitchie seeing whatever Mr. Gray had planned for the evening.

Miley finished off the can of hairspray after spraying the entire bottle on her head and tossed it in the trash, examining her tube top styled pink dress with a black crop jacket that hung to her waist, and black chunky heels. Her hair was twisted into a perfect side ponytail with a white flower over her ear and make-up complete.

Nate hadn't _officially _asked her, but she was hoping to run into him tonight anyway, maybe getting her fairytale moment with him in a dance. Miley was disappointed one of her best friends wasn't coming, but at least satisfied she would spend the night with Shane probably having more fun anyway. The 16-year-old was silently wishing Smitchie would just kiss already!

Alex gaped at her black, one shoulder bubble dress with the popping red colored, thick belt and black strappy heels and of course a black jacket considering the frigid weather. She left her hair naturally pin straight and finished her mascara before turning to Miley with a smile.

Alex was the type of girl that never would admit when she was scared. She choked down the frightened feelings of what the night held that churned and burned inside her, because she hated whining and just liked to keep herself looking strong. Uncharacteristic butterflies were attacking her whole body at just the thought of Justin, but she ignored them stubbornly.

"Have fun with Shane tonight." Miley giggled winking at the now blushing brunette on the bed. Mitchie rolled her eyes but a smile played over her lips when his name was brought up. Though she denied it over and over again, even to herself, Mitchie was crushing _bad _on Shane, which without notice was falling into something deeper and more special.

"Oh I will. Dance with Nate for me, 'k?"

Miley scowled as the other girls laughed and pink highlighted her tan cheeks. Alex got their purses and dragged Miley out the door, who was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Have fun!" Mitchie waved from the doorway as the girls climbed into Alex's car and drove off. Barely a minute later, had Shane's black car slid in front of her house.

She watched not even noticing she was smiling, as Shane got out of the car with a secret grin that hid what he had planned for tonight. His heart was thundering, stomach in circles, and felt faint, but Shane felt this adrenaline every time he saw her beautiful face and adored it.

Mitchie smirked as he strode across the grass in the chilly air in his black and green, plaid button down shirt left unbuttoned over his white tank top, regular dark wash jeans and solid black converse. "Early," She commented. "Just couldn't wait to see me, huh?"

It was a joke that held nothing but the truth. Shane didn't want to wait another 20 something minutes. He leaped into his car and sped right over. Shane chuckled drinking in her casual look as if she was just sleeping in pajamas but to him she looked gorgeous.

"Not another second." He smiled easily, second nature around Mitchie, and slid his hands to their rightful position on her curvy hips. She could have moaned at the sensation of his warm hands over her flesh, especially with the freezing air.

Shane leaned in letting his breath swim over her cool cheeks and neck. "Let's go inside so you can change."

Mitchie flushed realizing as he was so close, her eyes had shut. She quickly opened them with a nod and they both scurried inside.

* * *

"Here we are!" Miley giggled feeling excitement and anxiety pulsing through her veins. The school's parking lot was flooded with cars and the loud music could be heard from outside.

Alex took a deep breath and plastered an equally excited grin before they both dove out of her car, linking arms and practically skipped to the cafeteria where the dance was held. Both of their hearts skipped a beat as they got closer and the music gained volume.

Miley let another giggle pop from her lips before she opened the doors and both girls stepped inside greeted by the Black Eyed Peas' _Let's Get It Started _and the thousands of teenagers swelled in the large building.

Instantly Justin was spotted at the dance floor grinding with Stella and seem to be having a great time, though on the inside he was going crazy waiting for Alex to get here. When she saw them, Alex looked the other way, positive he didn't see her and followed Miley through the crowd.

The light haired brunette's eyes prowled the building for that adorable head of chocolate curls but couldn't seem to find him. Miley pouted but shrugged it off. _I'll find him later_ she thought and tugged Alex to the drinks table getting some punch.

The cafeteria was decorated for the fall dance by vivid orange, red, and brown autumn leaves stapled in chucks against the white walls and some hanging from the ceiling. Right above the imported stage was a red banner and written in loopy, bright orange letters was "Silver Palm's Fall Dance". All tables were set with a brown cloth over it and red flowers in yellow vases in the center with more leaves plastered on the back of the chairs. In the center of the room on the ceiling was a rainbow disco ball the rotated flashing the room with various neon colors that glowed on the students' skin.

Sitting at a table blocked by the dancing bodies was Nate in his black long sleeve, button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows, with a red tie decorated by golden stripes, black dress pants, and red converse. He made sure to shower his body in Miley's favorite Abercrombie cologne on him.

He watched her walk in with Alex, his heart dropping at how stunning she looked and he watched with empty eyes as she looked for him. It was time to stop this. She needed to stop wasting her life on him. Miley would only get her heart shattered and Nate was not going to let that happen. Even if he had to lie to her face, Nate was making sure _tonight _he would end this and save her the pain.

Alex looked over and found Nate as if by instinct seeing him staring off in deep thought. She decided to not tell Miley, letting him do this thinking before he treated her wrong as he always did and sat down with her at a safe distanced table.

Having enough, Justin wiggled his way out of the crowd of dancing teens and began searching the room for Alex or even Mitchie, desperate to find her. He screwed things up and even if he was too late for a relationship, he wanted a friendship with the woman he surely loved.

Justin turned around and sighed seeing her sitting down with Miley, never looking as amazing as she had now. He only dreamed she would go to prom with him. Sucking in a deep breath, he began walking toward their table.

* * *

Shane laid upside-down on Mitchie's bed waiting with plenty of patience as she picked out something to wear, only in her jeans. He tried his hardest to not stare at her exposed upper body thankfully a bit shielded by a red lace bra, but he was still drooling.

Mitchie did her best to pretend Shane's eyes were glued to her chest as she looked for the right top for tonight that was pretty but still comfortable and would keep her warm. She decided on a hot pink, long sleeve shirt with white music notes and hearts splattered on the front and her white, heelless boots. She slid the top on, mentally sighing in relief that she was covered but Shane still stared.

Blushing, she turned to her vanity and hastily combed her hair leaving it in perfect waves with a pink headband and brushed on some make-up before smiling and facing Shane again. _Thank God! I can't wait for tonight! _Shane thought rolling over and off the bed and giving a silly grin, feeling his heart twist, but in a good way, as she giggled and laced his fingers with hers.

"Took you long enough." He joked smirking and pulled them both down the stairs at an easy pace.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, bumping his hip playfully. "Shut up! Let's not forget last Saturday when I wanted to go to the mall, but _you _had to spend 40 minutes straightening your hair!"

Shane chuckled to himself, loving how she said nothing that he was exacting her to. Once outside, he opened the car door for her with a teasing smile and jiggled his eyebrows, feeling proud when she burst into laughter and closed the door.

He climbed back into the car and drove, watching her from his peripheral vision with a half-smile as she toyed with the radio stations until one of Evanescence's song blew up through the car and she began singing loudly not caring what she sounded like or how silly she looked.

That was the huge difference from the girls he always dated that Shane loved so much. Mitchie was so _unique _and beautiful to him. Taylor would never sing along and be herself around him. She never joked around with him or had a freaking personality and Shane couldn't stand that. He loved how Mitchie always had an opinion of her own on something, how she wasn't afraid of what people thought as she danced in the passenger's seat, and always teased him right back when he did to her.

Finally after 11 minutes, she asked the question he was expecting. "Ok Romeo, where are we going?"

He chuckled glancing at her and shook his head. "Sorry my little Juliet, that's for me to know and for you to find out."

"_Or _we cannot be totally cliché and you can tell where we're going?" Mitchie offered shaking her head in agreement to her own plan earning laughter from the 18-year-old beside her.

"Temping, Torres but I don't think so."

Mitchie pursed her lips but then grinned. "Tell me this secret place and I'll tell you a secret!"

Shane smiled at her childishness. He loved that about her. In fact when Shane thought about it, there wasn't one thing he didn't love about her. Even Mitchie's flaws made her the most attractive person on the planet, to him.

"Maybe, but you go first." He smirked watching her pout then her features lit up when she thought about her secret.

"Ok ready?"

"Yep."

"No, I don't think you're ready."

Shane rolled his eyes. "Just tell me, Mitch."

"Ok . . . I . . . hate peas."

The car was silent until Shane groaned in realization of the movie line and Mitchie started laughing. The ride continued with their usual conversation of lame jokes and pick up lines from Shane, until they began discussing "Niley" for a little while both of them agreeing they needed to hook up already.

"You still didn't tell me where were going, Shanie-kins."

Shane smirked at his nickname. "Well first, you gave me a crappy secret and second, we're here."

He unhooked the keys, running to open the door for her and help her out. Shane watched in pleasure as her beautiful, deep brown eyes widened in realization where they were.

"Shane! Oh my gosh . . . "

* * *

Alex took another long sip of the fruity punch but when she set her drink down her heart did a back flip seeing Justin standing right in front of her.

"Justin, you scared me!" She yelled sighing and looked to see Miley had excused herself from the conversation.

He chuckled a bit uncomfortably. "Sorry, so um hi."

Alex twirled her bracelet. "Hi."

"Do you . . . wanna dance?" Justin asked hopefully but he was preparing himself for the rejection. Alex was way too good for an ass like him and he couldn't believe she actually accepted his invitation to the dance.

Alex nearly gasped at the hopefulness and fear shooting through his deep blue eyes that she had missed more than anything. How could she reject him? Alex peeked over at Nate surprisingly finding him watching them. He gave her a shocking, reassuring smile and tipped his head towards Justin indicating she should be nice.

"Um yeah I will, but later ok?"

Justin nodded with a huge smile. "Ok! Do you anything to eat or something?"

Alex smiled sweetly at the happiness that obviously overcame him. "No it's ok, you go have fun and dance and I'll find you later when a slow song comes on ok?"

Justin nodded again and practically skipped off to the dance floor. Alex watched him unknowingly smiling then turned to see Nate chuckling at her.

She gave him a look that he could easily read from across the room, indicating to go find Miley. Even after all this time, they were still best friends. He nodded a little distractedly and mouthed "I'm sorry"

Once those words fell from his lips, Alex swore she was dreaming. She smiled back so bright, her cheeks ached. Alex watched somewhat proudly as Nate stood up and ventured towards Miley that was chatting with Caitlyn Gellar.

If only she knew was he was planning to do that night, she wouldn't have let him stand up.

* * *

"I'm guessing you remember." Shane whispered with his eyes locked on the stunned girl beside him.

Mitchie _was _indeed stunned Shane had drove her to the beach their families went to together every summer when they were kids for 2 weeks vacation. She was about to cry thinking about all the memories buried here. It had been about 7 long years since her and Shane stood here only 9 and 11 years old building sand castles.

"I can't believe you brought me here, Shane. I—thank you so much." Mitchie laughed in disbelief and jumped up into his open arms for a giant, warm hug. He held her hand once again, walking them down the beach and to the tips of the sand where the water kissed their toes.

Mitchie pulled off her boots and Shane did with his sneakers and they sat together on the beach for the first time in so long. The sun was just falling into the vivid hot pink clouds with strokes of purple, the golden sunlight shining down on Mitchie. Shane looked at her in awe, the light making her porcelain skin _glow, _hair turning red, and her eyes sparkling amber. She never looked so breathtaking.

Mitchie was watching him the same way. The light wind on the beach ruffled his black waves the perfect way, falling sexily over his now liquid gold eyes that shimmered with silver and deep brown in the sunlight, his skin lightened appearing flawlessly vanilla and his smile so bright. He looked absolutely gorgeous to her, a true heartbreaker.

Finally Mitchie stood up."Come on let's build like the awesomest sand castle ever!"

Shane snapped out of his gaze of mesmerization and laughed leaping up as well and raced her to the dry sand up ahead. The duo built a huge castle complete with a molt and decorated by beautiful and rare designed shells.

Once done, Shane got out his camera and snapped a few photos even pushing Mitch in a few while she embarrassedly laughed. "Ok it's time for a swim!" Shane smirked and once again her eyes widened, but in fear.

Mitchie shrieked as Shane scooped her up, easily throwing her petite body over his shoulder like a doll. She pounded on his back, flinging her legs in the air, but regardless Shane just laughed and rolled up his jeans, running into the waves with Mitchie still on his shoulder.

"If I get sick again you're gonna pay, Gray!" She warned rolling up her jeans as well and shrieked with laughter as Shane finally hoisted her up in the air before throwing her like she was a book into the cold water about 10 feet away.

Mitchie giggled under the water splashing around and resurfaced panting. Shane paddled towards her, encircling his arms around her teeny tiny waist. "That's ok, we can get sick together."

_Together. _Quickly it had become Mitchie's favorite word.

* * *

Miley gave her naturally loud laugh at Caitlyn's jibes about Tess Tyler, one of Taylor's best friends. Nate sighed seeing the beautiful smile over her lips and already hated himself for what he was doing.

She glanced over and her striking blue eyes that made Nate breathless landed on him. Caitlyn smirked and walked off to talk to Alex. Miley felt her heart flying inside of her as she scanned his well dressed body and lovingly inhaled her favorite cologne on him.

"Hi Miley, you look amazing." Nate genuinely admitted admiring her beauty up close now.

Miley looked away, blushing horribly. "Thank you, I love your tie."

Nate chuckled and decided it was time. But, he decided he wanted selfishly to share a sweet moment for him to remember. "Um, Miley can we go outside?"

She tilted her head a bit confused. "Sure." All worry burned away as Nate delicately braided their hands together with a smile and began guiding her to the doors. Once out of the cafeteria he silently took them to the field behind it where the night sky full of twinkling stars could be seen, it was perfect.

Miley was positive the smile on her face would never leave. Nate gently placed his hands over her hips, holding her tenderly and as close as he could. "Beware of the clichéness." Nate warned playfully and began swaying them even when it was silent.

Miley shook her head with a giggle. "Nate there's no music playing."

He looked at her like she was insane."I'm listing to our hearts, what about you?"

And that's when Miley felt her whole body melt starting with her heart. Nate swayed them sighing as she rested her head on his chest, snuggling closer to him and he fully wrapped his arms around her waist. This would probably be the last time he ever held her . . .

Miley was in completely bliss, still not believing she had gotten her fairytale moment with Nate as her prince charming. She looked at him, in pure love.

_Fuck, _Nate thought as he glanced down finding Miley gazing at him in adoration. She was so happy and she was making it so damn hard to break her heart! _You have to do this Nate. Save her from getting completely shattered by you. _

She wasn't sure what came over her, but as Nate was just staring, Miley leaned up just a little and pressed her lips against his in a feather light kiss. Though he could barely feel her, Nate froze cursing uncontrollably in his mind. Miley closed her eyes sliding her hand up to cup his left cheek and pushed her lips on a little harder, screaming with joy on the inside.

Nate felt himself melting into the kiss, but pinched his arm to keep control. He didn't move; just let her kiss him with open eyes. After a few more seconds Miley pulled away.

Her heart smashed into a thousand pieces at the anger in his eyes.

* * *

Mitchie shrieked so loud she was sure Mexico heard her as Shane pulled her by her legs under the water, holding her captive. She laughed filling the water with bubbles as Shane just amusedly watched her struggle to break free.

Finally she gave up with a punch at his stomach and he laughed, pulling them both up above the water, just floating. "I hate you." She mumbled sticking her tongue out. Shane shrugged her comment off and glanced up at the night sky, deciding he was ready.

"Hey it's getting dark; let's just lay on the shore for now." Shane suggested and she nodded, paddling with him until they reached the moist sand and both laid on their drenched backs, gazing at the blanket of shining yellow stars and the full, glowing moon. It reminded him of Mitchie's smile.

She looked over him, hair dripping wet and darker than black itself, face smeared with ocean water and only wearing his white tank top that was killing her as it was soaked and revealing his stone hard abs, and muscular torso. But her favorite was the adorable freckles along his neck and chest.

Mitchie couldn't believe how cliché it was she liked her best friend, after all this time. It wasn't just how gorgeous he was, but it was the person she changed him into. She loved the big dork he was, stupid jokes and tripping over things, then how much of a genius he was, actually smarter than her in school, and on the inside had a heart as big as the ocean in front of them.

Shane felt almost giddy knowing Mitchie was staring at him. Finally he snapped, bored of staring at the ocean while really thinking about her and craving badly to just look at her. He finally turned over on his side, smiling to himself as she gaped right into his eyes.

_I can't believe it . . . I'm falling for Mitchie Torres. _Shane thought staring at her and absorbing her wet, chocolate locks dangled and knotted around her shoulders but he thought it looked hot, then ugh, her wet clothes seeing right through to her bra and he quickly had to look away as heat built up in his cheeks. But he quickly looked back, their eyes connecting in an unbreakable gaze. Shane absentmindedly scooted closer and wove one arm around her waist, cuddling her against his chest and hip.

Mitchie blushed at how he was holding her and how tight. The atmosphere was thickening and intensifying and both could feel it every second.

Their eyes linked again and as his hot fingers traced over her cheeks, Mitchie felt her breathing shorten and become difficult. _Oh my . . . he is __**not **__going to kiss me, is he?! _

That's when Mitchie _finally _saw what everyone else had been seeing, the look of undeniable lust that clouded his eyes and she shivered. Shane leaned closer but not enough for either of their liking. He smirked slightly as she tugged on his shirt a little, wiggling herself closer so their cool breaths mingled as their hot flesh rubbed and touched.

The air was hot with desire as breathing became a challenge. Shane held his hand on the small of her back; tilting her up higher so his lips were almost on hers. Never in his life had he wanted to kiss someone so _badly, _his body aching for her touch.

Mitchie was about to scream. She couldn't take it and pushed herself out of his hold, gasping for breath as she jumped up and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

For the first time, rejection pierced Shane's fragile heart. He wasn't use to the pain, so like his old habits, he responded by anger and jumped up as well, fist curling into tight balls, as he too felt breathless for many reasons.

"What the hell Mitchie?!" Shane roared and she cringed, fearing his reaction. She closed her eyes just wishing they could go back to playing in the car with jokes like usual or splashing and fighting underwater. This was too fast, like a rollercoaster she was dying to escape from.

"I'm sorry Shane, I—I'm not ready for that." Mitchie whispered feeling tears formulate painfully behind her sealed lids. She didn't want to lose him, not yet, not ever.

Shane shook his head, not knowing his heart was breaking. "What do mean you're not ready?!" He couldn't take this. It hurt _so _bad and he didn't understand. Shane felt like his chest was being yanked apart and crazy thoughts were racing in his head. He just wasn't thinking clearly.

"Ugh please don't get mad, Shane!" Mitchie begged opening her eyes and letting the tears sneak down her face. Her fingers were reaching towards him, wanting to grip on and never let go in fear he would leave and never come back. It was so hard. She promised Nate she wouldn't do this! Just one wrong move and she was fucking breaking him!

He laughed in the most bitter and humorless way, it somehow made Mitchie feel worse and the water gush more from her eyes. "Too late!"

"Please," Mitchie whispered finally running back to him, and clutching onto his hands. Shane was breaking, she could see it and there was nothing she could do.

"I don't know why I even bother with you! Oh that's right, because I had to!" Shane screamed and Mitchie squeezed his hands tighter, tears never stopping but confusion broke through. _What does he mean he had to? _

"Yeah like it ever meant anything!"

Mitchie looked up at him, frazzled. "What are you talking about Shane?"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THE BET!"

Mitchie's eyes fell then shut closed again, completely not understanding. Shane laughed. "You don't get it do you?!"

Mitchie looked back at him gasping at his broken eyes. "The only reason I started talking to you is because of a bet! Jake, Oliver, Justin, we had a bet to see if I could get you to sleep with me!!"

Her hands slithered through his. She was speechless. Mitchie snapped back to him with wide, unbelieving eyes. "N-no you're lying Shane!" Her voice cracked feeling pain overcome her heart, but it was nothing compared to what he was feeling.

Shane couldn't even think about what he was telling her. He felt in a dark, agonizing haze. "No it's the truth Mitchie! Why else would I want to sleep with you?!"

A new batch of tears broke from her eyes. "Because you wanted to be my first." She mouthed, unable to even speak anymore. _He's lying, He's lying, He's lying! _Mitchie recited in her head, but she felt betrayed and used anyway.

Shane snorted. "Please, I only sleep with beautiful girls and definitely not virgins!"

"SHANE!" Mitchie screeched in completely shock and disbelief at every word.

"The bet was: If I don't get you so sleep with me, I have to sleep with Chad Cooper."

Mitchie was shaking her head, rubbing her temples and trying to block his voice that only screamed in her thoughts. "NO! S-s-top lying to me Shane! I changed you! That's not who you are I—"

Shane laughed bitterly again. "How stupid are you, Mitchie?! You did nothing to me! I—I don't care about you!" He spat but even in the haze the lies burned in his ears. _What the hell am I saying?!! _

"STOP!" Mitchie cried nearly collapsing on her knees, arms tightly clutched over her chest. The tears were uncontrollable now. Mitchie refused to listen, but like before, the truth was hanging in the air.

She looked back at him, _begging _for anything that would make the pain of betrayal knowing it was all a lie go away. Shane mercilessly shook his head with _that smirk_. "I **never **cared about you."

Mitchie couldn't take it. She was in shock, pain, and so damn confused. She just did what she could think of, raising her hand and unexpectedly slapped him hard across the face and ran as fast as her legs could move her.

* * *

Nate groaned and gulped in a deep breath. "Why would you do that, Miley?"

The scared and confused brunette just stared at him. "Because I thought—"

"No! You _don't _think!" The lies dropped from his lips like venom. He couldn't wait to get home and slice the razor across his flesh until it burned for what he's doing. "Miley I . . . I'm sorry."

She looked out at the lake behind them and all around biting her lip and completely unsure of what to do or say. Anger suddenly boiled her blood. "Then why did you even take me out here?! Why the hell did _you _kiss me back in your bedroom?! I'm not an idiot Nate!"

"Look, I hate to say this Miley but . . . I don't feel that way about you."

Infuriated tears pooled her blue eyes. "No Nate why are you lying to me?!" She yelled, not understanding where all of this was coming from, but through the pain she too couldn't think. "Oh this is about Alex isn't it?!"

Nate stayed silent. He let the pain in her eyes cut through him, taking it welcomely as punishment. Miley shook her head. "God Nate why are you so afraid to show fucking emotions?!! I'm sick of this! Fine! You and Alex can go not care about everything together!!"

By then, Miley was forcing down her sobs to not break down in front of him. Nate kept his face without a single emotion just staring at her. Even with her mascara smudged around her eyes, hair a bit ruffled by the wind and tears stained on her cheeks, she looked liked the most perfect and beautiful thing to him.

Miley felt like Nate might has well as taken a match and slammed in into her chest letting the fire burn her heart, because that's sure what if felt like. She couldn't take it and ran past the cafeteria and school.

Nate remained silent and emotionless sliding against the shed and tucked his knees into his chest letting the pain in her eyes replay and eat him alive.

* * *

Shane's hand flew to his cheek seconds after she took off. Without another thought he spun around and went after her, not thinking about anything but that she could get hurt running alone in California at night.

He finally caught sight of her darting as fast as she could away from him, away from everything. They ran, only about 10 feet between them that Shane let her have so she could calm down until they were nearly back home just a few blocks from her house by the grocery store.

Shane finally stopped and Mitchie kept running. Everything he said flashed to his mind and unbelievable anger flamed his blood. Shane once again couldn't think. He lifted his hand and angrily punched the wall beside him, panting as the blood dripped off his fingers.

_What have I done?!_

**TO BE CONTINUED. . . **

**

* * *

**

**How was that for drama? Gosh I hated/loved writing those intense scenes. I know it's like really sad and crappy, but I ****promise ****things are going to lighten up, but not so soon. **

**Did anyone catch the title thing I did with chapter 21, and this one?**

_**Just Keep Running . . . **_

_**Until You Fall . . . **_

**Then, for another chapter, it will have the last addition to that. I thought it was pretty cool =P Anyway, I think the rest of this story might be in No One's P.O.V cause it's easier to write like that, getting in everyone's head and writing stuff, but we'll see. **

**Gosh, I bet you guys weren't expecting this to happen, because when I started writing this story, neither was I. This plot line was **_**completely **_**different from my original one, but I like this one way better and I'm so happy you do too. **

**Thank you for my reviews, always! **

**Questions:**

**Do you agree with Nate's decision?**

**Should Alex and Justin get together?**

**What will happen with Smitchie?**

**Should Mitchie have kissed Shane?**


	24. Like A Circle

**E - N - J - O - Y!!**

* * *

**T W E N T Y - F O U R**

* * *

Alex glided off the dance floor with a smile crisp on her lips. She was proud of herself for giving Justin a good night to remember, he was obviously happy she at least danced with him.

But all good things seemed to come to an end lately. As soon as she ranked her eyes around the cafeteria and found Nate and Miley were missing, strangely worry stretched through her veins. She grabbed her purse giving her goodbyes to her friends since it was already past 11 and rushed outside.

Again by instinct, Alex jogged to the field eyes dripping down to see a broken Nate curled up and leaning against the rusty, white shack looking sick with guilt and disgust for himself and shockingly with tears wetting his cheeks. All problems that tore them apart in the past were forgotten as Alex let her purse hit the ground and dropped herself beside Nate. He let her hold him, let someone finally be there and let himself cry.

Nate began to cry of out slight happiness. For what seemed to be years, he wasn't alone. Even after what he had said and the way he treated her, Alex was still there. After a few minutes, he clutched her tighter, both hugging and let the silence comfort them.

Nate sniffled and pulled back with a half-smile. "You're amazing, Alex. I don't deserve a best friend like you."

Her brown eyes glistened with tears at his words. She smiled but said nothing because there was nothing that needed to be said. Nate reached over her to give her another hug before they both stood up and he handed her purse.

"Lemme take you home." Alex said, not a question in any way. If Nate wasn't feeling so crappy, he would have laughed at how she hadn't changed from her in control ways. It was always only Plan A with Alex.

The two walked to the parking lot and climbed in the car, Nate sighing contently as the warm air conditioner graced his frozen flesh. Alex chuckled and drove off, but even after finding Nate and helping him, she still felt like something was wrong.

Pursing her lips she once again went with her instinct. "Hey Nate, do you know what Shane had planned for tonight with Mitchie?"

He glanced at her curiously. "I'm not sure, he didn't really tell me anything, but why?"

Alex shrugged, shaking her head slowly. "I don't know. I'm getting this _weird _feeling something bad happened." She whispered focusing on the road.

Nate's dark brown eyes moderately stretched wide. "Oh no!"

"What?!" Alex panicked as they reached a red light and whipped her head to the boy beside her, who also began to panic.

Nate groaned running his fingers through his curls as he realized what might have happened. "I think Shane was planning to ask Mitchie out tonight or something like that."

Alex groaned as well knowing what he meant. Mitchie probably freaked! "That's bad! Oh crap if Mitchie . . . Shane's probably pissed!" Alex yelled thinking to herself of what could have happened. She could see Shane just saying a few things that caught her off guard and _bam _Shane's heart would break.

Alex turned down the street just a few blocks from Nate's house to the grocery store when Nate screamed out startling her. "SHIT!"

"What?!" Alex freaked again but she froze too seeing Shane sitting against the wall of the grocery store with his head in his hands, left knuckle dripping with blood. _Mitchie what did you do?! _Alex instantly yanked her keys out and the duo dove out the car rushing over to Shane that looked even from a few feet away, choking in misery.

He reopened his blood shot, red eyes seeing Alex and Nate standing in front of them, equal panic and concern smothering their dark eyes. He discharged a heavy sigh and swiped his hand over his damp cheeks self consciously.

Alex frowned and crouched down beside him. "Shane, what happened?"

The 18-year-old laughed without a trace of humor, but this time it sounded like a painful cry to both teenagers. Nate closed his eyes stopping himself from screaming. _Mitchie, you promised! _

"You want to know what happened?!!" Shane shouted scaring Alex as he jumped up tightening his fists along with his jaw and began pacing. She weakly nodded. "I screwed everything up! I was so STUPID!"

Nate drew out a sigh much like his brother and prepared himself to once again pick up the pieces another girl left behind, but this time Jason wouldn't be able to help.

"Not only did I try to kiss her when she clearly thought the idea was _absurd _but I told her about the bet, while _yelling _at her as if she didn't already have a reason to hate me!" Shane cried feeling hot tears bake in his tired eyes again. He couldn't take this. He was ready to just run in the street while a car was speeding by and end the torture.

Alex and Nate both halted, peeking at him frazzled. "Did you say a bet?" Alex grilled feeling her sympathy for the broken man drain away. Nate gawked at his brother not at all surprised.

"Yep, I'm a selfish idiot that agreed to a bet to get Mitchie to sleep with me! I _deserve _to be hurting like hell right now!" Shane shook his head, feeling disgust for himself build back up again.

Alex's jaw fell open actually shocked he would go so low. "Shane I . . . I can't believe you would do that!" Ignoring Nate's tug on her arm, Alex stood up as well, ready to speak her mind. "I mean I get how brainless your friends are but you've loved Mitchie from day one, you're not heartless! What the fuck were you thinking?! Of course that was going to end badly! I don't _blame _her for whatever she did!"

"I know, neither do I." He whispered looking away and another tear broke from his eyes.

Alex stopped and her empathy for him came flooding back. She knew Shane did things without thinking. He never meant to hurt Mitchie. Sighing she glanced at Nate who was off in his own world. She would call Miley, but who knows what was going on with her.

Alex was alone in this with two broken boys.

* * *

Mitchie couldn't tell you what she was doing, because she didn't know. She was still in shock from what happened just minutes ago. Why had Shane done this? Was that all it was from the beginning, a lie?!

Her heart was broken. Her head was spinning. If he "never cared" why did he want to kiss her so badly, and then get pissed off when she rejected it? Mitchie didn't understand anything at that moment, she just kept running.

Her legs were begging for mercy, so when she reached her sudden destination, she collapsed on the front lawn. Mitchie knew what she was about to do was wrong, but in all honesty, she couldn't figure out up from down at the time.

After catching her breath, she stood up and strolled to the front door, ringing the bell and prepared herself. _Shane's going to hate me . . . _

The door sprung open revealing a handsome 18-year-old guy with shaggy blonde locks, striking baby blue eyes and a huge smile. "Mitchie, what a pleasant surprise."

His smile dropped at the pain that choked her eyes. He immediately frowned and pulled her into the house and in for a hug. That's all she needed, someone to hold her because _he _wouldn't.

* * *

**+Next Morning+**

Sunlight poked through the unshielded window of Chad Dylan Cooper's bedroom. Mitchie unwilling fluttered her eyes open, rubbing them and rolling over to find a warm body beside her. The previous night's events flushed her thoughts and her heart sunk.

She didn't want to think about him anymore, but it would be impossible when her heart couldn't let him go, even if it was broken. From the motion, Chad awoke and sat up giving her a comforting smile that she needed.

"Hey Mitchie, you ok?"

"Yeah a lot better, thank you so much for letting me stay the night, Chad." She smiled and gave him a quick squeeze before standing up and stretching.

Mitchie knew Shane would kill her once he found out she spent the night at one of his enemies' houses, but Chad was one of her good friends that _cared _unlike him supposedly.

"Do you need a ride to school?"

Mitchie smirked, mirroring Shane's flawlessly. "Well I can't walk . . . "

Chad chuckled. "Ok, do you mind if we go on my Harley?"

A motorcycle? Mitchie deviously grinned knowing how insane that would drive him. Shane told her he would take her on a ride once he got his over the summer, it being her _first time _on a motorcycle.

_You snooze you lose, Shanie-kins _Mitchie thought and nodded.

* * *

The purr of a motorcycle had Shane scowl in the school's parking lot. Only one person at Silver Palm's had one, a sleek black Harley he envied. But when Chad smoothly rode in, stopping right beside Alex's car where he was standing with his brother, his heart wrenched.

Mitchie smiled with a strangle sparkle in her almond eyes that no one could recognize. She removed the helmet, shaking out her dark curls and slowly sliding her hands from around Chad's waist as Shane, Nate, and mostly Alex watched in astonishment.

She hopped off the bike, heels of her leather boots clanking the pavement. Chad removed his helmet as well and handed Mitchie her book bag with a wink that threw Shane over the edge.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He seethed feeling the jealousy burn through his body. Alex hissed his name but he ignored her, stomping closer to the heartbreaker's pretty face.

Mitchie scoffed. "Thanking my _friend _for a ride. What are you doing, Shane?" She spoke his name with sarcastic sweetness that cut him deeper than she would ever know.

His fists trembled. "You know, you're really unbelievable, Mitchie."

She raised her brows stepping closer. "Excuse me? I'm unbelievable? Then what would you call the crap you pulled on me?!"

Shane paused, exhaling and running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry." He breathed staring back into her eyes for the first time before she broke their moment.

Mitchie held back her shiver. "Those two words didn't seem to mean anything to you last night, Shane so what makes you think they mean a damn thing to me now?"

Alex sighed pondering whether or not to stop this. Mitchie was her best friend now, who had been there for her these past 5 months without a question. She hated seeing her hurt, and Shane wasn't the only one who was shattered.

Chad frowned, protectively placing a hand on Mitchie's arm and stepping in front of her where he wasn't wanted. Shane gritted his teeth wanting nothing more than to rip his arm out and fling it across the parking lot.

"Step off, Gray."

Sensing the fight about to explode, Nate and Alex grasped Shane's arms and held him back as Mitchie did with Chad. She tugged him away from the others, thanking him for the ride and agreed to hang out during lunch.

"See you later." Mitchie whispered with her eyes discretely and longingly on a pair of gold ones. She reached on her tippy toes, a flashback of that time after she caught him in the closet and in the hallway, and kissed Chad's cheek.

Alex could feel Shane's whole body tense under her grip and looked at his eyes full of desperation and fear. Fear of losing the only thing that meant something to him. "Shane, let's go." She whispered and with one last wistful glance at Mitchie, he spun on his heel ripping out of their grip and stomped off.

* * *

Noise. Noise was all that filled Shane's ears. The hum of a thousand voices buzzing through the cafeteria, the clank of forks and knifes, the laughter bouncing against the walls, the rhythm of sneakers and heels against the tile floors, all _noise. _

Shane walked, not thinking, not feeling, just moving. Barely. He sat himself down next to Justin, the table he hadn't sat at in such a long time. It was all so foreign to him. He felt _uncomfortable _as they laughed at words he could barely hear. He felt so out of place.

At the doors of the building, Mitchie was feeling in a haze. Her eyes flew from face to face, eyes to eyes, as if just entering the school for the first time though she had been here for almost half a year. Her heart was thumping so hard she could feel it against her skin. Could she trust anyone? Would they lie to her too?

She peered over at the boy beside her that seemed so far away as he had his arm around her back, guiding her to her old unpopular table. She sat down next to Miley not even noticing her there. Mitchie felt separated from **everything** like she was on her own planet watching the world live.

With colorless eyes, she found Shane at his old table as well. Without a second guess, he looked just as lost as she felt.

Miley looked over at her best friend finally stepping away from her painful thoughts to focus on how hurt she looked. It twisted the girl's heart to just _look _at Mitchie's eyes. They were _so sad_. Instinctively, she looked at the jerks' table finding Shane sitting there instead of with Mitchie, her, Nate, and Alex and it all came pouring into her brain.

It was over.

The peace Mitchie had brought to the group of friends was **gone**. Whatever happened last night had killed it all, burned it until there was nothing left to hold except ashes. Miley felt like she couldn't even trust Alex anymore!

But she stayed silent. Silent and unmoving. Miley returned to her emotionless state just like Shane and Mitchie and leaned her head against the cool, smooth surface of the table and covered her head with her arms.

Why wouldn't the noise stop?

Alex stalked into the room with Nate beside her. He didn't know what to do, how to react to everything, so he followed Alex, the only thing he could hold onto that wasn't _broken_.

Her dark eyes looked to Shane sitting there like he was cold, alone, and confused in the middle of nowhere next to his supposed best friend Justin with his supposed friends. It was like their laughter couldn't even be heard to him. Shane was lost.

Then there was Mitchie that stared at her water bottle like there was nothing else in the room. Her red nails held the sides of it, tapping the plastic with an empty expression that sucked on her heart by just looking at her. It was like Shane had reached inside of her, tearing out her heart, threw on the ground, and walked away. Mitchie was empty.

Alex turned her eyes to Miley with her head ducked into the table and shielded with her hands. Even without being able to see her eyes or face, Alex knew Nate screwed up. Miley was broken.

Neither of them got food, just sat at their own table that seemed _disconnected _from everyone else. Nate licked his lips. "Alex,"

The 16-year-old looked up with her eyes, keeping her head bowed and he continued. "Do you remember at Lillie's party when I went to the bathroom and you watched me do 'something'?"

Her cheeks flushed. He has seen her? Alex numbly nodded waiting as Nate cleared his throat and turned to search through his book bag producing a little injection needle that would have made her flinch. Alex didn't move.

"I've had diabetes since I was 14. I'm not as bad as you think I am. I don't do drugs, I don't drink away my problems like Shane, and I only cut myself last night." Nate declared not expecting a response.

And he didn't get one. Alex looked away for – who knows how long it was. But she looked back and leaned over to give him a hug that sent a calming wave down his spine. He needed that; He needed her.

Alex pulled back a few inches, keeping their eyes locked. "What happened with Miley?"

Nate felt his heart throb, stomach rolling with guilt, and in monotone he answered. "I had to lie to her Alex. She doesn't need someone as messed up as me in her life, not in that way. I love her, but this is the way things have to be. She'll get over it, move on, and be happy with someone who can _keep _her happy."

"No one can make her happier than you."

Nate let the silence speak but Alex wasn't done. She agreed he was a mess and sure, they would have to really work to make it, but they _would _make it. "How can you just look the other way knowing _no one _can love her as much as you?"

"I'll close my eyes."

**

* * *

**

**Anyone else getting like depressed reading this? LOL but the weird thing is it's easy to write this stuff, it kinda flows for me. Don't worry only about one more chapter of this sad Smitchie stuff and next chapter Niley will get their happiness! **

**Now I hope you guys understand what Shane is feeling right now, you know, lost? Like Nate explained, Mitchie saved him from everything and without her he doesn't know what to do. He was so **_**addicted **_**to her, smiles, laughing, jokes, and her just being there by his side, to guide him and now he's confused. **

**For Mitchie she obviously feels betrayed and still shocked. I know it was an accident that Shane slipped, but it still really hurt her especially the way he told her, by yelling and laughing at her. So they **_**both **_**were shattered. **

**Miley is pretty simple. Nate just broke her heart but it was worse because she **_**knows **_**he was lying to her. But Nate will fix things, I promise! **

**Questions: **

**Do you like Chad and should Mitchie be with him?**

**How do you feel about everyone? **

**How should Nate fix things or should he let Miley go? **

**As always, thank you for you awesome reviews. =) **


	25. Redemption

**14 reviews. You guys have made me like the happiest person in the universe. Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you, ok? lol **

**Please don't hate me, because it's been like 25 chapters and we _still _don't one official couple. It's like sad. Buuuuut, we are almost there with Smitchie. I still don't feel like they're ready yet so I know I will kill you with waiting, but it will definitely be worth it. **

**I really hope I didn't screw up on Niley...**

__

* * *

**T W E N T Y - F I V E **

* * *

**~4 Days Later~**

The bell before the final class of the day rang out, but Shane wasn't facing that last hour. He couldn't handle it, being so close to her, _breathing _her in, it burned him like a fire smoldering through his veins until he was ready to throw his head back and scream.

Shane snatched his things exiting the room in lightning quick speed throwing himself down the hallway that grew crammed with rushing bodies. He was sprinting to the back doors to the field knowing his "friends" were out there, as well as others knew, doing whatever.

But Shane didn't care anymore. Without her… he just didn't want to care anymore. He was nearly about to exit the building when she caught him, leaning against the lockers _barely _5 feet away with disappointment smeared over every inch of her beautiful face.

He couldn't help but gawk at her lips that were pursed, glossed and stirred hunger within him. He suddenly had this ache to just _touch _her anywhere. Slowly and involuntarily Shane moved his eyes to her disappointed, chocolate brown orbs. He instantly felt a painful tug on his heart. She didn't say anything, but didn't look away either. Her eyes were blank of anything but _disappointment _as if she knew he was ditching class and that she knew he knew it was wrong.

Abruptly he had an urge to turn around and go to class just because she was there, watching him. He wanted to make her happy, make her proud of him, because no one else was. Shane wanted so fucking badly to see her smile at him, her eyes sparkling, and hear her warm laughter flow through his ears like the most beautiful melody.

Even as the final bell rung and all bodies abandoned the halls, she didn't move. She remained arms crossed, leaning against the locker with her eyes on him, lips pursed and eyes tight.

_I'm sorry _Shane inhaled a rickety breath and walked through the doors.

**

* * *

**

**---Mitchie's P.O.V---**

I shook my head watching Shane pass through the doors, his head bowed knowing what he was doing was wrong. My lips were curling into a grimace but as soon as the doors shut, tears sprout in my eyes inevitably. It hurt _so _bad to look at him. Why was I such an idiot? Why didn't I just kiss him?! I love—I really screwed us up.

With a long sigh, I adjusted my book bag comfortably on my shoulder and began my stroll through the now clear halls. I already made sure to get a pass as soon as I saw Shane running through the halls, knowing something was up. I still wasn't sure what he was doing, but I was going to find out.

**

* * *

**

**---No One's P.O.V---**

Ignoring the yanking and pinching in his heart, Shane trotted to the field seeing Justin and all the guys lighting up their cigarettes. Shane only had one once and didn't plan on going back there again. Drinking was his worse habit and he gave up on that as soon as Mitchie and him starting talking. He wasn't drunk when she fainted no matter what Alex had have said on the subject. He didn't _want _to drink, do drugs, or anything bad when he had Mitchie, his own addiction.

Now that he lost her, Shane was ready to pick up on his brother's habits, even if he didn't know Nate had never done anything like that in his life. Jake Ryan smirked, sinister swerving in his baby blue eyes when he saw Shane approaching.

"Finally decided to join us again?"

"You know it." Shane smirked as the other guys whistled and hollered, except for Justin who managed to see right through his act. He wished the annoying voice in his head that fucking sounded like Mitchie would shut up!

Oliver offered a smoke but Shane shook his head, leaning against the shed next to Justin feeling a little more comfortable next to him. He had no idea Mitchie had snuck out of class and was watching from only 10 feet away, arms crossed and waiting for him to screw up.

"So," Jake started turning to him and Shane's stomach plunged knowing where the conversation was going. He could see Mitchie's hurt, disbelieving eyes burning in his brain and tried his hardest to not wince at the pain, gritting his teeth together. "How that's bet coming along?"

Hidden behind the trees, Mitchie bit her lip and closed her eyes. _He didn't lie. _

Shane looked away from Justin's watchful eyes and uncomfortably laughed. "Um not really coming, man." He couldn't stop thinking about how betrayed she looked, like he might has well have took a machete and carved his name into her heart before slicing it into a million pieces.

"Really," Jake paused but his lips broke into a grin. "I guess we better have Cooper go pick up some condoms huh?"

The area was blackened by their laughter as Shane blushed in horror. Even Justin was howling along with them. _I'd rather do that than break her heart. _Shane thought squeezing his eyes shut again.

"Well I haven't seen you guys hanging around lately." Jacob murmured thoughtfully. He was always the less perverted, kinder one of the group and Shane wondered why Jacob even hung out with them, besides being on the football team.

Shane could have laughed at that statement, in fact, he did but not as bitterly as he had on the beach or in front of Alex, just a really painful laugh that had all the guys freeze, never seeing their "leader" in that state.

"Yeah because I screwed everything up!"

Jake shrugged smirking. "So what? As long as you get her—"

"No," Shane almost growled shutting the guys up. Justin was shocked at the emotions swallowing his eyes he hadn't seen since Mandy, but this time they were a thousand times worse. "I care about her Jake. I don't care what the hell I have to do with Chad or anyone else, but I fucked the best thing that has ever happened to me because of this bet. Mitchie she's …she's special. Nothing is worth losing her and I ruined everything because I was selfish and stupid and I … I don't deserve for her to even forgive me or hell, look at me again. I wish I never did this and if she ever talks to me again, I would apologize until I can't breathe. I wish I never did this because I … just really, really care about her."

Silence took over the atmosphere until the group of guys burst into laughter not including Justin and Jacob. Jake was practically on the floor, but Shane didn't care. He feel slightly better get his thoughts out of his head for 2 seconds.

"Dude," Jake snorted. "What the fuck happened to you? This chick really messed with your head! Are you seriously going soft on us?!"

Shane smiled, taking it all as a compliment that he changed from the jerk he was only 5 months ago. "Yes, say whatever you want, Shane Gray is soft, whatever."

Jake look almost disgusted. "Whatever man, have fun with Chad." He jeered with another laugh before the guys left leaving Shane, Justin, and Jacob standing there.

"Thanks for not laughing." Shane half-smiles at them, the best he can through the ache that returned. Both boys smile, patting him reassuringly. Mitchie shakes her head, but deep down she knows he wasn't faking, but her head just won't listen.

"No problem, man. Shane, you really have changed, which is a good thing. I'm proud of you." Justin smirks.

Jacob nodded in agreement. "So what are you going to do about Mitchie?"

"There's nothing I can do." Shane sighed. "I need to leave her alone; I've messed up her heart enough."

They frowned sympathetically. "Thanks guys, but do you mind leaving me alone for a bit?"

"Sure man." Justin nodded and they walked off.

Shane sighed again rubbing his temples and leaned against the shed feeling another headache blooming. Applause echoed from a few feet away and he jumped up watching Mitchie walk out from the shadows with an amused smirk and clapping slowly.

"What a performance, Shane."

His tired eyes slightly fell close in confusion, but his heart was working on overtime just seeing her standing before him. He could see it behind the sarcasm, was a broken smile. "What are you talking about, Mitchie?"

She shook her head slowly, the smile never vanishing. "I'm talking about all those lies you just told your friends just trying to fool me as if you had no idea I was watching. Hilarious Shane, really."

His eyes widened yet somehow her words added pain to his already sore heart. She already broke it; couldn't she just leave him alone? "You're kidding me right?" Shane was now the one staring in disbelief. How could she think so low of him? _Just when I thought the pain couldn't get any worse…thanks Mitchie. _

Mitchie laughed, her eyes swelling with water about to set free. "I—I can't even believe how _stupid _I am for thinking you cared. Really, all you wanted was to sleep with me…for a bet!" She wiped her tears, but they were swimming down her cheeks inevitably. "I shouldn't be surprised right? Same guy that took one look at me at his house…and was disgusted. Why would I ever think you cared? Why did I let you in? Why did I let you break my heart?"

Shane wasn't letting himself breakdown again. One of them had to be strong. He watched Mitchie continue to laugh softly to herself and he realized she…loved him. His face swiped blank but…_I love her too. _

"Mitchie, are you even listening to what you're saying? I'm still that same guy—little boy that played Barbies with you in your bedroom, that you told all your secrets too, that slept over almost every night both of us lying for hours in your bed to just talk about everything until we weren't making sense anymore, that played soccer with you and Nate in our backyard, and was always there to tell you how proud I was of your amazing singing. I'm still him, Mitchie, just older."

Mitchie had to look away. "Lies Shane. _He doesn't exist." _She recited his cold words glancing back right into his eyes.

Shane couldn't take this, whispering "fuck" again under his breath but definitely not for the same reasons. He stepped closer until her air was his air, hands placed on her hips tighter than they needed to be, and his eyes were smoldering in hers. Mitchie squirmed. "Get _off _me, Shane, now! I hate you!" She screamed.

But it didn't matter. Once he had her in his arms, he spun them around slammed her against the shed and didn't care if it left a bruise the next day. He needed to touch her, _right now. _

Shane leaned in, breath glossing over her skin hot as fire, and Mitchie couldn't move, not that he would let her. He chuckled huskily against her neck, kissing it gently and her dream ruffled her thoughts, biting back her moan. "You have no idea how bad I want you." He whispered in a low, rough voice that Mitchie could only label as sexy. "_Badly, _I just want to _touch _you, kiss you until you can't _breathe_."

The world could have been erupting into flames, and neither of them would ever notice. Shane's lips crushed over hers ravenously in a slow, open mouthed kiss that made both of them groan from the contact secretly both of them had been hungry for. He got what he wanted, Mitchie couldn't breathe. His kisses were hot as hell.

And it was her first kiss, but she deepened it expertly, brushing her cool fingertips over his cheek in a slow motion and he adored the feeling. Her fingers reached up, knotting through his locks and obviously yanked the right way, pulling herself closer, because a low, pleasured moan rumbled from the back of his throat.

Shane was nowhere near done with her. Roughly he grabbed her hips, pushing their bodies together and intensifying their burning kiss. God, Shane couldn't think of a time he felt like this, with a sensation pulsing through his blood like a liquid fire. He wanted to scream, but all in a good way. Shane was _positive _about his feelings at the moment as Mitchie was kissing him like she had done it her whole life.

Mitchie was floating on cloud nine, hands digging through his hair and pressing their hips together but she wanted _more _which scared her. But right now she couldn't think with the sparks that electrified her lips, chorusing through her entire body. _Why__ did I reject this?! _

Shane eagerly slid his tongue along her soft bottom lip that blazed his mouth with a sweet, cherry flavor. He smirked chucking on her lips when she moaned and he didn't hesitate to plunge his tongue into her mouth. Mitchie tensed up slightly, unsure of what to do, but Shane went gentle, knowing this was all new to her, stroking his tongue along hers and her eyes widened with another moan that rolled from her chest.

Abruptly she tugged again on his hair and Shane pushed her back against the shed, hovering over her body and let his hands travel around over her stomach and around her hips until slithering up the back of her shirt and tracing his warm hands over her curves. Mitchie finally broke away, panting so loudly it sounded like a drum to her.

Her cheeks were hot, lips tingling with a painless burn and her fingers slid away from his hair to touch her lips. But Shane continued slightly bending down to kiss her neck again slowly, letting her back arch under his touch. As a flashback of her dream, he began licking and sucking on the skin but Mitchie wasn't shocked or afraid. Her feelings were secure.

But he still hurt her, lied to her and she couldn't just accept that.

Mitchie sighed, suddenly feeling anger boil up that he was taking advantage just like he did with Alex when she was worked up, and shoved Shane off of her with narrowed eyes. Shane gawked back at her, cheeks adorably flushed, hair tousled, and lips swollen but his eyes were a burnt yellow clouded by lust, at the moment, not love. Mitchie couldn't see the love, but it was there, he knew strongly it was.

She would have giggled at how confused he looked, if she wasn't so pissed off at him. "What's wrong, Mitch?" Shane asked, not understanding the interruption unless she wanted to go his house or something, he would happily take her there.

"First, don't call me, Mitch. I'm still mad at you and whatever you said to your friends, truthful or not, wasn't an apology, Shane. Second—"

"I am sorry, Mitchie." Shane whispered, all sensuality gone from his body. He intertwined their fingers, hot against cold, and tried to not kiss her again, which seemed even harder than ever before after their impassioned, erotic make-out.

"I'm so fucking sorry about lying to you, yelling, and laughing at you and…breaking you heart. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't expect that I would…that things would get like this. It was a long time ago when the bet happened, before we became friends again, and I'm sorry this happened. I wasn't lying; I care about you. I didn't think this would go this far. I thought it would be in a week and we would move on. I didn't think I would fall…I'm sorry."

Shane laughed a bit at himself, cleaning his damp eyes before looking back at her. Her eyes were so full of so many things, one of them sorrow and another shock but he could see the love she had hid so well and that made all the pain evaporate.

Mitchie slowly sucked in a heavy breath. "I believe you, I forgive you, and I care about you too. You're very special to me, Shane. But you can't build a relationship on a lie. How am I supposed to know you care?" Mitchie bit her lip somewhat painfully. "How can I trust you?"

Shane has all the answers, but can't verbalize them. He just wants to go back to kissing her where he could control everything and it wasn't complicated. He didn't have to have answers for that, or worry about trust, you just touched and showed affection.

Mitchie grazed her fragile, cool fingers over his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his plump lips. "I'm sorry." She let her hand fall back before turning around and leaving. But this time as he watched her walk, he didn't feel unbelievable anger or even that much pain.

Shane wasn't sure what happened, maybe it didn't even happen, but he watched her walk back into the building loving the feeling of having her fiery lips over his. And, maybe he didn't, but Shane thinks he smiled.

'_I care about you too.'_

* * *

Nate listened to the patter of his converse against the sidewalk, staring out at the bright, vivid blue skies that were decorated by giant puff balls, clouds, and finished with a blinding, golden star called the sun.

Alex's wise words echoed through the silent air. She was right, as she always will be about everything. Shane did hurt Mitchie, like she said he would, even if it was all accidental. And she was right, that no one would ever love Miley like Nate did. Why should he stand back and let someone else take her heart when he already had it? He was a little – a lot – worried he would mess her up, but if they loved each other, they could make this work.

After talking to Caitlyn, he found out she was at the park by the school and rushed over without another thought. He needed to see her; he needed to see that Smiley smile that gave him strength no one else could, and look into those stunning, blue eyes that made him breathless and no one else could.

He smiled, leaning against the rusty, silver gates of the park and just watched fascinated by every breath she took as she sat on the black swings, moving herself in a pink hoodie, jean shorts, and barefoot with her waves of golden brown locks brushing behind her with the wind. _Just gorgeous, so simple, but gorgeous. _

Nate finally opened the little door and silently walked over to her, slipping into the next empty swing. Miley didn't stop, didn't look, and didn't move. He chuckled throatily how stubborn she could be, but he loved it. "Hey." Nate mumbled casually.

Miley scoffed. "Hi."

He smirked in amusement, just wanting to see her blow up. "How's it going?"

She finally stopped, scraping her bare feet into the sand forcing the swing to halt its movement and faced him frowning. "Sorry, I don't have any more hearts for you to break. You can leave now, Nate."

He pretended to wince. "Ouch Miles, those words are like fire."

"Good, burn the hell out of yourself."

Nate finally dropped his game and sighed, getting up, and crouching beside her. "I'm sorry Miley. I hope you know it was all a lie."

She met his eyes, her own glistening with tears. His heart broke. "Why would you lie to me, Nate? That…fuck that really hurt! What did I do wrong? Please tell me." Miley begged, only making him feel crappier, but he took it happily knowing he deserved the punishment.

"Nothing Miley, you never do anything wrong, ok sweetie? I know I hurt you and I'm so sorry, but it was to protect you. I thought it would be better, because you don't need someone like me in your life. But, I can't live without you, Miley."

Finally the smile he craved returned. She giggled sitting beside him before climbing into his lap for a warm, forgiving hug. "Just don't ever lie to me again, ok?" Nate nodded quickly and squeezed her before smirking and began tickling her unwatched sides.

She shrieked jumping back into the sand and both of them started laughing. Miley swiftly got up and ran as Nate chased her for their tickle war. It had been so long since Nate felt so _light_ like Miley restored him or something. He loved it and he loved her. Nothing was going to change or stop that.

Miley laughed and ran back to the swings to protect herself, but Nate just runs behind her, pushing the swing so she has to grip on for life and both of them are practically in pain from all the laughing. But she was ready to cry how her and Nate were playing around at the park like they had years ago. Now she understood why Mitchie was so desperate about the old times her and the Grays had, because it was the best years of her life.

Nate finally stopped pushing her, tip toeing around and held the swing so it stopped its motion. Before she could even feel confusion, he leaned over her lap to kiss her tenderly both of them nearly sighing at the sweet, passion that had been there for years.

But Miley pulled away, chewing on her inner cheek for a second. "I-I'm sorry Nate but…"

He chuckled, hiding his disappointment."Yeah I get it, too fast, sorry."

Miley nodded, but she smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek. "I'm not saying no, forever just not right now, not after how things have been going, ok?" And Nate nodded with a real smile, full teeth and all which she immediately gave back.

Maybe, it wasn't over.

**

* * *

**

**Nope and neither is this story. =) Gosh guys, really these reviews are crazy but thank you!! I hate how this story is **_**almost **_**over, but we have a few more chapters. There probably will be a little epilogue that will be totally cliché and cheesy, haha. **

**Hallelujah to my Niley fans! And I apologize to the Nalex fans, I'm just not good with them. They're very cute, I was a fan when Nick dated Selena, but I can't really write about them, so I'm sorry and I hope you're not disappointed and like stop reading this story. **

**Well…that was a fun Smitchie seen huh? LOL yeah kinda awkward yet awesome to write, but overall I loved how this chapter came out and have plenty of more to write! **

**Questions:**

**Do you agree with Mitchie's decision on their relationship? (can't be built on a lie)**

**Anyone else get JB's new album and agree that it is fantastic? (lol) **


	26. Words Piece The Puzzle

**

* * *

**

T W E N T Y - S I X

* * *

***Shane's P.O.V***

The final chords of _The Heart Never Lies _began fading from my radio. I wasn't sure how many times I had listening to the song in the past 2 days, maybe 60, but I wasn't counting.

In the darkness of my bedroom with the lights off, curtains closed to the block the sunlight, I could see her face and nothing else. I missed her so much it actually hurt to think about it. Honestly, what had I been thinking? Did I really think Mitchie would just give me what I wanted and we would move on? I didn't expect to…fall in love with her.

It was crazy. I'd never been in love in my life. Mandy…was just puppy love and lust but these feeling for Mitchie, they burned me. I couldn't think about her without smiling, my stomach dunking with butterflies dancing around, and now my lips would tingle. I swear every time I hear her name my heart forgets to beat.

When I first saw her, it hurt like hell. I was just going to see why my mom was hysterical when she answered the door and there in my hallway was this beautiful stranger. But I knew who it was. I would know her anywhere even if it's been years. I just freaked because I thought I'd never see her again. But then the pain came crashing down like a ton of bricks on fire. That's why I yelled and treated her so bad. I was so frustrated I just couldn't think.

Then there was how she looked. Her eyes hadn't change at all. The same big, pools of dark brown with light twists of hazel in the sun. She hadn't grown much, which I thought was pretty funny. But…she was gorgeous. Her dark curls, porcelain, silky white skin, and that smile…the same infamous, thousand-watt Mitchie Torres smile.

Seeing her let alone how she looked, left me speechless. It wasn't the same 11 year old girl I last held before she walked onto a plane. But once I started talking to her again, nothing had changed. It amused me how she was the same with her stubborn ways, silly jokes, and kind nature. The same Mitchie, who, like I said, was just hotter.

I remember the first time I touched her, sitting on that bench. I went with something I was good at, seducing girls. I wasn't proud of it; in fact, it felt wrong to be doing it to Mitchie. I remember how frustrated I was in class when she didn't respond like everyone else, even like Alex had.

"_I'm not 'all the other chicks' Shane. I'm Mitchie"_

No she was nothing like any other girl. She understood me, got my jokes and played along like Taylor wouldn't. Mitchie was the only one that could calm down my temper, besides Jason. She could break down the walls I would put around myself. Those were some of the reasons why I loved her, but the list never ended.

Strangely everything she did stuck in my thoughts, mostly stupid stuff. Like the way she bit her lip when she was thinking or felt uncomfortable, nothing could be more adorable. And then her loud laugh that make my heart race uncontrollably. I loved how no matter what, she was so strong and had faith. But I think I loved her mostly because Mitchie made me want to be a better person. She was my guardian angel. When she was around, I didn't want to drink or even sleep with girls just for the pleasure. I _wanted _to be good, make her smile and proud of me.

Honestly, the fact Michelle was beautiful was just a bonus. I didn't focus on that, which was something I use to do, as a shallow jerk. But now I was slipping. I felt myself moving away from the person she made me. Without Mitchie here…I didn't know what to do and the pain became unbearable.

I've never felt so stupid and alone. When we became friends, after I told her everything, the bet never crossed my mind. It was forgotten because she meant so much more to me. I still couldn't believe I told her, how I just ruined the one thing that was special to me. Mitchie didn't deserve this…this heartache. She was too special, too beautiful, and too fragile. All she ever did was tried to help me and what did I do? Break her heart!

I don't what I was thinking—actually I _wasn't _thinking after she didn't want to kiss me. All I know is, it really, really hurt and I was so confused. I thought…I thought we were falling _together _but I guess it was just me…No. No, the way she kissed me back and looked at me with such pain, she loved me too.

Mitchie loved me…and I destroyed it.

With anger pumping through my veins, I threw off my blankets and went to get my guitar. When we were younger, Mitch and I took lessons together during the summer, but she also took piano and a little bit of drums. I thought it was amazing, the connection she had with music. Not to mention the voice she had.

I flung myself back onto the bed with my red songbook beside me and began playing not even bother to write anything down. It worked for her, it worked before. I needed to let out this pain somewhere.

_Should've kissed you there  
I should've held your face  
I should've watched those eyes  
Instead of run in place_

_I should've called you out  
I should've said your name  
I should've turned around  
I should've looked again_

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

_Should've held my ground  
I could've been redeemed  
For every second chance  
That changed its mind on me_

_I should've spoken up  
I should've proudly claimed  
That oh my head's to blame  
For my hearts mistakes_

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

_And it's you  
And it's you  
And it's you  
And it's you_

_And it's falling down  
As you walk away  
And it's on me now  
As you go_

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

_And it's falling down  
As you walk away  
And it's on me now  
As you go_

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

Sighing I set my guitar back onto the wooden floors. My bedroom door clicked open and warily Nate stepped inside. I was actually really happy he wasn't afraid to come in my room anymore, but he still looked unsure of how to act around me. I hated it because Nate and I use to me so close and now I sometimes feel like we're strangers. I only know he even likes Miley because of Mitchie.

I watched him slowly walked over and crouch beside my bed, dark eyes clogging with concern. "Hey...I heard your song. How are you feeling?" He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, instead of meeting my eyes, staring at my closed black curtains.

How am I feeling? Like someone tore out my heart and ran it over with a garbage truck before sticking it back it my chest, on fire. "I…I've been better." I shrugged but wondered if I should be honest. It was so long ago Nate and I had a one on one conversation. I missed my little brother.

Nate finally looked up with his sincere, sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry, Shane that all of this crap happened. First Mandy did that and now Mitchie—"

"Whoa!" I cut him off. "Mitchie didn't do _anything _Nate!" How could he blame this on her?! I screwed up. Mitchie was just the victim. If that's what Nate thinks, we might be worse than I thought.

Nate frowned. "It's not _all _her fault, but Shane did you break your own heart?"

My lips pursed inhaling his words a little stubbornly. "I…no but…"

"Mitchie did hurt you. Yes, you hurt her too, probably worse, but she did hurt you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Nate, she did break my stupid heart. Whatever." I hated admitting it because somehow it made the reality of what happened sink in, piercing me. I tried really hard to not think about it, but it was difficult when I couldn't stop _thinking _about Mitchie. Did I mention I missed her like hell?

I sighed again deciding to remove myself from the spotlight. "So, what's going on will you and Miley?" I watched very amused as my little brother blushed and squirmed. But it wasn't enough to laugh. The pain was too suffocating to laugh.

"Um…I messed things up with her, Shane." Nate suddenly looked crushed. "How can I make things…better?" He pleaded so desperately my heart broke for my little brother. Crap, how did I not even know what he did? Wow I'm really that selfish moaning about Mitchie with my songs when Nate was miserable too. But it was worse that I didn't even know about it!

"Well can you tell me what happened?"

Nate shifted his eyes to the window again as he explained in a horribly pain soaked tone. "I love her, Shane. But Miley doesn't need to be with someone like me, yet…she wants to. I tried lying to her just to get her to get over me so I wouldn't break her heart, but it backfired. I'm still shocked she actually forgave me, but she's not ready for us to become anything but friends. What can I do to show her how much I do care?"

"Nate, Miley is an awesome girl, who's also very forgiving. But maybe right now all you guys can handle is friendship. She needs to trust you before anything can happen because how can you have a relationship if you don't trust that person with your heart? You two may love each other, but maybe it's just not the time. If friendship is what she wants, take it."

I stopped, all the things that just emptied from my crumpled heart flowing back to my head. There was the truth and I needed to swallow it. Mitchie and I just weren't ready for anything stronger than our friendship right now. Yes, I loved her more than anything, with all the broken pieces of my heart, but I didn't want her to not have faith in me. We would always fight and be miserable if we pushed things faster than they were ready to go.

Suddenly the pain didn't seem to be choking me anymore. I wanted Mitchie to trust me, which was more important than anything. If we love each other today won't we in a few months or even years? It would be hard, but I could do it for her.

Nate nodded. "Yeah I understand, but I don't want to lose her."

Crap. What if I lost Mitchie? Would she find someone better? Someone without a horrible temper, someone nicer and that could make her happier? NO! I couldn't let that happen! I loved her, dammit!

Nate suddenly smirked. "Ok there have been rumors flying around the school like insanely, so I need the truth. What happened with you and Mitchie during last period 2 days ago?"

Automatically I smiled just thinking about it, butterflies firing up my stomach. "I kissed her."

He laughed shaking his head like he expected nothing less. "I knew something was going on between you two, but did she kiss you back?"

My smile expanded. "Yeah, we made out like God…Nate it was so freaking hot, but she kinda got pissed after and told me she wasn't ready, like Miley. That 'we can't build a relationship on a lie'."

Ugh, there I go again, being pulled under by her words. Another sigh blew from my lips. "Hey Nate, thanks for listening but can you leave me alone for a little while? I think I'm gonna go out anyway."

Nate nodded standing back up."Sure, feel better, bro."

I grinned as he walked out and shut the door. It was great that we were finally talking again, but it sucked that it had to include pain. I decided I had a long overdue visit to the hospital.

**

* * *

**

***No One's P.O.V***

Miley listened to her flip flops smack against the concrete as she strode to the white, 2 story house just a few more feet away. She took a sharp inhale, collecting her thoughts for what was about to be done. Her manicured finger pressed the doorbell shakily, rocking back and forth on her heels until the door opened and the two 16-year-olds smiled sadly in synchronization. "Hi."

"Oh Miley!" Alex cried devouring her best friend in a smothering hug. Both of the girls had tears pooling down their faces, but they laughed too together. "This whole thing was so stupid, I'm sorry!"

Miley snorted leaning back but clutched onto her hands. "You don't have to apologize, Lex! I'm so sorry for just ditching you because I was jealous of you and Nate." She sniffled.

"You don't have to be jealous of us at all. Miles, he's like insanely in love with you!" Alex laughed. The air felt so much lighter, things shifting back to a happier time when everyone was friends before the high school drama.

Miley swiped her tears. "I know," She smiled. "I love him too."

The girls talked for a few more minutes, Miley slowly breaking down everything that happened between her and Nate before going into Smitchie up to when Mitchie called the previous night sobbing. It was all such a twisted mess…

But messes can be cleaned up.

"Oh my gosh," Alex gasped. "That's crazy but I agree with her. Miles, we have to check on Mitchie like right now!"

Miley laughed and nodded both girls rushing to Alex's car even when both of them barely looked presentable and sped to their best friend's house when she needed them.

**

* * *

**

***Shane's P.O.V***

As soon as the _ding _of the elevator beeped, I gulped a deep breath. I wasn't nervous, but I felt the need to relax myself. The door opened and I swiftly strode through the hallways until I reached room 602 and slowly creaked opened the door.

Jason was lying there but with a card in his hand, reading it and smiling like it was a gift from an angel. Seeing all he's been through with this disease and he can still smile, made my problems seem like nothing.

Hesitantly I stepped inside, closing the door and walked over to the leather chair beside him and took a seat. Jason looked up, not at all surprised to see me sitting her, but he did study my eyes for a few seconds, still smiling. "Hello Shane."

I twisted my silver purity ring around my finger. I wasn't even sure why I still wore it. "Hi Jason, how are you?" I asked awkwardly but peeked at the card in his hand. All I could see was that it was white with pink sparkles and bright colored flowers decorated on it.

Jason chuckled, knowing his health wasn't the reason why I was here, but I still cared. "I'm great, thank you. What about you, Shane? You don't exactly look like Mr. Ball of Sunshine."

I half-smiled at his words. "That's actually why I came here, Jason. I…it's Mitchie."

He nodded making it seem like he knew every detail already before I spoke a word. "I figured. She visited me not too long ago. We had a nice, long talk about you."

My cheeks warmed over with a heavy blush. God, I haven't blushed since I was like 13 and now Mitchie has me doing it all the time! But oh great, Mitchie visits my brother and they talk about me! It's so nice of them to notify me about that.

"Don't worry," Jason smirked gently. "Nothing bad, she just needed a friend to listen, which I'm guessing is what you need, your brother to listen. I'm here Shane, and I always will be. Now your eyes look like someone ripped you apart, what happened?"

Ah the golden question: What happened? I sighed for the billionth time and readjusted myself in the chair, knowing this would take a while. "Well the short version is, I love Mitchie but I broke her heart and we can't be together."

Jason shook his head smiling. "Shane I'm gonna need more information than that. As I'm sure you can imagine, I don't have anything to do in this hospital room besides when Mom visits, so why are you giving me the short version?"

"Ok, it started off with a bet from my 'friends'. We made a bet that I had to get Mitchie to…sleep with me or I would have to sleep with this guy, Chad. It was all so stupid and I really wish I didn't go along with it but I did. That's when Mitchie and I started flirting and be friends, no feelings. But…then she asked me about Mandy and I told her, trusting her and…she never let me down. After the truth why I 'hated' her was out, we became best friends again and without knowing it, I started falling for her."

Dammit, I was blushing again and smiling like a moron. But I continued. "So then we were hanging out at the beach and I don't know what I was thinking. You know how I do things without thinking, I tried to kiss her and she freaked, but I don't blame her. It was all really fast and if I was Mitchie, I would be kinda scared too. After that my stupid temper exploded and I told her accidentally that our friendship started by a bet and…told her I never really cared about her."

I had to stop there, rummaging my fingers through my hair. I still couldn't believe how fucking brainless I was that night. Jason didn't say anything yet, probably knowing the "story" wasn't over so I kept going.

"Well after that we just fell apart. I felt so…like lost without her. Anyway, I ended up kissing her and we made out after that but she was still angry and hurt, which I still can't blame her for. But she said we couldn't be together because 'relationships can't be built on a lie' and now here I am feeling stupid and heartbroken."

I shook my head in complete disgust. "Mitchie didn't deserve this. Neither did Nate or Alex or Miley. _I _screwed everything up Jason. They could have all been happy if it wasn't for me and…I destroyed everything."

Finally I looked up, Jason's greenish hazel eyes never leaving my face. His face was so calm, so _sure _everything was going to be ok. Again, he smiled, but right now his eyes seemed so full of wisdom and I was listening.

"You see this card, Shane?" He held up the white, sparkly card to show me and I nodded, not understanding. "Mitchie gave me this card. She gave it out of her sweet, loving heart along with money to pay for some medication I needed. But Shane, she didn't ask for anything in return."

Frazzled, I just gawked at my brother only getting from this that I was a completely asshole and Mitchie was an amazing angel that deserved a thousand times better than me. Thanks Jason.

"Shane, Mitchie changed you, right? She made you into a better person, even better than who you use to be before she left. But she didn't have to. She did it without asking for anything in return and she never left your side through anything that happened. What makes you think she's gone? Here you are thinking that you've destroyed, but everything's not lost, Shane."

His words began to fill my thoughts, making perfect sense. Jason smiled and continued. "Messes are a part of life Shane, but they can be cleaned up and things can return back to normal. Mitchie loved you when you were a jerk, you yelled at her, ignored her, blamed your pain on her, but she was _still _there. Shane, you're my brother and Mitchie has always been like a sister to me. I want you two to be happy and you can't be happy without each other. Don't just sit there and let life keep you down. You really love Mitchie, prove that to her."

His words left me speechless. Jason was right. He was _so _right! I smiled, fully though I thought I never would again and jumped out of my chair to hug my brother. He laughed and squeezed me back. "Wow Jason…thank-you. You're right." My face felt sculpted into a permanent smile as I hugged him one more time, promising to visit again and walked out of the door with a new hope glowing through my body.

_Everything's Not Lost. _

* * *

**Trust me, the drama is not over. I know you guys want to kill me, wanting everyone happy and Smitchie together already and I promise we _will _get there. I have everything planned out and we have about 3-4 chapters left. =( I really don't want this story to end, but it will give me the opportunity to work on new stories so I'm excited about that. **

**Thank you, for your awesome reviews as usual. I probably wouldn't have gotten this story so far if it wasn't for your reviews and support. =) So thank you. **

**Questions/Suggestions:**

**What should I do with Jason's character? (I feel like I've neglected him)**

**Should Justin and Alex get together or work on friendship? **

**How should Nate make it up to Miley? Should he leave her alone? **

**Did you like Shane's mind? **

**-**

**P.S. Song is called Mess I Made by Parachute **


	27. A Cure For The Lies

**WARNING: Guys, I'm going on vacation tomorrow for 2 weeks with possibly no internet. I probably won't be updating until I get back, so please no horrible reviews about not updating for me to read when I get back! Thank so much for the nice reviews I did get. =) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**T W E N T Y - S E V E N **

* * *

**{Mitchie's P.O.V}**

Everything feels…impossible. I can get him out of my head and frankly it's really annoying. I'm trying to write a stupid song and _Shane _won't give my thoughts and time to…think or work, I guess. It's driving me crazy.

Every time I shut my eyes and try to breathe, all I see is his face his beautiful deep honey colored eyes swelling with lust and frustration and passion that sprayed a shiver down my spine. God, kissing him was like…I can't even _explain _the feelings he gave me that I never had before. I never wanted to stop kissing or touching him. I hated it but it was like Shane was my only oxygen and I was breathless.

I thought about his lips on mine, shoved against the shed and his hands _everywhere _on my body and my heart starts spinning like a merry-go-round. What the hell are these feelings and _why _can't they leave me alone?!

Our mothers use to tease Shane and I that when we were older we would get married and it use to make me scrunch my nose in disgust and shudder because those type of feelings for him were impossible to ever cross my mind, but now…

"Ugh!" I groaned yanking my violet pillow and smashed it against my face releasing a long overdue scream. Just saying his name in my thoughts and my heart went insane! Was this supposed to be a good thing? Thinking about him and wanting to scream?

But I guess it was normal as his friend that I missed him so much my chest would ache, but did a crush go this far? It didn't make sense! Letting another groan roll from my throat, I leaped off my bed over to the piano in the corner of my bedroom.

It felt so good when my fingers danced along the keys making music, something that just electrified inside of me with the chords and melodies. I just loved music. I let my eyes close and just accepted the picture of Shane my heart painted for me to look at.

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
Always trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything _

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh, oh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier, crazier

I stood up sighing and running my fingers through my hair. I accepted it, standing in front of my mirror and looking myself in the eyes as the truth finally came out. "It's official. I'm gonna stop lying now and let my heart say the truth. I am completely in love with Shane Adam Gray. Whoo hoo."

"Oh my gosh Lex, did she just say what I think she said?"

"Yeah Miles, I think she _finally _said it!"

I whipped around seeing no other than my best friends leaning against my door frame with wide smiles and smirks. A blush dominated my cheeks and I laughed at myself which changed into all three of us laughing and gathering in a group hug.

Laughing, Alex shook her head at me. "Just a brother, really Mitchie? I _knew _from the moment he sat down next to you on that bench it would happen! Let alone seeing you two _holding hands _at Justin's party!"

"Yep," I smirked and all the dumb little signs jumped to my head. It was always there, my feelings but I guess I pushed them away without evening knowing it. "I've fallen for him, it's that awesome?"

"Miley clued me in on what happened. I'm sorry but it's really repulsive that you made out with him!" Alex yelled with her features scrunching like mine use to but now the idea of kissing Shane again was a dream.

"I still can't believe it." Miley laughed bumping her arm against mine. "I warned you this would happen, but no one listens to Miley!"

Alex and I rolled our eyes in synchronization before our laughter filled up the air and we all moved to lounge comfortably on my bed, my heart still on an uneven beat thinking about Shane. He was making me…crazy. Oh that's right…it was called love.

"So," Alex began rubbing my leg soothingly and Miley gave her sympathetic pout. "You kinda broke each others' hearts huh?"

"Yeah…I completely screwed up my chance with him. He probably hates me." I moaned falling back against Miley as she began caressing my back. Thank God for best friends.

"Are you _kidding _me, Mitchie? That boy is hopelessly head over heels for you. You could probably beat him into the hospital with a broom and he'd still love you!" Alex exaggerated rolling her eyes at the cheesiness of it all. Falling in love with your best friend, also the person you least expect to. We passed cliché.

"I guess, but I'm not ready to fix things just yet. He really hurt me and…how am I suppose to trust him after this? How am I supposed to know his feelings are true and he won't break my heart again?"

"That's the same chance I have to take with Nate in the future. You have to have _trust _in Shane. I know he's hurt you, so has Nate to me, but you can't let fear ruin it. Who knows, something could happen to Shane and you might never get the chance to tell him you love him." Miley explained making my head roll all over again.

She was right but…"I don't think my heart is ready for him yet."

Alex nodded understandingly. "And that's ok. You don't have to push something before it's ready to go. If you guys try now, it probably will be really hard and frustrating and rip you guys apart. If you always doubt Shane while you guys are together, it will really hurt him. He's ready but you're not and I'm sure he can wait for you."

I bit my lip thinking about it all. I needed him, I missed him, but…my heart hurt so bad. I didn't want us together yet but what if he won't wait for me? I love him and who I have changed him into but why did he do this?

I groaned again. "I know but…I don't know too. I just want to close my eyes and let this pain pass." Miley and Alex sighed giving their hugs and I felt a little bit better surrounded by their love. It's what I needed.

"Well get some sleep honey. It can only get better, not worse, I promise." Miley squeezed me tight before they both slipped out the door, the patter of their shoes echoing throughout my house until the door shut.

I leaned back, tugging the blankets over my body and stared at my white ceiling counting the little bumps until my eyes shut. At least I could escape the pain for a little while.

I never understood how hard it was to "go through the motions" until I actually was. My happiness felt drained. I use to be so happy with Shane and I friends again but it all seemed so far away and unreal now.

I did it because I had to, got up, showered, ate, and waited for Alex's car sitting on the porch and playing with the bracelets on my wrist. I was thankful I at least didn't dream or have a nightmare about Shane. I just dreamt of nothing which is good. I thought about him enough.

Alex pulled up and I dove in, driving to the school and just letting the radio take the silence. We didn't really have much to say, all busy by our own thoughts and problems.

Justin kept calling Alex, from what she told me. He wanted to hang out again, friends or a date, he didn't really care but Alex was covering her feelings about it by acting annoyed and ignoring him. Honestly I think she was freaking out and was unsure of what to do, whether to let him in again after the way he's treated her.

I think everyone has a little bit of trust issues. I didn't realize how hard it was to trust someone you cared about enough to place your heart on the line. Even if it was all an accident, the damage was done. My heart was in pieces and Shane got the guilt and blame. Trust was hard.

I felt like a zombie again, disconnected as the seconds flew to hours and the day was nearly done. I could barely remember a conversation I shared with anyone and we were already in History, second to last period. I wasn't ready to see him.

But life didn't wait until you were ready. You sometimes just have to suck it up and go, because you'll have to anyway even if you're kicking and screaming. The bell rang and I got up, feeling my heart actually moving for the first time that day. I trudged down the hall, which seemed a lot shorter than the last time I walked through it to the Biology room.

But everything froze except for my heart that felt like it was smoldering when I saw Shane chatting with his old friends before he collected his stuff and strut down the hall, grabbing Tawni Hart and started eating off her face in front of the whole school.

Why…just why Shane. It always happens, I think I changed him, think I know who he is and the walls come back making him act like someone I could call a stranger. His friends laughed and cheered him on as they were practically fucking in the hallway except for Justin. He walked away from the crowd over to a very pissed Alex and in shock Miley.

Alex began yelling, not at him but to him for what Shane was doing, protecting me. I just leaned against the lockers watching him with a colorless expression like when I caught him ditching class. Now I wasn't disappointed just…disoriented.

I shook my head, laughing bitterly and probably looking insane but Shane made me crazy right? My eyes ran to Miley who was watching me with horrible, apologetic eyes like it hurt her and Alex to see this happening. I gave them a small nod. I would be ok; it wasn't the end of the world right?

"Mitchie?"

I peeked up finding Chad beside me, his warm hand on my forearm. I plastered a fake smile, looping my arm through his as Shane stopped to take a breath but I stopped watching him, skipping to class with Chad.

Life wasn't waiting for me; Shane wasn't waiting for me.

**

* * *

**

**{After School}**

**{Shane's P.O.V}**

I threw my car door open hoping it would break off, but the glass of the window just vibrated. Nate was silent as I stormed into the house, ignoring my mother and father and little brother and stomped up stairs, feeling ready to explode.

I flung my bedroom door open and slammed it shut, listening to noise and trying to calm myself down but it was no use. I ripped a pillow off my bed and smashed it to my face screaming as loud as I could.

_WHY _was she with him?!! I-I-I ugh I couldn't even think I just wanted to grab her again shoving her against the wall and kissing the hell out of her to remind her that _I _loved her not Chad Dylan fucking Cooper!

Fuck, Mitchie _I _LOVE YOU. Why is it so impossible for her to understand that?! How could she just turn around like that and…walk to class with him like they were fucking best friends?! She might has well have walked up and slapped me again because that would be less painful that what she was putting me through.

My heart was thundering out of infuriation and so damn much frustration. I took my radio, yanking the chords of the wall and threw it across my bedroom sighing as it hit the wall and fell to the ground, the CD with our song spilling out.

I groaned and began walking over to pick it up when a piece of paper folded neatly on my pillow caught my eye. I recognized the handwriting and my heart dropped.

I tried to breathe smoothly as I sat down and picked up the letter inhaling each word slowly and each word broke off another inch of my heart.

_Dear Shane, _

_I'm not exactly sure why you do the things you do but I know at the end of the day even when I feel like I'm about to break, I still love you. __When I first came, things had changed and I felt like _

_whatever we had as our friendship could never be fixed into anything but I was wrong. I hope with all my heart I did change you from the boy that hides his pain by thrashing out anger at _

_innocent things. __I know it's all a mask though, just your way of dealing with pain. Everyone has a different way of healing, mine being music. But Shane, my love, when you do those things, I _

_want you to think of me. Life is hard, love is challenging, and trust seems impossible. But I always want you in my life, I love you, and I trust you can be someone better. Please Shane, I see _

_everything about you, the real you that is beautiful to me, and I believe in you, whatever you want to be. So be something. _

_Love,_

_Mitchie _

My hands trembled like they were on vibrate but all my anger was gone, it seemed like it was gone forever. But tears loaded in my eyes and I didn't hold them back letting them gush down my face and drip onto the blankets, but protected the letter.

I folded in neatly, kissing it and inhaling her delicious Mitchie smell of cherries. Standing up slowly, the tears never pausing, I slid her letter in its rightful place: Beside our picture on my vanity.

My whole body felt as if it was rumbling, but maybe that's because I was possibly bawling my eyes out. I didn't care about being strong right now. I pushed myself out to the balcony and closed the doors for the rest of the night with my guitar letting the pain take over me.

I planted myself on the ground, placing the guitar in my lap and leaned against the wall letting whatever my heart wanted to say out because it was screaming right now, screaming for my angel.

_The strings on my guitar are worn thin  
I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting in.  
But I've broken all my promises to you  
I've broken all my promises to you. _

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?

A phrasing that's a single tear,  
Is harder than I ever feared  
And you were left feeling so alone.  
Because these days aren't easy  
Like they have been once before  
These days aren't easy anymore.

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me.

I should have known this wasn't real  
And fought it off and fought to feel  
What matters most? Everything  
That you feel while listening to every word that I sing.  
I promise you I will bring you home  
I will bring you home.

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?

Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?  
To me, to me, to me.

"I hate myself."

**

* * *

**

**{Another Time}**

**{No One's P.O.V}**

Mitchie walked into her bedroom flinging her book bag somewhat carelessly onto the wooden floors. It was hard, but life was moving. "Just breathe, keep moving" is what she told herself when another second seemed impossible.

She moved to her bed, sliding off her shoes and exhaling until the familiar scent of sweet cinnamon kissed her nose. Her heart fell. Mitchie turned and saw a neatly folded paper, similar to the one she wrote, except this one was just as small as an index card.

Terrified of the words, she slowly extended her arm and took the paper. Before even reading anything tears formulated. With a huge, deep breath she unfolded the paper letting the words just echo in the silence of her bedroom.

_Sorry seems to be the hardest word. _

**

* * *

**

**Ok I promised to end the drama but I'm still being stubborn about ending this already. LOL sorry guys. This was definitely a Smitchie chapter, but I think it was necessary and it was ****not**** a filler. All of the things said or "written" in this chapter are very important, so remember them. ;) **

**My reviews…thank you so much. Songs belong to Taylor Swift and Secondhand Serenade, both amazing songs and artists. The last sentence is a quote by Elton John. **

**Sorry, no questions this time. LOL **


	28. Lights On

**

* * *

**

T W E N T Y - E I G H T

* * *

**_No one's P.O.V_**

The prom was only days away, yet the atmosphere of Silver Palm high school wasn't exactly light enough for any parties, especially one of the biggest celebrations of the school year. Many students and even some teachers had notices the changes between a certain group of 6 teenagers.

Particularly in Shane Gray. His grades had never been low to begin with, but now Shane had become head of the senior class with straight As on his work. He arrived just on time to every class, treated the teachers with the best respect, and tried his very hardest to be the best he could be.

One pair of deep brown eyes had been watching it all every second. She noticed every time he would walk in the class minutes before class began instead of after. She saw how sweet and respectful he treated everyone. But mostly importantly those eyes could see the real Shane Gray that wasn't hiding anymore. Now all eyes could see him instead of just two.

Digging through her locker for her Biology book along with her homework, Mitchie sighed. It was that time of the school day again; last period. Biology had never been her strongest subject but that wasn't the reason for her unwillingness to attend.

It would mean suffering another hour of sitting next to Shane as the teacher droned or even worse, they watched a movie in the dark. Mitchie could never forget last Thursday as they watched an old, boring movie with the lights off and blinds close. She was about to just throw her head back and scream or jump out her seat and pounce on Shane, so close and warm at the small desk.

Slowly, she was healing. She and Shane hadn't exactly spoken a one on one conversation but it wasn't too awkward. _Let's get this torture done with_ Mitchie grumbled internally and slung the black strap of her book bag over her shoulder, slamming her locker shut.

Just a few feet away, Shane was watching her. He wondered why she looked ready to run in traffic as she slammed the hideous door of her green locker and stomped to class. He winced realizing it was Biology. Though it was never said aloud, it was obvious to him both teenagers hated that subject now. He _hated _having to sit so close knowing his presence was hurting her but most of all he wanted to just touch her and hold her, making the pain just go away.

Shane sighed as well but followed the rest of the students into the classroom ready to prepare his mind to not leap over the desks and kiss her senselessly.

* * *

"I'm just gonna get some water!" Alex called to Miley as the brunette began her walk to class. She nodded and began down the hallway as the other 16-year-old headed to the water fountain.

Alex held back her deep brown almost black locks as she sipped the icy water and felt a presence behind her. Leaning back up, she swiped her hand over her mouth and turned around instantly putting annoyance over her features yet her heart fluttered.

Justin sheepishly waved making Alex try her hardest not to giggle. Alex Russo does not giggle like Miley or Mitchie. "Hi." The elder boy mumbled glancing at his sneakers.

She rolled her eyes. "Hi, what do you want now?"

Justin immediately snapped his eyes up at her pissed tone and sighed. She was always in a bad mood with him and he couldn't stand it. "I want us to be friends, Alex. Is that really the most horrible thing in the world?"

Alex scoffed, folding her arms tightly across her chest. "_I_ don't want us to be friends, Justin so just leave me alone!" She swerved past him and began marching down the halls secretly wishing things were different. She really missed him.

"Wait!" Justin yelled running over to block her feet from moving. "Look just tell me…what did I do? I mean Nate and Shane were bigger jerks that I was to you, but they get forgiveness and I get the attitude!"

Alex looked away from his ocean blue eyes, feeling discomfort creeping up her stomach. He was right, though she hadn't exactly forgiven Shane but Nate did get her help and sympathy more than once. But it wasn't her fault! Nate needed her and he had no one else!

"Please," Justin pleaded cupping his cold hand over her cheek and tilting her face to link their eyes. "Don't you miss…everything?"

Alex snorted, slapping his hand from her face and took a step back. "Don't give me this shit, Justin! Where the hell were you months ago when I _did _miss you? Fucking Stella or whatever chick, that's what you were doing! Don't come along out of nowhere expecting me to just forgive you!"

"Please Alex I'm trying!"

"Couldn't you 'try' before?! What the hell do you want me to do, Justin? Get down on my knees and cry about how much I missed what we use to have?! I'm _not _gonna do that, now _leave me alone_!"

Alex shoved him away and began speed walking to get away. Tears were beginning to spike her eyes and she refused to cry in front of him, in front of anyone. But Justin wasn't having it. He sprinted down the hall, snatching her hand and gently rotated her to meet his eyes again, but not letting her look away.

"You think I'm so stupid don't you?!" Justin hissed. "You think I didn't notice all those times you were staring at Shane and how you always talked about him?! I _did _see it Alex and _dammit _it really hurt seeing you want to be with him when we were fucking dating! All summer I had to put up with it because I loved you but once we got here, I was done. Yes, we were idiots and got involved with all that popular shit but you didn't exactly try to help anything Alex! I'm not blaming you; I'm saying this is also your fault here, ok? You hurt me, I hurt you, can't we just move on?"

Alex shook her head, refusing to listen to the truthful words that poured from his lips. "Things aren't that simple, Justin."

"But they can be. Friendship is all I want. You can have that with Nate, right? Why can't we? Please let's just try and see where this takes us."

She pursed her lips and exhaled. "Fine, come over tonight and…we'll make plans or whatever." Alex mumbled wiggling away from him and back to her class, already late.

* * *

Shane bid his 'good afternoon' to Mr. V and idly looped through the desks to reach Mitchie. It was like their love, so many obstacles in the way he had to dodge and push though but eventually he would reach her and they could be together, maybe.

Until then, Shane dropped his book bag and flopped down playing with the material of his long sleeve, gray shirt. To waste time, Mitchie went through her book bag until the lights unfortunately shut off and Mr. V popped the DVD in.

_Damn it! _Mitchie shrilly thought and sat back up with a wistful peek at her partner. Shane pretended to watch the film, letting Mitchie stare at him like he knew she was. Like before, it made him giddy and get this adrenaline feeling pump through his body, but this time he didn't turn around and try to kiss her even if his body was screaming to.

Only 15 minutes into class, Mitchie asked to go to the bathroom and fled the room taking sharp breaths to calm herself. She felt so stupid not being able to breathe around him. Mitchie leaned against a nearby locker massaging her temples just wanting to run home.

Seconds later Shane walked through the now open door and trailed over to Mitchie with puckered, sad eyes. _Inhale and exhale Mitchie, don't gaze into his eyes like that! _She reprimanded herself but it was unavailing.

Shane tried his best to not smirk like before at how she gawked at him. It made it that much harder to not kiss her. Abruptly Mitchie snapped her head away, shaking it back and forth and whispering to herself "What am I _doing_?!"

He half-smiled. "Being stubborn like you always are." He replied, though the question wasn't for him.

Mitchie frowned peering back at him. "What?"

Shane cracked his lips into a full, amused smile ambling over to her so she cornered against the lockers, a replay as his hot breath blew over every inch of her now freezing skin with goose bumps, but in reality he wasn't even trying to do anything.

He stared down lovingly at her, not caring if he wasn't supposed to. "You're being stubborn about your feelings. You know, you don't have to always be so strong all the time, Mitchie."

The way he breathed her name, made her whole body shiver starting with her heart. She stared back up at him with painful, but beautiful eyes. "Yes I do, Shane. I have to be strong, because you won't. You're too accepting of your feelings—"

"But I don't push them away. Dammit. Mitchie let yourself feel something!"

"I do feel things."

Shane chuckled bending closer than what was safe for either of them. She already couldn't breathe, what else did he want to take away? "Like what?"

Mitchie roughly bit her lip knowing she shouldn't say what she was thinking but for once followed Shane's ways and said it anyway. "I feel like…I want to kiss you."

Shane closed his eyes after she whispered that, their memories popping every other thought from his head. Suddenly his hot desire he wasn't supposed to be feeling was back, suffocating him. He _wanted _her again.

"Oh," Shane mused. "Well I feel like I want to kiss you back…touch you and hold you, kiss your mouth, tongue, then _slowly _down your neck and suck until you moan, and move to your—"

"STOP!" Mitchie screamed feeling dizzy from the things he painted in her head. Shane finally let himself smirk again at her flushed cheeks and shallow breathing. He loved to see her as crazy as he was for once.

Shane moved back up, and Mitchie cursed colorfully in her mind realizing her eyes were focused on his lips when they both stood at their normal height. "Now you know how it feels."

His smirk fell as he leaned in to sloppily kiss the corner of her mouth, not on her lips and disappeared into the classroom as soon as she reopened her eyes.

**

* * *

**

**_4 Days Later_**

**_Shane's P.O.V_**

For the first time in what felt like years, pure happiness glowed through my body. Today, Jason was coming home.

I pulled into a parking spot beside the large -- creepy – hospital surrounded by numerous colors of cars and a field of old, oak trees as if it made it friendlier. Nate and I climbed out, practically bouncing to the silver, for once welcoming, elevator doors. Finally I felt the old brotherly bond I had with Nate returning even if it was temporary.

We jogged into his cold hospital room with mint green walls like the hallway of Mitchie's house that now seemed soft instead of terrifying. All the cards and flowers my older brother received were packed away in a light brown, cardboard box by Jason's freshly made bed.

The bathroom door clicked open and I smiled seeing Jason out of his hospital gown and in regular clothes. Nate and I tackled him, the three of us laughing like brothers again instead of a broken family. At least something was stable when everything else was falling apart.

We made small talk as the doctor was getting some papers that needed to be brought home for mom or dad to sign and the nurse was running her final check up on my brother. There was a beautiful light of bliss in his greenish hazel eyes that made me smile. It felt so good to see him happy.

_So be something _

The words of the letter circled my head for days, and I never let it go. I _was _being something, something that Mitchie could call a friend and be proud of. I wasn't going to be such a horrible brother. I was being something Nate could talk to and trust and love and that Jason could also be proud to claim as his little brother. When either of them needed me, I would always be there.

For school, I was definitely doing all it took to be a good student. I didn't care if Mitchie wasn't watching – though I wished she could see –. I was also doing this for myself. I wanted to be proud of myself too. Before it all seemed ridiculous, but next year I was going to college and I was getting a job to help out my parents. It was time to stop looking at life like it sucked and then you die, because life was hard but it also goes by too fast and you lose people, so I was making the most of it.

As for Mitchie, I loved her so much it hurt like hell. I couldn't keep her away from my thoughts or every night from my dreams. No matter what may happen, she will always be in my heart, inspiring me to be something good.

"Ok Mr. Gray." Dr. Samuels smiled, wrinkles crinkling around his mouth and cheeks. "You're free to go."

Jason thanked the doctor, took his papers, and my brother was finally free. We walked away from that hospital for hopefully the last time. Jason nearly pounced on my car, laughing with tears in his eyes. It broke my heart seeing how much he missed life. It reminded me to appreciate what I did have.

Nate laughed rubbing his back and they got in. I smiled to myself and climbed in as well, roaring the car to life and left the parking lot to the free roads away from my brother's prison. I let him listen to his favorite songs, smiling. But he completely shut off the radio and fixed himself in the passengers' seat so we could talk.

"Ok I've missed a lot, I can definitely see that. Please fill me in."

Nate grinned. It felt good too, to see my baby brother smiling again. Every since the dance, he had changed back to the same guy that made sarcastic jokes and was obsessed with music and of course everything Miley. I really owed a lot to her and Alex, but mostly Mitchie. She didn't just save me; she saved my life in a different way.

"Well Alex, Miley and I are best friends again, with Mitchie and I got like my first B on a test so I guess that's good. But what's really amazing is Shane! He's like the best student of the whole school now." Nate gushed like a school girl. If I wasn't blushing so bad, I would have laughed at how much he could resemble Miley.

Jason smiled softly, pride in his younger brother shimmering in his eyes with his happiness. Before, I use to look up to dad, thinking he was the coolest guy, but after mom had to start working all the time, he changed and starting taking it out on Jason and I. Now, my older brother was my role model, forever.

"Really," Jason directed his smirk over to me. "That's great, Shane. How's Mitchie?"

I know he didn't mean to upset me with that question, but it was the last thing I wanted to talk about. My heart was still sore from the whole thing. Frowning I kept my eyes on the silver BMW in front of us. "We don't talk anymore, Jason."

"And why not?"

I harshly bit down on my lip, trying to sooth my tempter that craved to break free.

_So be something. So be something. So be something. _

The words of her letter circled my mind. Yes, calm down Shane. Act as if Mitchie is watching you. "Because…it's awkward. I don't know." I fumbled over my words, the heat expanding in my face. I thought back to just a few days ago in the hallway and my heart felt like it was about to collapse from how fast it was going. I remember being more turned on than I had ever been and of course wanting to kiss her so bad my throat ached with a hallow burn.

Jason shook his head, continuing to smirk at me as I paused at the red right. "It doesn't have to be that way, Shane. You told me you loved her, but you're still letting her slip away."

I groaned to myself. "It's…I tried talking to her but she's so afraid so just let herself feel whatever it is she's feeling. Mitchie…she just doesn't want to trust me. But I know I'm never going to hurt her." I promised myself that.

Nate frowned from the backseat. "But Shane she has a right to be afraid. You _did _hurt her before." He argued sadly. I clutched the steering wheel with my brothers' eyes warily on me.

"But it was all an accident. I wasn't even thinking about the bet after I told her about Mandy. Why should it matter why we started talking again? It's not like I lied directly to her face about it. She knew from the beginning what I was after."

Jason placed his hand on my shoulder, like a father would with his son. Jason _was_ a father to me. "Then tell her that. If that's what you believe, what's stopping _you _from fixing things? It's not going to be easy, but you have to prove to Mitchie that you do care, so you will never hurt her, and that you're not just going to give up on her because it's hard not to."

"But how?" I whispered feeling lost all over again. When I had to apologize to Alex, Mitchie was there to hold my hand, reassuring me that everything would be ok. Now I had no one to help me or to promise me the outcome would be good.

I had to do this alone.

"Prom is coming up soon, why don't you go with her?" Jason suggested. My heart forgot to beat. Going with Mitchie to the prom? That's insane! Someone as special and beautiful as her would not want to spend the most important night of her high school life with _me_.

"No." I answered in a firm, end of discussion tone. I'm not going to humiliate myself asking her so she can laugh or completely shut me down. My heart is already fucking broken, why do they think it's a good idea to poke at it?

Nate sighed. "Come on, Shane! It may not seem like it, but Mitchie loves you too and I know she would want to be with _you _that night, just like you guys skipped the dance together."

I barked a bitter snort. "Yeah and that night turned out _fabulously_."

"Things were different then, Shane." Nate tried to reason – tried being the operative word. "You gave yourselves a lot of time to think between those weeks. You already kissed her so it's not like you have anything for her to freak over."

Well that was one point, but I didn't even want to go anyway. Dancing wasn't my specialty and of course Taylor would be there, seeing Mitchie and I and who knows what would happen then and it would be really awkward slow dancing together…but holding Mitchie in _my_ arms as she wore a beautiful dress to match how gorgeous she was and swaying on the dance floor knowing _I _got to be the one to share the experience with her, didn't sound bad at all.

"Just ask her, Shane. I have a feeling she'll say yes. But of course we need to make it romantic so I'll call Danielle and Nate you can get Miley to get her dress. We have a lot of planning to do."

Here we go again. What the hell did I just get myself into?

**

* * *

**

**OMG the 3****rd**** to last chapter (possibly) that insane! Well we still have a few things to accomplish but I hoped you liked the little bit of "Jalex" I put in there for you guys. Don't worry Niley is **_**not **_**done with yet. I'm super sorry for not being able to update in a while. I'm currently in my hotel in Marco Island called the Sea Winds but I managed to get enough internet to update. Yay! =) **

**Questions:**

**Should Mitchie say yes or no to Shane? **

**Should Nate ask Miley to the prom? **

**How will Mitchie react to all of this? **


	29. And Someone Will Catch You

**Links for the prom dresses on my profile ;) **

**2nd to last chapter, enjoy! **

* * *

**T W E N T Y - N I N E **

* * *

Miley Ray Stewart stood in front of her full length mirror with a tiny smile only in her pajamas. As a child, she always imagined going to her prom in the most gorgeous sparkly pink dress with the most gorgeous guy and it being one of the most amazing nights of her life.

So far, she had the perfect dress hanging in her closet waiting for that night just a few days away, but Miley was missing her prince. Her, Mitchie, and Alex agreed they would go together as best friends and have a great time, but inside her heart longed for a prince to come sweep her off her feet during the night.

In the mirror, her baby blue, sometimes green, eyes dreamed up the dress already on her body, strapless and decorated by silver sequins, and her haired twisted elegantly around her face. But her mind also imagined _Nate _standing beside her in a tux, linked on her arm. It was the _perfect _picture, to her.

Her fantasies were put on hold as the doorbell chimed through her house. Sighing she bounced down stairs, not expecting anyone but when she tossed the door open, her heart practically melted instead of beating.

"Hi Miley," Nate smiled, his rare grin flashing his teeth that made the 16-year-old girl want to squeal at the adorableness. He stood there in a pair of faded jeans, simple T-shirt, and converse but Miley thought he looked amazing. But there was also a bright pink corset in his hand.

"I know I shouldn't have waited so long and been so stupid, but if it isn't too fast, will you go to prom with me, Smiley?"

She could have fainted that moment into a coma and everything would be ok. Nate Gray wanted to go to prom with _her_.

"Oh Nate!" Miley giggled. "Yes!"

His pools of the deepest brown twinkled at her excitement. Nate took her small, feminine hand and slid the pink corset onto her wrist absorbing the happiness that sparkled over her features

**{3 Days Later}**

**{Saturday Afternoon}**

Mitchie Torres sighed heavily letting her fingers lazily stroke over the piano keys and filling her bedroom with bored notes. It was supposed to be one of the most special nights of her teenage life: prom. But she wouldn't be going.

The young girl decided if she couldn't go with the one person that stole her heart unexpectedly, then she didn't want to go at all. Miley and Nate already were going together along with Alex and Justin (just as friends) and Jason was being a chaperon with his girlfriend Danielle. It was the perfect night for everyone else.

But Mitchie refused to mope around feeling sorry for herself. _I'm fine _She reassured no one mostly because it was a lie. _As long as everyone else is happy, I'm fine. But…Shane isn't happy. _

**-MEANWHILE-**

"This is so stupid!" Shane whined for the trillionth time about his brothers' and friends idea, looking down at his all black tux, black tie, and black shoes with a scowl. The only good thing was the bouquet of pure, white roses in his hand.

Miley rolled her eyes. "No it's _not_, Shane. Now stop being such a baby and start throwing some rocks!"

Danielle, Jason, Nate, Alex, and Justin laughed watching the pouting 18-year-old gather a few pebbles from the Torres lawn and began flinging them up listening to the _clank _of rocks against the window.

From inside her bedroom, Mitchie frowned glanced at her trembling window. She watched curiously as it shook once more in response to a rock being thrown against it. After seeing that, she scowled much like the person who was throwing the rocks and stood up, stomping over and yanking the double doors open only in her purple spaghetti strap top and black pajama pants with white designs.

Her anger was replaced by shock shooting through her body finding Shane Gray standing on her lawn with her friends surrounding him, dressed beautifully for prom. She internally swooned at his tux, admitting how gorgeous he looked. The sun set played in the sky, casting a pink and orange glow along their skin.

Shane's face baked with a blush, as the others laughed, and lifted the roses so she could see. "Mitchie, you always told me when we were younger you wanted your wedding to be at a beach with the sun set painted in the sky and the ocean's waves crashing along the sand. You told me you wanted to walk down the aisle in a beautiful, white, long gown holding white roses and having your perfect prince waiting for you.

"I know I don't exactly fit that, and this isn't your wedding, but I still want this night to be special for you, Mitchie. Will…will you go to prom with me?" Shane felt like his face was about to melt from the heat as silence wrapped around the air.

On the balcony, cool tears slid smoothly down her porcelain cheeks, tears of joy. She laughed; musical sounds to his ears like the chiming of bells. "Shane Adam Gray," He held his breath. "That has to be _the _most cheesiest…and romantic thing you have ever said."

Mitchie smiled warmly at the faint glow of hope in his shining golden eyes. "Yes, I will definitely go to prom with you."

The group broke into cheers and applause as Mitchie's laughter flowed through the entire block and Shane was ready to run from how humiliated he was, but Mitchie could always put a beautiful, irrevocable smile over his lips.

Miley and Alex giggling with giddiness pulled out a strapless white gown, decorated by sparkling black designs, black gloves that reached the elbows, and strappy, red heels.

Mitchie swiftly ran down the stairs not caring how she currently looked and gasped at the sight of her stunning dress. Instantly she was pulled back inside, Danielle, Miley, and Alex attacking her, fixing her hair, make-up, and changing her into the dress.

**-30 Minutes Later-**

The door reopened following the patter of heels against the staircase as Michelle glided down, blushing just as horrible as he had been.

From his spot leaning against the door, Shane had to catch his breath seeing her, not able to believe someone as stunning as her could ever care for him. But she did and that made him feel extraordinary.

"Wow, are you trying to give me a heart attack, Torres?"

Giggling, Mitchie flowed over beside him, looping her gloved arm through his and they strolled to Jason's car for an amazing night.

* * *

A sweet tune hummed through the cafeteria, but nothing was sweeter than the smile on the girl in his arms face. Shane never felt so…strong and confident as he did now, with his arms woven around Mitchie's tiny waist slowly stirring them around on the dance floor.

Mitchie felt like she was floating in an amazing dream. She was still afraid than any second she would wake up, but tried her best to enjoy dancing with her own prince. She never felt so blissful and calm than now having her head rested comfortably on Shane's chest, his fingers playing with the tips of her hair.

"Mitchie," Shane whispered his voice hoarse from not talking for a while. The dazed girl peeked at him from under her eyelashes and he felt breathless knowing she never looked at anyone else that way.

"You…you told me in your letter to be something and that's what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to be something or someone, you can be proud of. I want you to know that I care about what you say and I really care about you too."

Mitchie closed her eyes. For once, the pain had melted though she expected it to fire up from being with him. Instead, it was completely gone being held lovingly in Shane's warm arms. She was finally ready to have this conversation and swallowed her pride.

"Shane, what you did to me…it really hurt. I can't believe that all this time it all started with a lie. I had doubt that you even cared about me at all, even when I knew you were lying when you said you didn't."

Both winced at the memory of that night at the beach. "But now I _know _you do care. I've watched you, Shane. I see that you are trying to be good. I see you being there for your brothers, doing very well in school, and you've just been who I know you were from the beginning. I want you to know that I'm really proud of you."

Those last 5 words made his heart swell with happiness. That is what Shane had wanted to hear in those past months Mitchie had been back and finally hearing him made everything easy. He felt like now waking up tomorrow even without Mitchie loving him back, it would be ok because he had her trust.

"Thank you." Shane whispering gazing into her eyes and Mitchie could feel the adoration he had for her. And without anyone knowing it, Mitchie did trust him again, even with her heart.

"I also want you to know that even through all of this…I-I still loved you."

Speechless. He was utterly speechless. _She…she loves me. _Tears, tears of pure happiness, soaked his eyes. Even after he screwed up, lie after lie, even when he did not deserve it, she loved him.

_Everything's not lost. _

No, nothing was lost. It was all being rebuilt into something so much more amazing. Shane closed his eyes keeping his tears in and whispered in the most pain drenched tone "I'm sorry."

Mitchie smirked, leaning up on her tippy toes and traced her lips over his in the lightest of kisses that no one else could feel but Shane did. He felt the electrifying and warm sensation plunge from his lips through his entire body and melted into it.

Shane doesn't move, letting her kiss him in the most gentle way and trying not to moan at the beautiful, warm feeling taking over him. Slowly and slightly unwillingly, Mitchie pulls back only having Shane slide his hand behind her neck, the other clutching her curvy waist and smashed their lips together just as hotly as that moment on the field.

But this time Mitchie didn't taste frustration, lust, and pain. The feeling melting through her mouth was full of passion, forgiveness, and pure love that radiated between them. She could feel the sparks flaming on her lips and clung onto Shane's perfectly combed hair.

Around them, the entire school watched in shock. Jake marched over in complete disgust. "_Shane_!"

Trying to not groan, Shane broke the kiss, glaring at their interruption. "Dude, you…you really changed because of _her_?"

Shane simply smiled. "Yes, Mitchie has changed me and I love her for it."

"Did you just say—"

"Yes, I, Shane Gray, am in love with Michelle Torres. Does anybody have a problem with that?"

Silence hushed the cafeteria. Shane chuckled at Mitchie's scarlet cheeks, turning back to the shocked school. "Good, move on with your lives!"

He turned back the girl awaiting him, encircling his arms around her with a lazy smile. "Mitch, you want me to be something, so I am. But I also want to be something more special to you."

Beyond blissful and giddiness, Mitchie smiled back tracing her cool fingertips over his jaw line. "And what's that?"

"For now, you're boyfriend and in the future . . . we'll figure that out but right now, you're here with me and I'm not letting you go."

Mitchie felt the water in her eyes, but laughed and smirked. "So does that make me Shane Gray's official girlfriend?"

His eyes were only held with love and faith for their future _together_. It all seemed somewhat cliché and like a fairytale and nothing was perfect, but he was confident they could do this. "First and only."

Mitchie let her fingers pause over his lips to look up right into his eyes, her heart never beating so evenly before. "I…I love you, Shane."

"I love you too, Mo-Mo."

Rolling her eyes just like before, she slapped him but nothing stopped the laughter that poured from their lips. "So, what are we going to do about that bet?"

Shane paused to think about it. Now it didn't matter. "It's forgotten."

Mitchie like usual, bit down on her lip, cheeks lighting up with pink. "What if I…want you to take my virginity?"

Shane's smirk returned. "Oh believe me, Mitch, I will. I'm just not forcing you into anything right now. Like I said, as long as we're with each other, let's just keep moving, not looking back and letting our hearts figure it out."

* * *

**Wow...I think that was like the cheesiest thing I've ever written BUT it's not over, we still have our prologue which should be out tomorrow. =) Thank you so much for all those reviews I've received. When I started writing, I wanted to get 100 reviews, it was like a wish or dream and now I have _over 200_. Expect a very cheesy speech at the end of the next chapter. ;) **

**So far, I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. I got amazing suggestions, thank you, so don't be afraid to use the ideas you've given me for your own story. **

**In other news, lol, I will be working on a brand new Smitchie story that will be in a completely alternate universe. For those of you that have read Richelle Mead's AMAZING vampire series Vampire Academy, Frostbite, Shadow Kiss ect. it will be like that, but different. BTW I'm waiting impatiently for Blood Promise lol. **

**Questions:**

**Are you happy where Shane and Mitchie have landed? **

**Should I write these new vampire world Smitchie story? **

* * *


	30. Epilogue

_**

* * *

**_

E P I L O G U E

_**

* * *

**_

_**~1 YEAR LATER~**_

_**Mitchie's P.O.V**_

The somewhat soothing cling of utensils, merry laughter, and slow music hummed through the ballroom. From across the room draped over the honey colored leather couch was a man, a very attractive man. I caught his eye and flashed my best seductive smile, flashing my teeth and wiggling each finger slowly in a wave.

He quirked a brow beckoning with his index finger for me to approach. I smirked and strutted over in my black, high heels wrapped our my ankles with my matching strapless, black velvet dress with a thin red belt.

My smirk expanded as I caught his eyes following my every movement, every swing of my hips, every step, and every intake of breath, licking his lips. I crouched down beside him, tossing my chocolate waves over my shoulder and purred. "Hello,"

I watched in amusement as he didn't look directly at me, but saw the smile beginning to pull over his lips. I inched closer letting my glossed lips barely touch his earlobe, letting him shiver. "I'm Michelle, but _you _can call me, Mitchie."

He was fully grinning now, but not enough to move from his casual position and acknowledge me. I bit my lip, knowing he adored when I did that, and smirked as an idea formulated. I stood up slightly before swinging my leg around his hip, straddling him and resting both palms over his chest, fingers playing with his white tie.

"You know," He whispered, voice a bit hoarse in an _attempt _to be sexy. "I like Mitch better."

My fingertips traveled up his neck, tracing the curves of his strong jaw. "Oh do you? So, do you have a girlfriend?" I flexed a brow this time continuing with my seductive smile.

"Yeah I do, but she's late, just like she was to my birthday party, but hey, we can make out until she gets here." He answered letting his cool breath fan out over my cheeks.

I glared. "I don't think your girlfriend would like that."

He shrugged slithering his hands over their rightful place on my hips, right where I was comfortable. "She was supposed to meet me here 15 minutes ago. Her loss."

I spread my lips into my best remorseful pout, the same as Halloween. "I bet she's sorry." I shifted a little, letting my lips graze over his in a delicate kiss and pulled back before he could respond. I smiled full of bliss seeing playfulness dance in his hazel eyes along with love, passion, and longing. The sight made my heart hammer against my chest.

"Maybe she is, but I think you should kiss me again, quickly before my girlfriend does get here."

I giggled. "Ok we can end that game, your girlfriend _is _here."

"Where?!?"

I slapped his chest only before one of his hands clasped over mine, caressing my knuckles. He lifted my hand to his lips, softly kissing each finger as I awfully blushed. He then wrapped his arms around my waist, squeezing me close against his chest so I could inhale his sweet smell of aftershave and kiss his neck.

So much had changed in the past year since I had returned to California, but I was glad I did. Especially glad when I looked into the golden, beautiful eyes of Shane Gray. I no longer regret my sister making me get out of the car and face what I had left behind, because with help, everything had been built back up into something better.

I wiggled enough out of Shane's grasp to peek over at the dance floor of Jason's engagement party to his now fiancée Danielle. Spinning completely off rhythm was Nate with his girlfriend Miley, two of my many best friends, finally together. When I asked why whenever they danced together it was so off, Nate simply smiled saying they were dancing to their heartbeats and walked off to kiss Miley, not that I complained.

It only took all summer to get them back together, and since then they were inseparable. As for Shane and I, it was a little hard when I was working on my Junior year of high school while he was busy in college, but we loved each other and we were beyond happy, so no complaints there either.

Laughter bubbled from a table not too far away. I turned my eyes in that direction smiling at the sight of Alex and Justin. They were laughing like kids as always, true best friends. None of us knew the future, maybe they would get back together, but for now Alex was happy as well and independent; she didn't need a guy.

Before I could view anything else, my attention was yanked back to my impatient boyfriend; yes Shane Gray, as he urgently kissed me. Giggling I slipped my fingers into his straightened black locks and kissed him back with all my passion, not hiding a thing because everything was here, we were _together_, and no longer had our hearts blocked from each other by lies.

**

* * *

**

**Very short, but it pretty much explained where everything was and where everything was going to keep going. You decided whether or not Alex and Justin get back together or stay best friends. ;) **

**So, thank you so very much for all the reviews I have received over this pass 30 chapters. If I hadn't mentioned it, you guys are seriously amazing, thank you. This story would not have continued without all of your ideas and support. **

**It was a long journey, but I really hopped you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it. I love **_**The Heart Never Lies **_**and every one of you readers. **

**Keep your eyes on the lookout for many more Smitchie stories and of course little one-shots. I will probably have the first chapter of my Smitchie Vampire story up in a few days. **

**I love you guys, thank you. =D Happy late 4****th**** of July! **

**T H E E N D **


	31. Announcement

**

* * *

**

**N E W - S T O R Y **

**

* * *

**

**Hey peoples! My new 'Smitchie' story is up, so please check it out! And if I have an****y Vampire Academy fans, I wrote a story about that too so…check it out check it check it out! **

**xoxo**

**MidnightLove**


End file.
